Equestria's Ranger
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: A young Texan called Alex Price discovers a gateway to Equestria on his families ranch. He was then pulled in and soon befriends the Mane 6 and others after a while. But as it turned out such gateways have been randomly appearing on Earth, and some human's that enter aren't so friendly. (might be clop in the future, depends on person that gave me this idea)
1. Intro

**Before I start this idea was given my ****scarface101****. This was not my idea but his.**

"Hey Alex! Mom wants you to check the pasture fence! She thinks some of the brats from the city has broken it again!" Charlie yelled from the front porch.

"I'll get to it! Come on Samson." And with that I started to trot my way on Samson along the fence surrounding the farm.

Let me explain myself. My name is Alex Price. I am 5'10 tall, black hair, blue eyes, I am very fit and I love to run and work out, and I am usually laid back and friendly. Unless you do something to anger me. I am also 20. I live on the family farm with my mom who is too old to get any work done and I also work on the farm with my sister charlotte. She is my younger sister since she is only 17 but she loves to work around the farm and she just loves the horses. One of my best friends is actually Samson, the first horse I ever owned. I had actually gotten him when I was 12 from my dad. Dad… isn't with us anymore due to an incident a while ago that I keep on blaming myself for. As I continued to trot my way down the fence eventually I scowled at what I saw. The 5 boys that always were the pest to the farm like termites to a home were currently wrecking a part of the fence. "Get out of here!" I then yelled and as they looked at me.

"Make us bitch!" one of them yelled. They always knew I didn't have a gun but I had actually just bought a few of them. As I pulled out one of my six shooters I aimed it and fired at the ground around their feet.

"Shit he's got a gun! Let's get out of here!" another one of them yelled as they started to run off as they then disappeared down the road and I only smiled as I got off of Samson and I walked over to the fence and assessed the damage before I pulled out the walkie talkie.

"Caught the brats in the process. Not that bad. Will be able to reuse the materials." I said.

"_Well that's a relief. Do you need any tools? I can bring them down on Larissa."_

"I can do this without any tools. Those brats only messed with the pillars this time."

"_Well then let me know when you are finished. It's almost lunchtime and mom would want us to… attend…"_ I sighed.

"Roger that charlotte."

"_ITS CHARLIE!"_ and with that I laughed as I put the walkie talkie back into the pocket as I then walked over to the fence and started to fix the pillars as I set them all upright and then filled them in at the bottom and as soon as I was done I looked at my watch to find it was now midday. As I stood up I looked around for Samson and I found him still standing where I got off of him and I couldn't help but smile as I walked over and pulled out a carrot and handed it to him as he ate it. He was a beautiful white horse but when he got dirty… it is never a fun day for me but he always laughs when I am cleaning him… and I end up being the one getting cleaned most of the time. As he finished his carrot and nuzzled me I patted his neck and I saddled up and we cantered our way down the fence until we finally reached the farm where I found Charlie riding Larissa. "How many pillars this time?" she asked me as I trotted over to her.

"3. They are getting sloppier and sloppier that soon I think they won't be able to do any damage at all!" she only laughed.

"If I live to see that day I will believe it… but come on… it's about to start…" I only nodded as she trotted away and I trotted after her as we went over to a lone tree in the middle of the pasture and we found mom standing there with flowers in her hand as we both got off and walked over.

"Thank you… both for being here…" she said with a few tears in her eyes as we both only nodded as we looked at the grave. This was our dad's grave. We had put him here after I was an idiot when I was 13 with a rattlesnake. I still remember that day due to my dreams that always remind me of it. I was learning all about horses with dad at this very same tree while Samson and some of the other foals ran around when I noticed a rattlesnake and as I pointed at it my dad immediately yelled 'run' but I was frozen in fear of it. As it went to bite me my dad had shot it with his sawed off shotgun and it caused all the adult horses to stampede towards us and as my dad helped me up into the tree… he was caught up in them… he died from several head wounds to the head… we buried him right here. As mom laid the flowers on the gravestone she then walked back over to us with more tears in her eyes as Charlie walked over to the gravestone and whispered a few words before walking back over to us as I then walked over and placed my hand on the gravestone as I crouched down.

"it was all my fault… that you are no longer with us… if only I reacted faster and I wasn't frozen in fear… you wouldn't of shot your shotgun at the rattler… and caused the stampede… it's all my fault… and I wish I could take it all back… I miss you dad…" and with that I stood up and walked over to mom and my sister as it started to drizzle a little. For a few minutes we all stood there until mom left… and then a few minutes afterwards Charlie left with Larissa and then it was only me and Samson. Eventually Samson nuzzled me which snapped me back to reality as I now noticed it was pouring and I only sighed as I saddled Samson and we rode through the rain back towards the farm just as a familiar truck pulled in and I realized it was some of my friends. As I brought Samson into the barn and unsaddled him and put him away he neighed loudly as I only sighed and then smiled as I gave him a large apple which he started to eat right away and I turned to find my three friends. "If I had known you were all visiting I would have prepared." They all only laughed.

"And come and find you scurrying around like a blundering idiot? I don't think so!" Carl said with a laugh as I only walked over to them.

"We wanted to surprise you." Gus said punching me in my right shoulder playfully.

"Well you did surprise me. So what do you guys want to do?" I asked them.

"Well how about hunting?" Sarah suggested and I only frowned.

"You know I don't hunt Sarah." She only laughed.

"And I thought you changed in the last few months since we last saw you." She then said and I continued to frown at her. "Hey I'm sorry okay!" I only smiled. "But what are we going to do?"

"How about just shoot some targets? I must see if I can beat you now Price!" Gus yelled and I only laughed.

"I was taught by my grandpa Gus. He was the best of the best in these parts." He only smirked an evil grin.

"Care to put money where your mouth is?" he said.

"Sure. 100 that I will hit a bullet dead center with a quick draw with one of my sixxers." I said and he only grinned more as he stuck out his hand and I shook it as Carl ran to the other side of the barn and pulled out the target we always used and I walked to the other side of the barn and turned around and got into a showdown stance.

"3…" Carl said.

"2…" Gus said.

"1…" Sarah said.

"draw!" they all then yelled as I quickly pulled it out and fired and Gus laughed as he saw nothing on the target and I only smirked as we walked over and he immediately put on a face of shock as there was a hole almost dead center in the target and I stuck out my hand and he pouted as he pulled out his wallet and took out several bills and slammed them into my hand as he walked away pouting. "Come on man! You shouldn't have made the bet if you knew I was better!" I yelled but that only caused him to put some more. "so anyone want to shoot some rifles?" that got him to perk up as he ran over smiling as I walked over to a locked door and I pulled out the key as I unlocked it. Luckily Samson was used to the gunshots and that all the other horses and foals were out in the pasture as I opened the door and grabbed the old rifles and a box full of their ammo and walked to the end of the barn where I handed everyone a rifle and three shells.

"This time it's a turn based round. Sarah you are our spotter." I said and she only nodded as I handed her binoculars and Gus laid down on the hay bale and he slipped in a shell and he took aim and a few minutes later he fired.

"Ooooh third line from middle. Three points to Gus." Sarah said as he slipped in another shell and took aim once more and fired again. "Nice one Gus. Hit between the second and middle circle but was mostly in the second. Two more points to Gus." And with that he loaded in his last round and he fired again. "That's most likely going to cost you Gus. You hit the outside circle. Five points to Gus meaning now Gus has a total of 10 points. You're up next carl." And with that they switched places. Sarah never fired the rifle when we competed due to her being a sore loser when she lost whish was all the time. But she still liked to have a rifle close by for when we do compete. As Carl loaded in his first shell I had finished changing the target so then it was fresh and as soon as I got back and turned around Carl fired.

"Second circle. Two points to Carl." He loaded in another shell and fired again. "Missed completely. Seven points to carl." He loaded in his final shell and fired. "Outer circle. Five points to carl meaning he has a total of 12 points." And with that I got into position as Gus went and changed the target as I loaded in all the shells and as soon as Gus came back I took aim and fired and I then fired again and again.

"Oooooooooh. Bulls eye and two misses." Sarah said and I only smiled.

"I don't think so." I said as I stood up and walked over to the target as the others followed me and I then pulled off the target and then started to pull my three shells from the middle as I looked at them and they looked at me amazed.

"You could never do that before!" Gus yelled. "And I thought I won for once!"

"Well to bad Gus!" I said and we all laughed except for Gus.

"Does anyone want some beer? I got some in the back of the truck." Carl said.

"You know I don't drink Carl!" I yelled.

"Well then you have to learn to lighten up." Gus said.

"You won't always be sober." Sarah said.

"Then you might want to start being sober. No drinking on the farm." They all groaned.

"Since when did that become a rule?" Carl asked.

"Since you just asked if anyone wanted some beer!" I then said. "But for now it's almost dinner time. Mind helping me clean up?" they all nodded as Gus grabbed the rifles along with the ammo and put them away into the closet while Carl put away the hay bale we laid on while I put away the target and Sarah picked up the used shells. As soon as we were done they all walked out and towards the house to wait for me while I locked up when I heard Samson start neighing like crazy and I only groaned. He only did this when he needed something badly. "Okay Samson what do you- HOLY SHIT!" I yelled as I looked to find something sucking the loose objects in the barn into it and I could feel it pulling me a little and I watched as it then ripped open Samson's stall door and he was pulled in. "SAMSON!" I yelled and I then saw the door to the gun closet be ripped open as all the rifles, ammo, and a few sawed off shotguns get pulled in and I then felt myself start to get pulled as I then grabbed a metal bar near the door as the door was forced open by Gus.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled.

"Just fucking get me out of here!" I yelled as he, Carl, Sarah, and Charlie made a chain towards me and as I reached out I was just out of reach as I felt the metal bar bend towards the giant hole. "I can't reach!" I then yelled. "Tell mom I'm sorry…" and with that I felt myself get pulled off of the metal bar and then into the hole.

*SWOOSH*CRASH*

"What in tarnation?!"


	2. Meeting the local's

"Alex… Alex…" I kept on hearing and as I opened my eyes I looked to find Samson's heading looking at me from behind me.

"Hey Samson…" I said.

"Get up." he then said and that made my eyes go wide.

"Holy shit!" I then yelled as I sat up and looked at him. "You can fucking talk!"

"You can understand me?" he then said cocking his head.

"Yes I can understand you! How the fuck are you talking and how can I understand you?!" I yelled.

"I don't know. I woke up down here just a few minutes ago." He said.

"Okay so then let's assess the situation. I still got my sixxers along with my knife. And by what I can tell we are in someone's basement." I said.

"Why am I smaller?" Samson said and when I looked at him I found he was correct. He looked like he shrank 2 inches.

"Who knows. I'm still freaking out that you can talk." He only nodded as I heard talking upstairs as I approached the stairs and then walked up them towards the door.

"What are these things Twi?"

"I don't know Applejack. We will need to inform the princesses about these."

"Great we landed in a fucking monarchy." I then said as Samson walked up the stairs and put his head up against the door next to my own.

"So what did the intruders look like?"

"Well one of them looked like a diamond dog and the other was a pony. They crashed into the barn and we lost quite a few bushels from whatever happened to them."

"Well I think we are in the basement of a farmer. But what kind of name is Applejack?" I asked Samson who only shrugged.

"Well guess we should check and see if they are awake in the morning… then we can send them to the princesses."

"Fuck that." I said as I pulled out my knife and I slipped it between the door and the frame.

"Well goodnight Applejack."

"Goodnight Twilight." And with that I got the door opened and standing on the other side was an orange pony with a yellow mane and tail and with a brown cowboy hat on.

"Shiiiiiiiit." I said as I slammed the door closed and braced it as Samson did as well as the door started to be hit from the other side.

"That's it." I then heard.

"Brace for impact!" I yelled as the door was broken open sending us flying down the stairs as we then tumbled to a halt at the bottom and we both looked to find the pony walking down the stairs angrily.

"Your gonna have ta pay for the door." She said. She has a country accent. "Now what in Celestia's name are ya?"

"Well I'm a human and this is my horse Samson." I said with a little bit of fear in my voice.

"Now that that question is answered why didja crash into ma barn?" she asked.

"As far as I know. I was about to leave the barn, Samson started to neigh like crazy, I walked in to a giant ass hole pulling everything in, Samson was sucked in, and then I soon after." I said as she reached the bottom.

"Well ya are telling the truth I can tell. But how am I supposed to explain the barn to ma family when they get back?" she then said with a little bit of anger.

"When do they get back?" Samson asked.

"In about a week." She said.

"We can help you fix it up. I did take a building class in school for maintenance on the farm we are from." She only smiled.

"Now that would be mighty kind of ya. But I don't know if I should trust ya or not." She said.

"I give you my word as a Texas ranger." She looked at me confused.

"What's a Texas ranger?" she asked and I sighed.

"It's what I am from the place we are from. God bless America." She looked at me more confused.

"I don't think I ever heard of the place called 'America'. All I know is Equestria and Griffonia." She said.

"So I take it we are not on Earth?" I then asked.

"You are on Equus." She then said.

"Well shit. Guess we might be here for a long while Samson." He only nodded as I stood up.

"Now how didja unlock the door? It was locked real good?" she asked as I pulled out my knife.

"This knife has gotten me out of a lot of jams. Unlocking doors is one of them." She only sighed.

"Well can I get ya anything to eat or drink? As long as you are up I might as well make sure ya stay alive." She said.

"Some water will do. Get a bucket and fill it for Samson though." She looked at me confused.

"And I thought he was like one of us? Seeing as he looks like one of us and he also has a cutie mark." She said.

"Cutie mark?" we both said as we looked where she was pointing to find a picture on his flank. On the bottom was a cross and the top of it swirled over each other once and it turned into a heart.

"What the fuck is a cutie mark?" I asked.

"A cutie mark represents what a pony is good at. If ya look at mine: I'm good with apples." She said as she showed her flank and there were three red apples there.

"I have seen the mark before Samson. I think yours means loyalty." I told him as he continued to look at it.

"Loyalty? Ma friend Rainbow Dash is the element of loyalty. Most loyal pony ya could meet." She said with a smile.

"Then maybe Samson could meet her at some point." I said with a smile as she shared a laugh with me.

"Well I will go get ya both some water. If he drinks from a bucket I know for certain ma friend Twilight is going to have fun teaching him." She said.

"Well I would love to see that. But also can I have all of my things? I know a lot of the stuff from my farm had gone through whatever that hole was." She only nodded as she walked back up the stairs and when she was no longer in sight Samson spoke.

"Should we trust these ponies?" Samson asked.

"Might be a very good idea to. Until we find out that what they want to do with us is bad." He nodded as the mare walked back down the stairs with a bucket in her mouth and a glass of water on her back which I was very surprised it didn't spill as she walked down the steps and when she reached us she set the bucket down and she handed me the glass of water which I thanked her for.

"So what did go through the hole you came through?" she asked me.

"A few of my family's old guns which are in good condition and very rare. Luckily my dad taught me how to make gunpowder and reuse the shells." I said with a smile as she looked at me confused.

"What are guns?" she then asked.

"They are human weaponry. Very deadly if you are not the one pulling the trigger. But I will not harm anything that does not try to harm me." She sighed with relief when I said that.

"Well then I will bring them down to ya." She said as she walked back up the stairs.

"So what are we going to do? I mean since we are most likely stuck here forever." Samson asked.

"Most likely just try to adapt. But you are lucky. You could most likely have a family and I cant." He only laughed.

"Then I am very happy to for once be a horse." He said which confused me.

"What do you mean by for once happy?" I then asked.

"Because being a horse where we are from sucks… at least I can actually communicate with you here even though you understood everything that I asked for… well except for the day of the water buckets." I looked at him amazed.

"Wait a minute! So when I got you buckets of water for an entire day! You really didn't want water?!" I snapped as he laughed.

"All I wanted was to go outside!" he said and now I was mad at him. I lugged over 20 buckets a hour from the house into the barn. Every time I came back I found the previous water bucket had been tipped over. Eventually I had to let him free roam the farm due to his stall being flooded. I had to do this every few hours!

"I will get my revenge." I said and he only smiled.

"We shall see about that." He said and I heard footsteps and I looked to see Applejack walking down the stairs with multiple bags with her and as she dropped them off I opened them and smiled.

"So all the sawed off shotguns are accounted for. As well as the rifles- wait a minute. There's one missing." I said looking at her.

"Before we met at the door my friend Twilight took one of them with her to send to the princess." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well I have 9 others so that doesn't matter." I said with a smile as I took them all out and found they were all still in good condition. "Thank you god. At least none of them were damaged." I said as a scream rang out.

"That sounded like scootaloo!" she yelled as she ran up the stairs and I quickly loaded multiple shells into the first rifle I grabbed and I ran up the stairs and then looked around until I eventually ran out of the front door and I saw what the scream was about.

"Is that a wolf made of fucking wood?!" I yelled as I noticed the mare with a small foal on her back running towards me as I raised the rifle towards the group of wooden wolves and I fired once as it impaled in the head of the first timberwolve as I then quickly did the lever as I started to walk forwards as the mare with foal ran past me as I fired once more and as I did the lever I felt it didn't go up all the way. "Shit your jammed!" I said as I tossed it to the left as I got into a showdown stance and as the wolf leaped at me I quickly whipped out my knife and threw it as it impaled in its head and it fell to the ground. As I walked over to it and kicked it and it jerked up. "how are you still alive?!" and with that I pulled out a sixxers and shot it in the head a few times until it finally stopped moving and I then ran over to the two. "What was that thing?"

"That was a timberwolve. What it's doing out of the Everfree forest is the question on my mind. Now scootaloo. Why were you out this late?" She asked the little foal.

"I heard a loud crash and I thought something had happened…" the little foal said and I realized it was feminine. She's a girl.

"That happened about an hour ago scootaloo. Why were ya really out?" she asked.

"I just felt something like calling out to me…" she then said.

"Now we will have to talk to you about telling the truth." She said and the little filly put her head down.

"She's actually telling the truth." They both looked at me.

"What do ya mean?" she asked.

"If you lived in a world full of lying you got to know what is a lie and what isn't a lie. What she was saying was the truth." I said.

"For once I actually couldn't tell so I just went with what my head thought was right." She then said.

"Well you might hear me lying sometimes and if I can fool you then you need to work on your truth detector." She only smiled as I heard shouting coming from behind and I then quickly turned around and saw a total of 5 ponies running this way and on one of them… was a giant purple lizard?

"Diamond dog!" the cyan pony yelled before it flew… wait a fucking minute… Flew! As it flew at me I then sidestepped as it blew past me and crashed into the house through the open door.

"I may not know what a fucking diamond dog is but I rather not be called one." I then said as they all ran past me and to the mare and filly as they stood in front of her. "Well if you need me I will be fetching my casings." I then said as I walked over to the nearest carcass and I then pulled out my knife and started to cut through its head. "There's the little buggers." I then said as I pulled out the bullet which were covered in sap and I then walked over to the next carcass and I started to use my knife on its head. "Jesus how deep did the shell get in there?" I then said when I finally found it and I pulled it out with a smile before I moved onto the next one. This one was in the deepest.

"Well shit." I then said as I started to try and dig it out. "Well I lost one shell fully. This little bugger isn't going to be coming out any time soon." And with that I stood back up and as I approached the group of ponies they were looking at me with shock when I got wide eyed and pulled out both of my sixxers. "GET DOWN!" I then yelled as they did and I unloaded a total of 5 shots into the body of the wolf before it fell to the ground unmoving and no light in its eyes as the ponies got back up and stared at me as I unloaded the sixxers and replaced fully loaded barrels into them. My sixxers were special made. All I had to do to reload them was grab another barrel and unclick out the current barrel and then replace it.

"You killed a timberwolve!" the purple pony yelled and I noticed it… had… a… horn… and wings… what the fuck is going on here?

"So what if I did? I bet you kill them all the time." I said as I walked towards the house only to be stopped by the winged unicorn.

"Nopony can kill a timberwolve! No! Pony!" she yelled.

"Well there's your problem." She looked at me confused. "I'm not a pony. Hey Samson!" I then yelled into the house.

"Yeah?!" he yelled.

"Bring my stuff up here! I'm most likely going to be working for the night to fix the barn that we crashed into!" I then yelled.

"Actually only you crashed into it buddy!"

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled.

"Nope!"

"Well… I should of seen that coming. Now I believe one of you has one of my things?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at them.

"That would be me." The winged unicorn said.

"Well I expect to have it back in the morning. Also may I know all of your names?" I then asked.

"I'm Twilight sparkle and this is spike. This is Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and I see you already met Applejack." She said with a smile.

"Okay then. Name is Alex Price. Friends call me price, you not until I get to know you enough to give you all nicknames." They all only nodded as Samson walked out with two bags on his back and a bag in his mouth. "Thank you Samson." I then said as I walked over and grabbed the jammed rifle and I walked back over and put it into the bag with the other rifles before I stood up. "Meet Samson. My best friend from my world and the most loyal horse I know." They looked at me with surprise.

"Why did you just make fun of your best friend?!" Twilight yelled.

"Because in my world he was bigger than he actually is and that's what we call him. The size he currently is, is what we call ponies." I answered as I walked over to him.

"How does he have a cutie mark then? If he's from your world." Fluttershy asked.

"Well I think the powers of this world morphed him into what he already was but smaller, he can talk, and he now has that. At least I know what it means." I said with a smile.

"What does it mean? I never seen that symbol before in any of the books." Twilight asked.

"It stands for loyalty in my world." Rainbow Dash's eyes got bigger. "Forgot that Applejack said that you were the element of loyalty."

"Maybe you could tell us some things about your word including how you know what that cutie mark is." Twilight suggested.

"What do you think Samson?" I asked him.

"As long as I am not experimented on I'm okay with it." Twilight only smiled as several of us gave a big yawn. "Well I suppose we could continue our talk in the morning. Goodnight everypony!" she said as she walked away with the others leaving only me, Samson, scootaloo, and Applejack.

"Well it's too late for ya to return home scootaloo. How about ya spend the night." Applejack said as she smiled bigly.

"Really?!" she said and she nodded as she and Applejack walked into the house now leaving only me and Samson.

"So was it only me that crashed into the barn?" I asked him.

"Yep. Must of hurt." He said as he walked into the house as I only sighed and I walked over to the barn but immediately walked out as I gripped my head.

"How is this barn still standing?! I crashed into the main support beam and broke it!" I said as I then spotted multiple beams on the left side of the barn if you were looking at the front and I then spotted some tools on the inside. "This means that if it is still standing I have some time before it collapses." I then muttered as I walked over to the beams and took them all off of each other and as soon as that was done I walked into the barn and estimated the size of the beam. So it's about 5 of me tall so let's have a looksee at the beams. As I walked back out I started to look at all the beams and I had three choices. There was one that was one foot smaller then the next and the same with the last one but one foot bigger. "Well let's try them out one at a time." I then muttered as I picked up the smallest one and I carried, no, struggled with it into the barn.

As soon as I entered I put it down as I climbed the ladder and then pulled out the nails connecting the top part of the broken beam and as it fell with a loud thud I then went back down the ladder and I then lifted the broken parts of the beam outside and I then set them down as I then picked up the good beam and I set it up right. "Not tall enough." I then muttered as I took it down and I then struggled with it back out and I grabbed the largest one and I set it up but it was stopped about one foot away from where it needed to be. "To big. This just means I know which one to use at least." And with that I carried it out and set it down as I grabbed the one in the middle and somehow this one was heaviest.

As I struggled with it into the barn and I started to set it up as soon as it was up I let go and it started to tilt towards multiple large buckets full of apples. "Shit!" I said as I rushed to the side it was tilting towards and I propped it back up and I then quickly climbed the ladder and I then started to nail it in nice and quickly. "An inch shorter then needed but it will have to do." I then muttered as I gave one last swing and it was nailed in I climbed back down the ladder and I admired my work as I wiped the sweat from my forehead and I then noticed the sun going up at the same time the… moon… was… going… down… note to self… ask Twilight about the physics of this world. As I walked out I found Applejack walking out of the front door.

"I fixed the support beam for ya! Might want to get another one an inch bigger for it to actually fit!" she only nodded as she walked over and walked in and looked at it.

"This was the one that was supposed to actually be used the first time this barn was built. But when the barn fell about a year ago we made the barn a little bigger and we couldn't use it. I'm surprised you used it." She then said.

"Well it was the only one that would actually reach the wood that was connecting it to the top of the barn." I told her. "Now all that's left for me to do is fix the second floor's floor and the roof."

"Well ya can get ta that later. For now I will take ya to go and see Twilight so she could show ya around town. How strong is Samson?" she asked.

"He's pretty strong. Why do you ask?" I asked her.

"Well a will need some help with the apple trees until ma family get back. So do ya mind that he helps?" I only shook my head.

"He could help. Just be careful though. He's a sneaky little horse. When I put him to work in my world when you look away he just stands there but when you are looking at him he actually works. Always keep him in your line of sight." She only nodded as I followed her out of the barn and I then grabbed a rifle and a bandolier belt and I put them both over my head and I then followed her off the farm and into the town.

"What are those things anyway?" she asked as we walked.

"I told you about these earlier last night. These are called guns. My most reliable ones to. I got two six shooters with me and a lever action rifle. Best weapons a country man like me could use." She smiled.

"So you're from the country in your world? No wonder I heard the hint of a country accent in your voice." She said with a smile and I noticed many of the ponies we passed gave me weird looks. Of course they would. I'm new here. As I continued to follow Applejack I noticed scootaloo walking towards an old looking building that looked rundown. Must be where she and her family lives.

"So what can you tell me about this town?" I asked Applejack.

"Well everypony here is nice and they would like to be treated the same way. When Twilight shows ya around town you will get to meet a lot of ponies." She said.

"Well is there a blacksmith or a forgery?" she looked at me.

"Yep. I know the pony that runs it." She said.

"perfect." I said and she only looked at me confused.

"What do ya mean by that?" she asked.

"If I am going to replace my shells and bullets I will need a blacksmith or a forgery to do so. I can make the gunpowder but the casings need to be forged." I said and she only nodded as we once again started to walk. "So how many apple bushels did you lose when I crashed into the barn?"

"About 15 of them." I gave a low whistle.

"Guess that means I need to work up multiple bushels for you." She only smiled.

"I'm sure your friend could do that for ya." I smiled an evil grin at that.

"That would be perfect for revenge against him for not helping me fix the barn." She only nodded as we then continued to walk in silence once more but I then decided I would go crazy if the silence went on any longer. "So what else can you tell me about Ponyville?"

"Well its where ma friend twilights castle is." She said and I froze mid-step as she walked a few more feet before noticing I stopped.

"Did you just say castle?" I asked.

"Yep. Its over there." She said and my mouth went wide as I saw it.

"Holy shit…" I then said. "Please don't tell me she's a princess or something."

"Then I won't tell ya." Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit she's a princess.

"Well this just means I will have to be careful not to anger her." I said as I ran to catch up to her as we started to walk once more.

"Well she's pretty nice unless you plan to harm a book." She then said as we then reached the castle just in time for Twilight to walk out of the front and she smiled when she saw us.

"You ready to be shown around town?" she asked and I only nodded as she walked over to us.

"Well a better get back to the farm and put your friend to work. I will see ya later Alex." Applejack said as she trotted off leaving me with Twilight.

"Well let's get going."


	3. Party crasher

"So how you liking Ponyville so far?" Twilight asked me.

"Well I don't know yet. I haven't been around it yet." She only laughed a little.

"Then let's just get going." And with that I started to follow her through the town. "So what are humans like?"

"Well we can be kind and always happy. But a lot of the time there are people that murder for the fun of it…" she gasped. "But I am not one of those people. They are thrown into prison or the insane asylum when they are given a verdict of their punishment."

"Humans… sound very bad…" she said.

"Not all humans are bad. Some of them only get caught in the crossfire and are thought to be allied with the ones that are bad…"

"That sounds horrible." She said.

"Yes it is. And they are given a horrible sentence even if they are innocent. But most humans are actually very good." She smiled at that.

"Well then I am happy that you are one of the good ones." I only nodded. "Well this is the town hall. Its where mayor mare works and she is our mayor." Yeah. Like I couldn't tell by the name. Plus literately. Mayor mare? And with that I nodded as we started to walk once more. "What else can you tell me about humans?"

"Well we all act differently. Depends on how you talk to them and how much you know them." She only nodded.

"When I first met my friends I was in the phase of never wanting any friends." I only smiled at that.

"Well I was like that to." She looked at me. "When I was 10 and in school I never talked to anyone other than my teachers. But when I finally entered middle school that was when I realized how important friendship was and as I started to talk to the others in my class they got to know me really well and we all became the best of friends." She only smiled.

"That sounds quite a bit like me." She then said.

"Yes it does." I then said as we stopped in front of a building that looked like food.

"This is sugercube corner. It is run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie works here." She said as we walked in and immediately I was jump scared by a loud 'hi'.

"Shit!" I then said as I had drawn one of my sixxers but when I had pointed it to where it came from there was no one there. "What dafuck?"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Pinkie Pie!" I then heard again from behind me and I turned to find the pink pony from last night.

"Uh nice to meet you… I already met you last night…" I told her but she only smiled.

"I know! I just wanted to say hi again!" she said as she bounced off.

"She scares the hell out of me." I said as Twilight only giggled as I finished saying that.

"Well let's get going." She said and I nodded as I followed her out. "So what do humans eat?"

"We are omnivorous. We eat plants and meat but only certain plants." She froze where she was. "I will not eat any of you. I might be forced to kill an animal every once in a while to keep up my nutrition but I will not hurt any of you." She only nodded as the color returned to her face and we started to walk once more but this time we walked in silence for a little bit before I decided to break it. "So what are you anyway? I understand Pegasus and unicorns but I do not understand what you are."

"I am what is called a alicorn. Me, princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and princess cadence are all Alicorns." She said. That means there are a total of four fucking princesses.

"Well now that that is cleared up where to next?" I asked.

"Next is where Rarity lives and works. She's a fashion designer." She said. Well at least I won't have to worry about clothes most likely. As we reached what appeared to be a two story carousel Twilight knocked on the door and Rarity opened the door and she smiled when she saw us.

"Why hello darlings. How may I help you?" she asked.

"I was just showing Alex around town so he gets to know the land out." She only nodded.

"Well if there's anything I could do to help just let me know darlings." We both nodded as we said our goodbyes and we walked away.

"So did you have anypony in your world?" she then asked me.

"You're going to need to explain that better." I then said.

"You know, coltfriend, marefriend." She said.

"Oh you mean boyfriend and girlfriend. But no I haven't." she only nodded as we approached a blue and pink building.

"This is the spa. They need help every once in a while so if you think you could help they will pay you for it." I only nodded as we walked away. Might want to ask for a job here. I did learn to be a chiropractor for the horses at the farm. So I might be able to do good as a massager. As we continued to walk I noticed I was still getting glared at by the ponies we passed. I must say it was getting a little annoying but being the good guy I was I wasn't going to speak it out. The only proper place for negative thoughts are the mind and not in real life. As we continued to walk eventually we reached the farm and I could see Applejack working with Samson and he was working his ass off as he pulled a wagon full of bushels into the barn and I only smiled as Applejack walked back out and she walked over when she saw us. "So ya know the town now?" I nodded. "Well that's good. Your friend has been working mighty hard." And he walked out and then he walked over as he punched me in the gut.

"I deserved that…" I said as I was hunched and when the pain went away I stood up straight as I smiled. "And you deserved that for not helping me fix the main support in the barn." And with that he only walked away as I only smiled. "He will be back… he always is…" I then said as I turned to look at the two. "Well at least it wasn't a bucket to the head…"

"Was he always like this in your world?" Applejack asked and I only smiled.

"Yep. He was also always this stubborn about work to. Just give him time to cool off and he will be fine." I told them. "Thanks for showing me around Twilight." I told her.

"Your welcome Alex." She said. "I'll hope to see you again soon." And with that she suddenly disappeared as I looked around frantically.

"She only teleported." Applejack said as we started to walk towards the house and I froze midway as she said that.

"t-teleported?" I said.

"Doesn't your kind have magic? I mean with those guns ya had?" she asked and I shook my head.

"We don't use magic. We are very much into technology and that's what helps us with our everyday lives."

"Twilights going to be asking you a lot of questions later…" Applejack said.

"Well then bring on the questions. Also what did you do with the bodies from last night?" I asked her.

"Me and Samson moved them while ya were out with Twilight. Only one body was missing though." She said and I froze as I then unslung my rifle and I slipped a few shells in ad I then used the lever to eject the previous shell and then I started to look around nice and easily. "What in Celestia's name are ya doing?"

"We are being watched…" I then said as she froze and started to look around as well as we got back to back. So these things will easily blend in with the trees since they are made of bark and the only thing that could give them away was… "There!" I then yelled as I hefted the rifle and I shot at one of the trees as the wolf only dove out of the way as the bullet connected and impaled itself into the tree as I used the lever to load in another bullet as the wolf charged us and I took aim and fired again only for it to dodge it once more.

"Did this thing get smarter?!" I yelled as it pounced at me and we went tumbling on the ground.

"Alex!" Applejack yelled as the wolf was now on top and it was holding me down as I struggled to reach my knife on my belt but one wrong movement or one slip up and that thing would cling onto my throat as much as Samson does to a mare during mating season. As I noticed Applejack running over I noticed that while I was struggling there were a few more approaching her from behind. "No!" I yelled as I brought up my left foot and I kicked it hard in the chest as it was sent flying off of me and I then ran straight behind Applejack and took their claws to my chest as they sent me tumbling on the ground as I was now also bleeding as they surrounded me. So there was a total of 4 plus the one I sent flying off of me.

As I stood up gripping my chest and side I noticed that they started to circle me and I only smiled as I then forced myself to let go of my side and chest as I then pulled out my sixxers and made sure they were loaded as I got ready for them to pounce.

And then one of them pounced at me…

As I ducked its pounce I quickly fired two shots at the two others that had run at me as one of my sixxers were knocked aside by a swipe as I was then swiped a couple more times in my chest as it sent me flying and crashing through the front door of the house and as I opened my eyes I noticed a lot of ponies surrounding me and I looked further to find Applejack now on the ground with cuts and injury's all over her body as she was being circled and that sight caused me to ignore the pain as I stood back up. I then shuffled outside as I then pulled out my knife and I held the blade. I then threw it and it impaled into the head of one of them as they all turned to look at me.

"Samson! Rifle!" I yelled and a few seconds later Samson ran out with one of my rifles and I took it from him as I then loaded in multiple shells before I loaded it with the lever. "Don't count me out just yet bitchs!" I then yelled as I hefted the rifle and I fired as it ripped through one of their heads as I quickly used the lever as they all started to run at me as I took aim again and fired as it hit another one of them and I then quickly did the lever and started to search for the last one as I turned slowly. "Where are you… come out come out wherever you are…" I said when there was a growl and I turned my head just in time for me to get pounced on as we tumbled on the ground.

"Alex!" I heard as I exchanged hits against the wolf as I then kicked it off of me and then stood back up.

"Your stronger than a bull fighting against a little baby." I said as I wiped my face of my own blood as it pounced once more and I sidestepped it as I then spotted what it had landed on top of. As I waited for it to pounce again when it did I slid under it as I then grabbed the rifle and turned around as it was reloaded as it was near me and I fired as it impaled into its head and fell to the ground dead at my feet as I then used the rifle to help keep myself propped up as I then noticed the faces of many ponies in the house and that was the last thing I saw before I then collapsed onto the ground as I also blacked out.

"Will he be alright princess?" I heard Twilight ask.

"He should be Twilight. I'm amazed at what feat he has accomplished today."

"We all are princess. So is princess Celestia going to be coming?"

"No she isn't. She has some important duties to attend. We are here to see this new creature and then hand the information over to my sister."

"What the fuck happened to me?" I asked as my eyes fluttered open as I also sat up to find myself surrounded by ponies. "Applejack!" I then said.

"She's alright. Princess Luna got here in time to heal her wounds and then heal yours." Twilight told me as she helped me up and I stumbled a little from the blood loss I had gotten from fighting the wolves.

"Do you know why those wolves were out?" I asked. "They act like wolves from my world but they never show themselves to civilization… not even when they are hungry enough to eat one of their own…"

"We do not know why Alex. But I would like your help in figuring out how close the Timberwolves are like yours in your world." Twilight said as I only nodded.

"Your kind are very resilient to cuts and injuries." The blue alicorn said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said. "But can somebody please tell me why there were so many ponies in the house?"

"Because it was your welcome party silly!" Pinkie Pie said as she suddenly startled me.

"Why would I need a welcome party?" I asked her.

"Because your new silly willy!" she then said as she appeared behind me once more scaring the shit out of me once more.

"You defy the fucking law of physics!" I then said as I turned around and she disappeared once more. "Now where did she go?"

"Why don't you look up?" Twilight asked and I did as I once again and hopefully for the final time as I found Pinkie Pie standing on my head.

"I couldn't even feel your weight! What the fuck are you made of?!" I asked as she hopped off as she then bounced away. "She scares me even more now…" I turned to the blue alicorn. "But a pleasure to meet you." I said with a bow of my cowboy hat as she stuck out her hoof and I shook it. "Names Alex Price."

"I am Princess Luna." Shiiiiiiiit.

"So what are you doing here then?" I asked as the ponies around us started to funnel inside.

"My sister thought it would be wise if I gathered information about you and your species. And maybe for a chance to make some new friends…" she said and I only laughed.

"I know what you mean. It was quite a while in my life before I actually got friends myself." she only smiled.

"Then let us be off to your welcoming." She said with a smile as I then spotted Rainbow Dash with Applejack and I smiled.

"I'll meet you all inside." I said as they smiled and walked in as I rushed over to the two.

"Thanks for helping me Alex." Applejack said.

"Sure thing Aj." Her smile brightened.

"Doesn't this mean?" she asked.

"Yep. You are officially one of my first friends in this world." She smiled at that. "Let's hope this time they actually stay dead this time." She nodded.

"Well ya ready for your welcome party?" Applejack asked.

"Yes I am." I said and they both smiled.

"then what are we waiting for?!" rainbow said as we walked into the house to find the party has already started and I immediately walked over to the punch table and grabbed a cup and started to drink it as the party continued and soon Twilight was next to me.

"How you liking it so far?" she asked me.

"Good. I like the dance battles. Reminds me of my world whenever I danced against my friends. They always lost to me." I said.

"Maybe you should do a little." She then said and I only shook my head.

"Rather not school anyone here so badly." She giggled a little at that.

"Another win for the Trickster!" I then heard as I turned to find a yellow coated and red maned pony yelling a little. "Who else wants to be beaten?!" he yelled and then he noticed me looking. "How about you!" he yelled pointing at me and I only shook my head.

"You do not want to go into a dance slash rap battle against me." I said with a smirk and yet he only laughed.

"Then let's see what ya got!" he yelled.

"Then let's take this outside." He nodded as we both walked outside as the ponies all surrounded us and he started off.

"My moves got grooves

So you might want to move

Because I got style

And all yours is bile

You can't win against me

Why can't you see

Because I'm a pony

And I don't even think you're a Brony." I remember that word. My friends use to say that a lot about boys in school. Don't remember what it means though. And with that I took the middle as I started to spin around.

"You say you got style

But get a vile

Because I'm better then you

Cause there are only a few

That are better than me

And all they need is a key

Move to win this fight

After this I'm gonna grab a bite

Because you make be sick

Because you think you could pick

The moves to win this war

Because all they are, are a bore."

And with that I stopped dancing and they all watched as I walked over to the a gaped pony and then touched him as he tipped over and fell onto the ground like a statue as I then walked through the crowd and back inside as they all soon reentered the house and the party resumed itself as Twilight and Applejack joined me as well as Luna. "I didn't know ya could dance like that." Applejack said.

"I danced a lot in my world during my teenage years. It wasn't very useful except for dance battles against my friends." They only nodded.

"I guess my sister was wrong when she said humans were dangerous." Princess Luna said.

"Well some of us are princess. I would kill other humans that had the intent of killing or hurting any of you." They only nodded while Luna paled. "But I doubt any others are going to arrive." The color came back to her face. "I'm just going to need to keep an eye out for a few jobs. I could maybe be a massager at the spa but I would need another job instead of that."

"You could maybe ask Pinkie Pie to ask the cakes to help out at the corner." Twilight suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. But I'm not into baking so much." I said with a frown. "My sister is though. But be careful how you say her name when she's cooking or else expect something very hot in your face in the future."

"You never said ya had a sister." Applejack said.

"I've only been in Equestria for one day. So I didn't have much time to actually get to the point in saying I have a sister." I said. "But seriously though. Do not make her mad when she's cooking." We all shared a laugh as the others walked over.

"You liking your party Alex?!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she jumped up and down.

"Yes pinkie. I like it." I said and she only smiled as she hopped off once more. "How about all of you?"

"It's okay. I can't believe you defeated Trickster. Usually he wins after 2 or 3 turns. You beat him on your first try and on your first turn!" Rainbow Dash said.

"It's a talent." I said.

"Maybe you could open a dancing class." Twilight then suggested.

"I like the sounds of that. Just need to get the currency first." I said with a smile.

"We could help you with that darling." Rarity said and I only shook my head.

"It isn't worth it unless I get the currency myself. What is the name of the currency anyway?" I then asked.

"The term is bits." princess Luna said.

"Thank you princess." I said.

"You can call me Luna." She said and I only nodded.

"Thank you Luna." She only nodded as we all now just stood there while the party continued going and soon I was tired of all the loud noise so I snuck my way up the stairs and I found a window as I climbed out of it and I then climbed to the top of the house as I then sat down and looked out over the now night sky as I only smiled. "Today was a nice long day and tonight is a beautiful night… almost as if someone had just created it…" I breathed out and I then breathed in the nice cold night air as I then laid down on the roof and just watched as the moon stayed where it was. "I should ask about the moon and sun later. They never stay in the same spot in my world but here is a different story."

"So I take it you are escaping the loud noise as I am?" I heard and I looked down to find Luna walking up and I only smiled as she laid down next to me and we stared at the night sky.

"Today was a good day. And tonight is a beautiful night. My grandpa always told me the night was the best time of your life. No matter what happens at night it will remain that way for someone else no matter what. Me and him used to look at constellations. But it appears the constellations here are different then homes." I said and I heard a little sniffling and I turned and got wide eyed when I saw that Luna was crying a little. "Was it something I said?"

"No… it's just that nopony has ever complimented me on the night I bring every night." She said.

"So wait. You make the night?" she nodded. "That is awesome!" she smiled. "In my world the sun and moon revolve around each other. The moon revolves around my world and my world revolves around the sun. Every once in a while there's an eclipse that is one of the most beautiful sights to see."

"Well none of those happens in Equus. Not unless me and my sister have a… dispute…" she said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her.

"Well… long ago I was jealous on how pony's played in my sister's day while they slept at night. Eventually it caused me to try and overthrow her and she banished me to the moon for 1000 years…" I got wide eyed and my mouth opened at that and after a few seconds I snapped back to reality.

"Then how are you still alive? The moon has no air and there was no way you could of drunk or eaten anything up there. Plus 1000 years?!" I said.

"I had used a spell to put me in an eternal sleep for the duration for the 1000 years. Alicorns can live forever until they are killed by unnatural means." She said.

"Well that at least clears all of that up." she smiled at that.

"I'm glad it does…" she said.

"But what was the real reason you came up here?" I then asked her as she blushed as she knew she was caught.

"How did you know that I came up here for a different reason?" she asked and I only laughed.

"Because you just told me." I said and she pouted.

"Well played Alex." She said.

"Always expect a funny to come out of me every once in a while lulu." I told her and she only blushed more as I said that. "This also means I accept you as a true friend. Only my true friends are allowed to call me Price but it's all up to you. You can call me either name."

"Then I will call you Alex." I only smiled at that.

"And I will call you Luna… lulu when we are alone." She blushed some more. "So what do I need to know if me and Samson are going to be in Equestria forever?"

"We'll all you really need to worry about is if my sister deems you too dangerous to be around. If so then we would be forced to expel you from this world by… horrible means."

"I understand what you mean. What if she doesn't deem me dangerous?" she smiled at my question.

"Then you get to live happily in Equestria. That's actually all there is to it. All you have to do is make sure you don't do anything evil and you can do what you normally do in your world." She said.

"Might be quite hard for me to do what I normally do. I owned a farm back in my world and I ran it with my family like Applejack except we took care of the most beautiful horses. If only you could see what they looked like. There was brown, white, and black. Those were the main colors of them all. Samson was the one I focused the most on. He's my best horse friend in my world." She looked at me worried. "I never harmed one of them." She calmed down a little.

"Well I am glad for that. Maybe you could come visit Canterlot sometime so we could have another talk over some tea." She said and I smiled.

"I'll make some of my grandma's favorite tea to bring for you." She only nodded as a scream rang out from downstairs and I looked at Luna as I then slid off of the roof and rolled onto my feet as Luna landed next to me as we ran through the front door and immediately I pulled out both of my sixxers. In the room was another human wearing all right with a regular pistol in his hand and Rainbow Dash in the other as she struggled in his headlock. "Calm down buddy… just drop the gun and we can talk…" I said as I noticed his eye twitching every few seconds and I then realized what he was. "Twilight! Remember what I said about bad humans?!" she nodded. "This is one of them!" she paled as she started to usher the ponies out of the room and soon it was only me, Luna, him with Rainbow Dash, and the rest of our friends. "Put the gun down and let her go!"

"I'm not going back there man… I spent 5 years there… Im not ever going back…" he said as his eyes continued to twitch. "And I know what you are going to do… you're going to send me back… that's it… I am not ever going back there… so I'm going out with a bang… and this horse is coming with me…" and with that he put the pistol to her head and I shot twice as they both hit him in his chest as he then fell onto his back as the force of the bullets caused him to release Rainbow Dash.

"Now we can the answers we want from-" she didn't get to finish as I walked over and then shot him in the head killing him instantly. "Why did you do that?!" I didn't answer as I flipped the body onto his front and I pulled out my knife as I cut into the back of his shirt and it revealed a folder which I pulled out and started to walk around the room as I read it. Johnathon arson… committed murder, arson ironically, vandalism, and was a thief… killed his family in their sleep with fire… and was born… born… and with that I threw the folder onto the ground as I gripped my head.

"Holy shit this isn't good!" I said.

"What is it Alex?" Luna asked me.

"This guy was born in 1903… he should be fucking dead!"


	4. Reliving memories

"What do you mean he should be dead?" Rainbow Dash asked me.

"The year in my world was 2015. He looked no older then in his early 20's! He! Should! Be! Dead!" I yelled as I continued to pace around. "This is bad… this is very bad… if more of them come they will most likely be placed all around Equus and cause harm to everyone!"

"Then we must notify my sister at once." Luna said.

"I am already here dear sister." I heard a new voice say and I turned to find a large white alicorn at the door.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight said. Shiiiiiiiit now there's another princess here…

"Why are you here sister? I thought you were doing things?" Luna asked.

"I had finished early and when I found you haven't returned yet I decided that I was going to see how our new subject was doing at his welcoming." She said with a smile.

"Well I'm right here and at the moment… I AM FREAKING OUT CAUSE OF HIM!" I yelled pointing at the body.

"You might want to explain what you mean by bad humans to them Alex." Twilight said.

"This guy is from an old insane asylum. He had murdered his family in their sleep with fire cause he was nuts in the head. If he got to Equestria… what are the chances much worst humans will to?!" they all paled at my assumption.

"Sister. When the human had popped up I felt a magic rift open and then close a few seconds afterwards. Could those be the problem?" Luna asked.

"Most likely dear sister. Human I request that we know everything about your kind." Princess Celestia said.

"Not even I know everything about my kind. I just worked on my farm day and night and got rid of the brats that destroyed our fence." I said and she only sighed.

"Then how much can you tell us?" she then asked.

"About maybe half. Depending on if it's all across the world and time." She only nodded. "Then I will try my best." She only smiled.

"What's going to happen?" Fluttershy asked.

"We will need to bury the body and give him a proper sendoff… he may have been nuts but that doesn't mean he won't go to heaven…" I said as I picked up the body. "mind showing me where the cemetery is?" as Twilight only nodded and walked out of the house I soon followed after her as we passed through the crowd of ponies that stared in shock at what I was carrying and as soon as we got out of the group they started to follow us and as we walked through town eventually we reached a cemetery so I grabbed a nearby shovel and I walked far into the back as I was still followed and I started to dig a shallow grave for him. After maybe 10 minutes I was done so I then lowered the body into the grave and I made a few hand signs over mine and his body as I then started to bury it and I then grabbed a nearby unused gravestone and I set it where's it's supposed to be as I then took out my knife as I then carved the guy's name into it and when I was done I made a few more signs and I then touched the top of the grave. "May god have mercy on your soul…" I then said as I walked past the large group of ponies and back towards the farm.

As I walked towards the farm when I eventually reached the farm I immediately walked to the second floor, climbed out the window and retook my position on the roof as I stared at the night sky. "Well… guess this means I'm going to be busy for a while… this also mean that my family will most likely be coming as well… I just hope its soon so things don't go to out of hand…" I muttered when I heard movement above me and I turned to find Luna landing next to me and I only smiled. "Well hello once more lulu." She blushed a little at that.

"Yes I am here." And with that she laid back down next to me as we stared at the night sky. "So what kind of constellations are in your world?"

"well we have the Andromeda, Antlia, Apus, Aquarius, Aquila, Ara, Aries, Auriga, Boötes, Caelum, Camelopardalis, Cancer, Canes Venatici, Canis Major, Canis Minor, Capricornus, Carina, Cassiopeia, Centaurus, Cepheus, Cetus, Chamaeleon, Circinus, Columba, Coma Berenices, Corona Austrina, Corona Borealis, Corvus, Crater, Crux, Cygnus, Delphinus, Dorado, Draco, Equuleus, Eridanus, Fornax, Gemini, Grus, Hercules, Horologium, Hydra, Hydrus, Indus, Lacerta, Leo, Leo Minor, Lepus, Libra, Lupus, Lynx, Lyra, Mensa, Microscopium, Monoceros, Musca, Norma, Octans, Ophiuchus, Orion, Pavo, Pegasus, Perseus, Phoenix, Pictor, Pisces, Piscis Austrinus, Puppis, Pyxis, Reticulum, Sagitta, Sagittarius, Scorpius, Sculptor, Scutum, Serpens, Sextans, Taurus, Telescopium, Triangulum, Triangulum Australe, Tucana, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Vela, Virgo, Volans, and Vulpecula." She stared at me amazed.

"Even I wouldn't remember all of those names… how do you know them all?" she asked me.

"Well every night when I was with my grandpa we talked about our favorites. He taught me them all and eventually I learned them all by heart. My favorite is the big dipper." She only smiled.

"I barely know the constellations." She said and I stared at her amazed.

"Seriously?" she nodded as I then smiled. "Then I guess I might as well start working on the constellations tomorrow night." She smiled.

"Maybe I shall come to visit during that time." She said and I only smiled bigger.

"I would love that lulu." She blushed once more at the name.

"Mind if we join ya?" I heard and I looked down to find Applejack with the others.

"What do you think Luna?" I asked and she only nodded. "Come on up!" as they came up and laid down as we all looked at the night sky and breathed in the night air.

"Where's my sister?" Luna asked.

"She said ya could stay for the night. She returned to Canterlot to begin the research on how Alex came here and to help make sure nopony else comes through." Well that just made my day worse a little but not by much.

"Well then why are you all up here anyway?" I asked.

"Because we wanted to spend some time with our new friend." Twilight said.

"Well I don't believe that." They all paled.

"How did you know that wasn't it?" Rainbow Dash asked as I only smiled.

"Cause you just told me." They all put on faces of recognition. "So what's the real reason?"

"Because we wanted to know a little bit more about your world." Twilight said.

"Hard to explain it. I forget more about it the more I am here."

"I think I may be able to help with that." And with that I turned to Luna when her horn touched my forehead and instantly I felt myself somewhere else and I looked around to find myself in total blackness like a void when the others popped up next to me.

"Where are we Luna?" I asked her.

"We are in your mind near the start of your best and worse memories." She said and I paled but I then sighed. This was going to come up at some point.

"Well then what do we do princess?" Twilight asked.

"We just start walking." She said and we did as we all walked in one direction and I then found ourselves somewhere else and I looked around and smiled.

"I remember this. This is when I got Samson when I was younger." I said and we walked around and we eventually found younger me with dad walking towards the barn.

"Where are we going dad?" I heard myself ask as a tear was brought to my eye.

"I got you a present Alex. Just wait a few more seconds aaaaaand." And with that we followed them into the barn just in time for my younger self to yell with delight as he started to hug younger Samson.

"This was where I met my first friend…" I said with a smile as there were tears in my eyes.

"This is a wonderful first memory Alex…" I heard Fluttershy say as I turned to find a few tears in their eyes.

"But is that your father?" Twilight asked and I nodded. "What happened to him?"

"You will most likely see in the memories… if you don't I'll tell you in the end." They all nodded as we started to walk away from the barn and I noticed I was in the time when I first met my human friends during school. "This is another good memory but part of it is bad." They all nodded as we walked past all the people and soon we found the classroom where my younger self was getting bullied by three others.

"You know what happens when you don't do our homework squirt!" one of them said as I was punched in the gut and then fell onto the floor in a hunched position.

"Why did you say this was a good memory?" Rarity asked.

"Just wait… its coming up any second now… here is why." And with that my friends burst into the room as the three boys looked confused as they were the ones beat up as they all took me with them to the infirmary where I was checked out by the nurse who said it was only bruising. "Those are my friends. I've known them for who knows how long. It's the day they actually became my friends. I was with them before I was sucked through the portal." It had brought a few more tears into my eyes as we started to walk once more.

"They sound like good friends." Rainbow Dash said with a smile and I only nodded.

"They were some of the most popular kids in school. When they wanted to be friends with me I was hesitant at first that they were going to use me until… wait here's the memory of that moment." And with that we walked through the memory over to my younger self with my three friends.

"We promise not to use you like those other boys did Alex." Sarah said as my younger self still looked hesitant.

"We promise to always be your friends no matter what and always be there for you." And with that my younger self perked up as he then hugged them all and they hugged him back.

"Those are good friends." Pinkie Pie said with a big smile as I only smiled.

"The best in my world. They lived true to their word but when I was forced to move away they talked their parents to move away with me and that's what they did. They all got jobs at the age of 10 and they paid for an apartment down the road from the new farm near the city. They had everything they needed. We had a lot of sleepovers and stuff." I said as the memory brought another tear to my eye as we started to walk once more.

"What were their names?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sarah, Gus, and Carl. Sarah was like a second mother to me. They were all a grade higher than me so that's the reason why I say that. Gus and Carl were like brothers to me as well like second and third fathers. They always helped me whenever I needed it and they always stayed by my side except for in classes. I was lucky enough to have them in gym class."

"Gym class?" Twilight asked.

"I think we should be entering that memory next. Just be ready." And with that it actually changed into the memory of me and them in a gym class.

"Okay sissies! Time to man up for a good game of dodgeball today!" the entire class cheered at that except my younger self only paled. "Okay! Larry oaks and Gus Starlton! Your team leaders today!" and with that color went back to my younger self's face. Due to me being the smallest person in school I was always targeted first no matter what team I was. Soon I was on the team with my friends as the other team only looked at me like I was easy pickings.

"Today was the day I actually loved being myself." I then told them as we sat down in the bleachers just in time for the teacher to blow the whistle as the kids on both sides charged the middle. We watched for a while as balls were thrown and caught as kids were hit and brought back in and soon it was only me against about 7 other kids as my entire team was taken out and I was surrounded by balls as they all had one in their hands. "This is when I started my dancing." I then said as I saw my younger self breathe in and out slowly as the other team all threw their balls as my younger self dodged them all as he then started to dance and spin as his hands and feet sent all the balls surrounding him at the other team as they attempted to dodge them only to be hit by the second ball heading towards them and as the last ball hit the last kid all of boys and girls on the sides stared in shock at what I had just done until my entire team started to cheer as they came over and picked me up and tossed me into the air a few times.

"That looked awesome!" Rainbow Dash said and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I think the next memory might be of me and my friends on a team against the entire team of gym teachers in a school wide dodgeball tournament." I said as we got up and walked through the door and I was right as it was me and my three friends touching one side of the wall as students and parents filled the entire bleachers as the other side had a total of 23 extremely fit teachers as we only walked down the stairs and walked over to the other side as we sat on the benches. As we waited a few seconds soon the whistle sounded as the teachers all ran at the balls as me and my friends all stayed where we were. There was a total of 23 balls in the game due to the amount of teachers.

As the first few balls were thrown and caught by my friends causing the first three teachers to go out but as my friends threw their balls they were caught as well as the knocked out teachers just walked back over as it left me all alone as they all threw their balls and I somehow dodged them all as they surrounded me and my younger self's face brightened with hope. "Do it Alex!" Sarah yelled as the entire crowd and teachers only looked confused as my younger self started to spin and dance as he sent balls flying at the teachers as he took out multiple of them and none of them caught the balls as my younger self stopped spinning as the crowd looked shocked. My younger self had taken out a total of 7 teachers as they all then picked up balls and threw them as my younger self dodged them all until a group of three came flying at him as he stood his ground.

"Move Alex!" Gus yelled in time for the balls to connect with my younger self as he skidded back a few inches and his head popped out as he smiled a wicked grin as the entire crowd stared awe struck that he had caught all three balls at once.

"I don't even know how I did it. I just had a feeling that I was going to be alright so that was the reason why I didn't move." I told them as they also stared awestruck as my friends rejoined me as the three teachers of the balls I had caught had walked off to the side still shocked as my younger self started to dance once more as my friends fed the balls into my swings and kicks and soon all the teachers had been eliminated. "Well let's get going." I said with a smile as they were still shocked as we all walked through the nearby door and found myself in the memory of… that time… "This is it…" I said as we walked into the pasture just in time for my dad to shoot the sawed off shotgun at the rattler and we watched as he helped me into the tree before he was stampeded by the many horses on the farm as the others only gasped as they all then stopped as I then started to walk away and I then walked through another door and found myself in the black void once more as I sat down and soon the others joined me.

"That was horrible…" Rarity said.

"Yes… and it was all my fault…" I said.

"It wasn't your fault Alex…" Fluttershy said.

"Yes it was." I then said.

"How could it of been you-" Rainbow Dash didn't get to finish as I then stood up.

"YES IT WAS!IF I WASN'T SRTUPID ENOUGH I COULD OF AVOIDED THE RATTLER AND MY DAD WOULD OF NEVER FIRED HIS GUN CAUSING THE HORSES TO STAMPEDE!" I snapped and they all cowered a little as I started to walk away and I soon found myself in another memory… the one of dad's funeral.

"We are gathered here today to bury the man named Steven Price. A loving husband to Marissa Price and a loving father to Alexander Price and Charlotte Price. He had died from a horse stampede due to him saving his own sun from a rattler. Now for a few words from his son Alexander…" and with that he stepped off to the side as my 14 year old self took the podium.

"it was all my fault that he had died… if I had run when he said instead of sat there in shock he would of never fired his gun to kill the rattler causing the stampede… so I ask my dead father to please forgive me for what I have done…" and with that I stepped down with tears in my eyes.

"You even admitted it in front of them all…" I then heard behind me and I looked to find the others except for Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie.

"Yes… yes I did… but it is all true though…" I said but they all only stepped forward and gave me a hug as I stood there shocked. "Why are you hugging me?"

"Because some of us know how ya feel losing your parents." Applejack said. "I lost mine in a house fire."

"My parents disappeared many years before I turned into nightmare moon." Luna said.

"My parents left me on my own to go on their own adventures when I was only 15." Rainbow Dash said.

"My parents were always busy with work too much for me to visit them." Twilight said.

"Is this all true?" I asked them and they all only nodded as I only hugged them all back and soon we all let go.

"We are here for ya whenever ya need it Alex." Applejack said.

"You guys are all true friends…" I said with tears in my eyes as they all only nodded. "I think I have something new to show you all." And with that they all followed me through the fake barn door and we appeared during the time when we viewed all of my memories as they all only smiled. "This memory I will always keep in my heart. No matter what. You all ready to go?" they all nodded as Luna's horn lit up and we appeared on the roof and I noticed Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity were all gone. "Where did they go?"

"They needed to rest up for a few things in the morning they had to do. They said it was important." Twilight said.

"Well that could be understandable. But I feel all rested up." I said stretching my arms.

"That's because we were all put to sleep for the task." Luna said and I only smiled but I then noticed the sun starting to come up.

"Well looks like the sun is coming up." I said and Luna's horn lit up just as the moon started to be lowered as the sun took to the sky and I only smiled as Luna's horn went back to normal.

"I need to return to Canterlot. I hope to see you for stargazing later tonight Alex." Luna said as she took off and I only smiled as she disappeared in the distance.

"I'm going to go practice some tricks. See you all later!" and with that Rainbow Dash flew off at a speed I wouldn't of thought possible.

"Well today is reshelving day at the castle. I will see you all later." and with that she teleported away as I turned to Applejack.

"So what's on today's agenda?" I asked her.

"Well your friend needs to finish the trees from yesterday. The chicken coop needs ta be fixed due to the chickens getting out every few minutes." She said.

"I can do the chicken coop for you." She only nodded as she went through the window as I only jumped off of the roof and rolled to a stop at the bottom as she soon joined me up front and she led me to a chicken coop. "we just can't figure out how they are getting out." She said as I took a look see at the coop. "well I'll leave ya to it. Come find me in the orchard when you are finished." And with that I heard her walk away as I popped my head into the coop and looked around inside as I found all the chickens were now looking at me as I then spotted the problem that I think anyone would of missed. In the far back is a hole where it appears a nest should be but isn't.

"There's the problem." I then said as I pulled out my head and walked over to the barn and grabbed a suitable piece of wood with a few nails and a hammer and I walked back just in time for a chicken to fall out of the hole so I quickly picked up the chicken before it could run off and I put it back in as I then went underneath the chicken coop and found the open hole as I then hammered in the piece of wood and I then checked its sturdiness and found it to be good as I then pulled myself out from under the coop and I then put away the hammer and the few extra nails as I then stuck my hands into my pocket when I realized I didn't have my hat on.

"What in god's name happened to my hat?" I asked as I looked around and eventually I spotted it on the head of a frantically running around chicken. "Just great… give me back my hat!" I yelled as I started to chase the chicken around the farm and eventually I chased it into the orchard and I noticed we were soon approaching Applejack and Samson.

"STOP THAT CHICKEN!" I yelled as they both looked at stopped what they were doing as they tried to stop the chicken but it jumped over Samson as he dove after it but was caught in the air by Applejack as she then took off my hat as I reached them. "Thank you Aj." I said as she handed me my hat. "I also fixed the problem for you. At a hole where there's supposed to be a nest it was empty giving the chickens an escape route." She face palmed or face hooved in this case.

"And Applebloom told me underneath was okay." She said.

"Who's Applebloom?" I asked her as Samson walked over.

"She's ma little sister. I have a brother named Big Macintosh and our guardian is granny smith." She said.

"Can't wait to meet them in what 5 days?" I asked.

"4." She said with a smile as I only nodded.

"So what do you need me for?" I asked.

"Your gonna help me load the bushels into the wagon." She said and I only nodded as Samson got back to work as he bucked the trees causing the apples to fall into buckets as me and Applejack worked together on loading them all in. soon we loaded in 15 bushels and Applejack told Samson to take a little break while we brought them back to the barn. "I'll just keep on working so then they are ready for you when you both come back." He only replied as we got walking as Applejack pulled the wagon.

"So how many more are there in the orchard?" I asked her.

"We have maybe about 23 bushels left ta do." She said.

"Doesn't sound too hard." I said.

"That's cause they aren't." she answered as we then reached the barn and I started to unload the bushels from the wagon into the barn and as soon as that was done I was pulling the wagon back to where Samson was.

"What else can you tell me about your family?" I asked her.

"Well big Macintosh is always very protective of us when it comes to us being around other stallions, Applebloom is one of the sweetest sisters around when she's with her friends trying to find her cutie marks, and granny smith is a kind hearted mare who knows how to bake some good apple pie along with other apple treats." She says.

"Can't wait to meet them. But I am now a tiny bit afraid of your brother though." I said with a smile.

"No need ta be worried. All ya got to do is make sure ya don't get onto his bad side and you will be fine." She said when suddenly Twilight ran over to us as we walked.

"The princess said another portal had just opened and closed!" she said and we both froze as we looked at her.

"Where?" I asked quickly.

"In the orchard." She said as I then dropped the wagon as I then started to run through the orchard as the others followed me from behind when I heard it.

"What the fuck happened to me?" I heard as I froze where I was.

"I know that voice…" I said as I turned to a patch of bushes and out came the last person I expected to see. "Sarah…"


	5. SURPRISE!

"Wait a minute. Price?" she said as I only nodded when she punched me in the gut. "That's for leaving us!" she then yelled.

"I missed you to Sarah…" I said as I stood back up straight as I hugged her. "But how did you get here?" I asked.

"Well after you disappeared a month ago I walked into the barn and immediately another one of those giant holes appeared and sucked me in along with my favorite horse." She said.

"A month? I have only been here for a few days." I told her.

"Well it was a month where we are from. What happened to you after you got sucked in?" she asked me.

"Well I crashed into a bran and broke the main beam so I fixed it up for Applejack here." I said turning to them.

"Well you're going crazy." She then said.

"He is not going crazy." Twilight then said as she froze and turned to look at them both.

"Did they?" she asked.

"Yes we can talk. We had this same discussion when Alex came to Equestria." She said.

"Wait a minute. Equestria? Holy shit we are in that fucking TV show!" she yelled gripping her head.

"TV show?" we all then asked her.

"I forgot you never understood us when we talked about the other boys and girls in school. The TV show called my little pony of their adventures. No wonder this clicked into my head when I saw them." She said.

"Well for now let's find your horse." I said and she only nodded as I noticed Samson walking over with a familiar looking horse. "I guess you found her Samson!" I yelled as the others turned and looked at them walking over.

"Yep. I found sassy." He said and I then noticed she had wings.

"And it looks like she's a Pegasus here. What's her cutie mark?" I asked him.

"It's a cross." He said and I looked to find that it was true and I only smiled.

"Looks like her cutie mark means faith!" I said with a smile as Sarah only looked at me.

"So wait a minute… that pony right there is your horse Samson?!" she yelled and I only smiled and nodded as we looked at sassy who was all black with brown eyes. "Well that explains a little." She then said.

"Well for now Twilight let the princesses know that the new human is a friend." Twilight only nodded as she brought out a piece of paper and a quill as she started to write with it. "Just be lucky that you didn't crash into the barn like I did."

"Then I will consider myself lucky." She said with a smile.

"What's going on here?" sassy asked.

"Well basically you're in a TV show and you have turned into a Pegasus with a cutie mark that means faith and you can talk now." I said summing it up for her.

"Guess Rainbow Dash will have to teach her how ta fly." Applejack said and I only nodded as she looked back and got wide eyed when she saw the wings and I then looked at Twilight as the scroll then disappeared as she nodded at me.

"So let's get everyone back to the house." And with that we all started to walk towards the house and when we got there we found princess Celestia and Luna on the porch and Luna only smiled when she saw Sarah.

"So this is the new human." Princess Celestia said and I only nodded.

"Meet Sarah. She's one of my friends from my world." I said introducing her to them as she only bowed. "And it so happens that she came with one of her favorite horses. Sassy." I said and she stepped forward.

"What is that cutie mark? I have never seen one like it before." Luna said.

"It's a cross. It means faith in our world." I told her and she only nodded.

"We have much to talk about inside." Princess Celestia said and I only nodded as we all walked inside and Applejack went to get us all some refreshments. "First of all do you know how you got here?"

"Well I was sucked into a hole like Alex was along with sassy." She said. "Don't know where they come from though. But I must say it's good to see him after a month of him disappearing."

"A month? He's only been here for a few days." Luna said.

"Well it appears that time in our world is much faster than this world." I said with a smile as they both only nodded.

"Is she dangerous?" princess Celestia asked me.

"Only if you try to hurt me or our other friends. Other than that she's harmless." And with that she hit me in the arm which had actually hurt. "Pretty much."

"Then she will stay." Celestia said.

"Sister…" Luna said. "I felt another rift and it was a big one." We all paled.

"Where?!" I asked her.

"Right outside of the house!" she said and I only paled even more as I ran to the door and found about 7 soldiers that all looked Japanese.

"Are you American?" one of them asked.

"Yeah I'm a American. Does that mean anything bad?" I asked and immediately they hefted their weapons as they started to shoot their guns as I took cover and so did the others. "Sarah!" I yelled.

"they are using old Arisaka type 38 bolt action infantry service rifles along with a couple of them using a type 92 shiki kikanju heavy machine guns!" she yelled.

"Samson! Rifles!" I yelled as he disappeared and then reappeared with two bags as he threw them at me as I was ducked under a window and I pulled out a few rifles and I loaded them up. "Sarah!" she looked at me. "Catch!" I yelled as I threw the rifle and as soon as she caught it she popped out and fired her first shot as I then popped up in the window and fired my first shot as well but I missed as machine gun fire caused me to get back down. "If they decide to move up we are screwed!" I yelled as I turned to the others. "Get out of here!"

"We aren't leaving you Alex!" Twilight yelled and I only sighed.

"Then stay and die!" I yelled as I then popped out of the side of the door and fired as I hit the leg of one of the ones with a rifle as he then crumbled onto one knee but he kept on firing as I was forced to take cover once more.

"Got any plans?!" Sarah yelled.

"When the machine guns reload we kill them quickly and then we quickly kill the other 5!" she nodded. As we continued to take pot shots at them eventually the machine gun fire stopped. "Now!" I yelled as we both popped up and then we took aim quickly and fired as we both hit our marks as mine hit his head while hers hit the others chest as we then took cover once more as we smiled.

"did you get yours?!" she yelled and I only nodded as she smiled as she popped up and tried to fire but it didn't as she then came back into cover and tried to reload but couldn't. "I'm jammed!" she yelled as I pulled out one of my sixxers and I tossed it over to her as she caught it and she clicked the back as I set aside my own and pulled out my other sixxers and when I nodded to her we popped out once more as we let lose all of our bullets into them as I killed three and she only killed 1 as we popped back into cover. I then tossed her another barrel as I only pulled out my knife. "Really? You're going to charge out there?" she yelled and I only smiled.

"I got more accurate since the last time you have seen me threw it." And with that she then popped up and I heard her fire once more and I heard one of them yell out in pain as I then popped up and I threw my knife as it impaled into the last guys heart as he then fell onto the ground dead as we then walked outside and found they were now all dead. "These guys are from world war two." Sarah then said as I only nodded.

"But no matter. We will bury them with the same respects as their country would." And with that she nodded as she collected all of their weapons and ammo and took them into the house. She had to make quite a few trips with the weapons but the ammo she took in one trip as I cleaned off the body's as the others soon joined us.

"Who are these humans?" princess Celestia asked me.

"These are Japanese soldiers from world war two. It happened a long time ago from where I was born." I said.

"War?" Luna asked and I only nodded.

"Not all of us humans are into piece. A lot of countries invade to try and take more land. The wars are sprouted whenever one country tries to invade another." I said. "You finished with their weapons?" I asked as Sarah walked back out as she nodded. "Well help me find their names." She nodded as she walked over and started to fiddle with one of their uniforms as I did another's and when I found it I laid it on top as I did two others while she did the 4. As soon as we were done I turned to look at Applejack. "mind if we borrow the wagon?" she only shook her head as I walked and collected the wagon and when I got back they all helped me load the body's into the wagon with their information on top of them and we then started to walk through the town.

Eventually we reached the cemetery with a small group of other ponies as I grabbed two shovels and we went to the far back as we then started to dig them graves and every time one was done we lowered the body into it with their eyes closed and then left it open for the end and when we were done I made the signs and then buried them all as I then grabbed the gravestones and then implanted their names onto them as I set them into their right spots as I then touched the top of each gravestone and we all walked back to the farmhouse with the wagon. "So now what?" Applejack asked.

"If the portals are going to happen all over time there is going to be a lot for me and Sarah to do about the other humans that come through." I told them.

"Why me?" Sarah asked.

"Because you're the only other one that knows how to use a gun." She only sighed before she nodded as we reached the farmhouse. I dropped off the wagon near the barn as the princess and Luna said their goodbyes before they flew off towards their castle.

"So what I going to be doing while we are here?" she asked me.

"Well we are going to be helping Applejack with the farm." I told her and she only nodded as everyone walked inside after Twilight left as well with saying her goodbyes before she left. "So sassy. How does it feel to be able to talk?"

"It feels quite strange." She then said.

"Well you will get used to it." Samson told her.

"I better Samson." I only laughed at their quarrel. "What are you laughing at?"

"Just laughing that you girls are fighting like a couple of kids that despise one another." They only looked away as they walked away. "So what has happened since I disappeared?"

"Well your mom and sister have been very miserable without you as well as me, Gus, and Carl." She said. "We moved in with them to help them out on the farm but it was never the same without you there. Work was slower, your sister was as sour and bitter as ever, and every time one of the brats came and tried to destroy your fence they were shot at and some of them were hit in the legs."

"I'm guessing Charlie's doing?" she nodded. "She never liked them. But how in the world did she get her hands onto a gun?" I asked her.

"She got it for her birthday a few weeks after you disappeared from your grandpa." She said.

"Grandpa and his guns." I said causing her to smile. "But what about the horses. Have they been taken care of good?" she nodded.

"It's basically the only thing Charlie cares about at the moment. All she ever does is water, feed, play, and muck their stalls. She has barely been eating so she lost a few pounds over the month. She has barely slept which aids her being so sour and bitter. And when we do get her to sleep. She cries herself to sleep." I only put my head down.

"Well that's trouble… she was like this when dad died as well and I was the only one there to comfort her since mom was too busy with work to help her." I said.

"Well that just means ya are a good brother." Applejack said as I only smiled as I pulled her in with a hug as well as Twilight.

"You guys are some good friends." Sarah couldn't help but laugh. "Now what's so funny?"

"I always knew that if you watched the show you would instantly try and seek them out and become friends with them when we were younger." She laughed out.

"Yeah fuck you to." I told her as she soon stopped laughing as I let go of the two.

"I guess I should say that the princess also wants you to come to the gala later tonight." She said as I looked at her.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yes. She gave me a ticket before she left along with one for your friend." Twilight said with a smile.

"I remember that episode when one of the boys I was hooked up with talked about. Didn't you all make the gala a disaster?" Sarah said and they all blushed.

"Um… yes…" Twilight then said.

"How about we go visit Rarity so she can get you a dress Sarah?" she immediately punched me in the gut as I only laughed through the pain.

"Why did you do that?" Applejack asked a little bit mad.

"Because she hates dresses… a lot…" I said with a smile as I got back up.

"You damn right!" she yelled causing me to laugh even more and when I stopped she had on an angry face.

"Fine I won't bring it up anymore." She only smiled and nodded. "I'll just wear my regular clothes." I then said.

"First you need a shower and those clothes need to be cleaned." She said crossing her arms as I only sighed.

"Yes mom…" and with that she punched me once more as I laughed once again.

"Again. Why did you do that?!" Applejack yelled.

"Because she never liked to be called mom by any of us. Me the most since I was the most annoying about it." I said as I got back up. "So can you please show me where the bathroom is?" Applejack only nodded as she brought me up to a room and she pointed to a door as I then nodded and she walked out of the room as I took off everything and left it on the bed as I then climbed into the shower and I turned it on and regretted being in it at first until it started to warm up and I sighed with relaxation as I then started to scrub myself. I had many scars from over the years from farm injuries. I even had a scar when I was attacked by a crazy ass chicken! Not my best moment.

As soon as I was finished cleaning I turned off the shower before I stepped out and started to dry myself off when the door opened and immediately I took the towel out of my face to find a blushing Applejack who had my clothes on her back. And with that she quickly set them onto the counter as she then rushed out as she closed the door and I must say I was still standing there from the shock before I snapped out of it and I then finished drying myself off as I then put on my clothes as I then walked out and then down the stairs and when Applejack saw me she blushed once more as I did a little.

"So when will it be time to leave?" I asked them.

"In a few hours we have to meet up at Rarity's to put on our dresses before we board the train to Canterlot." She said and I only nodded.

"Also next time Applejack… to avoid what had happened knock first…" she only nodded.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing!" we both said instantly.

"Sure…" Sarah said in a sarcastic voice.

"Fine she walked in on me as I was drying myself off with my clothes…" I said and instantly they blushed as well as Applejack once more.

"So for now what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower as well." Sarah said as she then walked up the stairs and a few minutes later I heard the shower turn on.

"So what were you guys talking about?" I asked them.

"We were talking about you." Code green…

"What about?" I then asked.

"About you." Applejack said. They are dodging the question. Code yellow.

"Like what?" I asked.

"What you were like in your world." Code orange.

"What about me?" I then asked.

"Um… I think we already said to much…" CODE RED!

"Come on. Spit it out." I said.

"About how you used to love another human in your world." CODE! Um… BLURPLE!

"I will have to have a talk with Sarah later about that subject. It is not a subject I rather have anyone talk about." I said with a little anger as I heard the shower turn off and we all sat there in silence as she walked down the stairs but as soon as she saw my face she tried to walk back up the stairs but I rushed over and I grabbed her arm and pulled her over as I forced her to sit down. "Now what did she tell you?"

"She told us about this 'girl' you used to love in your world. What happened to her?" Twilight asked as I only sighed.

"That… is a tough memory to talk about…" I said.

"Then we could ask Luna to go into your mind alone to see them." Applejack said but I only shook my head.

"And risk you stumbling upon all the other secrets I would like to keep in my head… I will go with you into my own mind." They only nodded. "But I wonder why Luna said she was hoping to see the constellations tonight when we are going to be at the gala?"

"Maybe because so then she could see them with you during the gala. The gala is very boring Alex." Sarah told me.

"Well that sounds like the more reasonable reason." I said with a nod. "But for now what do we do?" I then asked them.

"Well Rarity said she wanted to show you something later today when we go to put on our dresses." Twilight said.

"I wonder what it is about?" I then asked.

"Well it has ta be good." Applejack said. "I mean since if its Rarity and she wants ta show ya something then it has ta be good."

"That does sound right." Twilight said.

"So what do you all think it is?" I asked.

"Who knows. Maybe an accessory?" Applejack said.

"Well I think all of our time talking has made it so then we need to head over right now. It's time to put on the dresses." Twilight said and we all nodded as I grabbed a rifle with my sixxers and their holsters as well as a bandolier belt as Twilight only rolled her eyes. As we walked out of the house and towards Rarity's and as we walked I got a few smiles from the ponies we passed and after a few minutes we finally reached where we knocked and immediately we were ushered inside where we found the others. "Who's that?" Pinkie Pie asked suddenly appearing behind us as she scared the living shit out of me and Sarah.

"Guys this is Sarah. She's a friend from my world that was brought here just today." I said gesturing to her as she only nodded her head as the others walked over but as usual Rainbow Dash flew over and got all up in her face before she backed down.

"Why is she here?" Rainbow Dash then asked.

"She got here the same way I did along with her horse. She was pulled into a portal exactly where I was pulled in." I answered for her. "So for now she's stuck in Equestria."

"Well to bad I didn't make her anything then." Rarity said with a frown and I only looked at her.

"You made me a suit? When did you even get my measurements?" I asked her as she only laughed.

"I am very stealthy when I take my measurements. Like I'm not even there." She said with a smile. "But your suit is upstairs. We will change down here and we will let you know when to come down." She then said pointing to the stairs and I only nodded as I walked up them and I found my suit hanging on a door. But before I describe it let me put it on first. As I grabbed it and walked into the room and started to change I made sure to connect my holsters to the pants as soon as they were on before I did the rest of the suit and I then stood in front of the mirror.

My suit I must say I was impressed. My suit was blue with a red undershirt and a purple tie. And to top it off I had what appeared to be a purple, blue, and red rose on my upper right. "How in the world did she know my favorite colors?" I then muttered with a smile as I continued to look myself over and over.

"You can come down now!" I heard Rarity yell and I only smiled as I put back on the belt and rifle as I then walked down the stairs. "Are you really going to wear those darling?" I then heard her ask.

"I rather not have another incident like earlier today." I said as I came into view and I must say they all looked beautiful.

"You look nice Alex." Twilight said with a smile.

"Thanks. But how did you know my favorite colors Rarity?" she only laughed.

"A fashion designer like myself should know when her clients dress or suit calls out to them in the way of color. But how did you like the rose?" she then asked.

"It's beautiful. Don't know how you did it though but I love it." She only nodded as Sarah walked over and walked around me as she gave a whistle.

"You look nice man." she said.

"If I had enough time I would of made you a dress." Rarity said as her eye twitch and I held onto her just in time for her to start flailing.

"What's wrong with her?" Twilight asked.

"She… does not like dresses remember?" she only put on a face of recognition and when she calmed down I let her go. "So when do we leave?"

"In just a few minutes. Make sure you all have what you are bringing. I doubt they will let you through with those Alex." Rarity said but I only laughed.

"They try it and they get hurt." I said. "Nobody touches a man's weapons."

"That is actually true. When one of the brats that comes to the barn touches one of them he literately shot out the boy's tires and windows. Let's just say he never came back again. Not even with his friends." Sarah laughed out as I only nodded.

"Well everypony I think it's time we get going." Twilight said as we all nodded as we walked out and towards what appeared to be a train station.

"You forgot to show me this Twilight." I told her.

"To be honest you get to know it pretty quickly when you visit to Canterlot often. You were going to find out about it eventually." She said with a smile as we boarded the train and as soon as it took off I watched as Ponyville became a dot before it disappeared.

"Why are you bringing those?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because I have a small feeling the gala won't go as planned." I answered as they only nodded.

"But what did you mean by what happened earlier today? Did it have to do with those bodies you buried earlier?" Pinkie Pie asked and I only nodded.

"7 world war two Japanese soldiers appeared outside of the farmhouse while Luna and princess Celestia were visiting. As soon as they found out I was a American they opened fire." I said.

"What are Americans and Japanese?" Twilight asked. "I wondered that since the event."

"Americans and Japanese are races of our world. There is a single term for us all and that is humans but there are many races in our world. Americans, Texans which is what I am, African Americans, there are many races." I said.

"But why did you say war?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because humans are not always a peaceful race. We had a total of 2 world wars. Country's attacked one another for power and land. America was one of those lands but America was neutral during one of the wars I forget which but because of what another country did to a American ship they then became a part of the war." I said.

"Our kind knows no bounds of war. They would do anything to get information. Even kill loved ones." Sarah said as I only nodded in agreement.

"But as long as I'm here that won't be happening anytime soon. Also the sooner princess Celestia finds a way to stop the rifts or whatever we are calling them the better." I said.

"But what if there was a way to send you home but the portals were just closed?" Twilight said.

"Then I would stay in Equestria. I'm happy here." They all only smiled.

"Well it will be nightfall by the time we reach Canterlot. So for now I suggest we get some rest before we get there." Sarah said and I only nodded as I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.

**Hey guys I got a few quick things to say. First of all… next chapter is going to be very fun. Planed out by me and Scar… and the humiliation of a pony we both hate. Also even though I am putting up chapters as frequently as I am over the summer I won't be able to update much due to my parents wanting to have me outside almost all the time. I will type as much as possible and upload as soon as I can so don't worry about that. But also expect a MAJOR SCENE ALERT! For the next chapter because I did say… it was going to be a blast. Well this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	6. im in trouble

"Wake up Alex." I heard and as I opened my eyes I looked to find Sarah standing up in front of me. "We are here." I only nodded as I got up and stretched as I looked around to find the others already getting up.

"Well let's get going." I said with a smile as we all exited off of the train and I must say Canterlot looked beautiful at night.

"it is a breath taking sight is it not?" rarity said as we started to walk towards the castle and I could tell many ponies also walking that way were giving me looks and mumbling things under their breath that I could almost barely hear.

'Why is there an ape here?'

'It's so disgusting'

'I hope it knows manners'

And with that I stopped. "If you something to fucking say to me say it to my motherfucking face!" they all froze and looked at me shocked. "Otherwise! Shut the fucking hell up!" and with that we started to walk once more and I could tell the others were intimidated by what I had just said.

"Well they are fucked if they continue to do this." Sarah said with a smile as I only nodded as we reached what appeared to be the entrance and we were stopped by armored ponies.

"I'm sorry princess but your pets must remain outside." One of them said and immediately I had a knife to his throat as the other guards and other ponies stared at me with shock at what I was doing.

"Don't you ever call me a fucking pet or my friend! A pet again! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" I yelled and he nodded as I took the knife away as I slipped it onto my belt but I then felt it get grasped and immediately I turned around and punched the unicorn in his face as he was sent flying and I noticed my fist left a indent in his helmet. "do not touch my stuff!" and with that I walked in with a few scared friends and as soon as we got inside we all calmed down quickly as everyone left to do their own things as we were first greeted by Celestia beforehand though.

"I am glad you could all make it. But why do you have your weapons Alex? They were supposed to be confiscated." Princess Celestia said.

"I have a feeling something bad will happen here. Plus no one touches my weapons." I said.

"I'm surprised that the guard even let you through with them!" she said getting wide eyed but also with a smile.

"Well they did after I left a dent with my fist in one of their helmets when they tried to take my trusty knife." She paled at that. How is that possible? She's all white?

"Then I will make sure you are undisturbed by them during the gala. My sister was going to wait for you in the garden." She said and I only nodded as we said our goodbyes and we all then walked away as everyone separated leaving me with Sarah and Twilight.

"Where is the garden?" I asked her and she pointed in the direction and I thanked her as I left her with Sarah as I then walked through the crowd of ponies before I eventually reached a large open door and I walked through and immediately found Luna sitting on a bench near a pond. "Lovely night isn't it?" I said and she jumped a little and turned around but smiled when she saw me.

"Nice to see you could make it Alex!" Luna said happily as I only nodded but she got wide eyed when she saw my weapons.

"I already had this conversation with your sister. I doubt your guards will want to touch my things again." she only nodded as I sat down next to her and watched as the animals in the garden just walked around. "The garden is beautiful." I then said.

"Yes it truly is. I like that my sister was taking care of it during my banishment." She said with a smile. "It was my favorite place to escape the royal duties of being a princess."

"Well it's a perfect place to be. So you ready for some star gazing?" she only nodded as she reached down underneath the bench and pulled out a blue and silver telescope. How did I not see that when I walked into the garden? As she set it up and when she was done she pulled out some pages and handed me a quill as she started to search the sky through the telescope as I only stared up at the sky and looked around. "So they do have a few constellations from my world…" I then muttered as I started to draw the dots onto the first page. Thanks to my keen eye and also thanks to my grandpa I was good at drawing the night sky thanks to all of his help.

As I continued to draw I noticed a page and quill floating next to Luna as it made dots all over the page as she continued to star around the night sky. As I finished with the first page I then connected the dots to create the constellations from my world before I then started on the next page on my next section of night sky as I started to dot the paper once more. As soon as that was finished I spotted no human constellations in this one so I then started on my last section of the night sky and after a few minutes I finished once more and I looked to find that Luna had finished as well. "Your world has a few human constellations." I said and she smiled.

"Really? What are they?" she asked with a smile as I showed her my pages.

"You have the big and little dipper, Leo, Orion the hunter, and Hercules." She seemed intrigued by what I had said.

"Well maybe I could teach you all of Equestria's constellations." She said with a smile as I smiled a little bit bigger.

"I would love that." She smiled a bigger smile.

"I guess we should return to the gala now." Luna said with a small sigh.

"That does sound to be the wisest decision. I rather not have your sister thinking I kidnapped you." She only giggled a little as she packed up the telescope as she folded up the paper and then slipped them into a pouch on the telescope before it disappeared and she only nodded as we walked back inside and immediately we walked over to the punch table. "Well I must replace my sister as greeter. I hope to see you again before the end of the gala." I only nodded as she walked away and soon I was joined by Twilight who had some punch with her.

"How was star gazing with Princess Luna?" she asked me.

"It was good. This world has a few human constellations. Some pretty easy ones to see as well." She only smiled as she took a sip from her punch.

"I would like some punch please." I heard and I looked to my side to find a white coated and yellow maned and tailed pony.

"Oh. Sorry." I said as I moved out of his way but he remained unmoving.

"I said I would like some punch please." He said again and I could tell he had a little anger in his voice.

"Then get it yourself." I said.

"I am prince blueblood peasant!" he said. "You listen to me!"

"No I do not." I said and immediately I felt myself pushed by him.

"As I said you listen to me peasant and-" before he could finish I pulled out a sixxers and it was pointed at his head as the ponies around us gasped as he stared shocked.

"I am not a peasant or even one of your fucking subjects. But try to make me do what you say and it will not end well for you." I said calmly as I then holstered my sixxers as he still stood frozen in his spot.

"How dare you peasant!" he then said as I turned to look back at him. "You dare say that to me! I hereby challenge you to a duel!" he said as several ponies surrounding us gasped as I only looked at him.

"No thanks. I think I will pass on that blueballs." I said and immediately he was even more infuriated.

"You cannot say no to my challenge peasant!" he said.

"He said no prince blueblood." I heard Rarity say as I saw her approach.

"So your with this whorse then!" he then said.

"I may not know what that means but I will take that as an insult. Either go away or I will be forced to hurt you." I said and he only laughed.

"Try it! Auntie would gladly throw you in jail!" he said.

"He already said no blueblood!" Rarity said and he turned to her.

"that's prince blueblood to you peasant!" and with that he pushed her as she crashed into an empty table with a small yelp of pain as I then rushed over to help her up and when I did I turned to look at him.

"Alright blueballs! Now you have gone too far! I accept your challenge!" immediately multiple other ponies gasped as he only smirked as he walked towards an open door.

"Alex do you even know how to use a sword?" Twilight asked worried.

"Well then I guess it's a good time to find out. What are the rules in a duel around here?" I asked her as I started to walk after blueblood.

"You either have to make him unfit to continue the duel or disarm him. Or be the first to inflict an injury." Twilight then told me as we entered a courtyard and the ponies all surrounded the open doors as several Pegasus were in the air flying to see better as I approached blueblood and when I stopped next to him a guard walked forward with a case in his magic and when the case was opened it revealed a variety of weapons as blueblood took a rapier as I then looked over them all before I just picked a simple one handed sword as I swung it around a few times to test its balance.

This will have to do. As I nodded at the guard and he walked away blueblood took up one side of the courtyard as I did the other as he got into a stance and I only turned sideways as I pointed at him with the sword in my right hand and soon a gong sounded and he leapt at me before I could react. As he reached my I blocked his first strike as I then pushed him back as he landed a few feet away and he charged me once more with many rapid attacks as I did my best to block them all and I dodged the few that made it past my blocks.

He didn't need to use actual stamina for this fight and that was what I was using up at the moment. He was using his magic to swing his rapier so he didn't have to worry about breaking a sweat or at least that's what I think. I don't know if unicorn magic is unlimited or limited in a unicorn's body yet so I will have to try my best to come up with a plan. As I dodged a swing he made to my head I then decided it was my turn to go on the offensive and that's what I did as soon as I deflected another attack from him and immediately I went for the maximum amount of slashes I could as I deflected his every attempt to catch me off guard.

As I made slash after slash with a following block which was accompanied by another attack I could feel my stamina slowly getting lower and lower as I felt sweat on my forehead that was getting so dense that it flew off with every slash I made. I won't be able to keep this up much longer. Sooner or later he's going to wear me down enough to be able to avoid most of my blocks and with the speed his attacks are I won't be able to dodge them all.

So I guess I might as well play a little bit dirty. And with that as he went for a lunge I sidestepped as I then tripped out his front legs and he face planted into the ground where I was then able to catch my breath for a few seconds before he got back up and he started to attack once more as I was once again put back onto the defensive. Now this is just getting annoying. I don't remember Twilight saying anything about how we fight so if tripping him was okay then maybe other things would work as well.

As I continued to formulate a plan into my mind as I blocked every attack from him now as I noticed sweat form on his forehead but only a small amount. Not even enough to make a drop. So unicorns do use stamina with their magic. So that means he doesn't have a unlimited supply. That's good at least. If I'm able to wear him down enough I might be able to take this. As he went in for another lunge this time I sidestepped and elbowed him in the back of his head as he face planted into the wall causing me to wince a little. "That had to hurt." I said as he got back up and shook his head before he once again charged at me.

Man am I glad for the story's grandpa use to tell me when I was younger. He talked about fighting in many of his stories much to the objections of mom and dad. But he only promised to tell them to me and not Charlie and that had calmed them down. When he told his tales my brain memorized every bit of what he did when he was in a fist fight against an opponent more skill then him. I just need to use those now and I should be okay.

Grandpa said that the attacks and blocks he used needed to be practiced before they were perfected. But I never practiced them or needed them until now. Guess I need beginners luck at the moment. As he made several more attacks I started a move grandpa had used against a gang leader when he was younger and needed to fight to survive.

As I blocked the first attack I then quickly spun around as it caused his lunge to miss before I then tripped out his legs during the spin and kicked him away as he crashed into the wall multiple feet behind him. I guess my dancing helps with these moves. And with that he got back up and charged me once more and I could tell by his eyes he had the intent to kill. As he started to lay more and more attacks against me I started to smile as my plan was working as I noticed more and more sweat on his forehead.

My plan was to get rid of enough of his stamina so then his attacks at least slowed down a little so then I could initiate more of my plan to anger him more and more to cause his attacks to then get faster therefore causing his stamina to drop down faster. As his attacks continued and as I pushed him back he smirked as his horn lit up a little bit brighter quickly and I then noticed all the sweat disappeared from his forehead as he smirked as he then attacked once more and immediately I saw the difference.

It was like he had just suddenly regained his stamina and now he was faster than ever and his attacks were even more powerful than before. He must of used a spell to regain his stamina and increase his strength! Now that's fucking bullshit. As I started to formulate a new plan I could feel myself getting weaker even more. I need to get a quick breather but how? I already used up all of the moves grandpa had used to get himself a breather. Maybe… I could create one myself!

As I started to figure out what to do he had spun around and bucked me in the chest as I slammed into the wall and I ducked just in time to avoid his rapier trying to slash at my neck as I then kicked him in his chest as he skidded back a few feet. Guess it's time to try it out now. Hope to god that it works. As he charged at me and as he made a lunge that I knew I couldn't dodge and he had a smirk on his face so I then quickly spun my sword in front of me as it knocked the rapier to miss me as I then spun around as the bottom of the sword hit blueblood in his face as it then knocked him onto the ground and I stood up in a small slouch as I breathed hard. This was taking too long. I don't even know what would happen to me if I lost. Maybe I should ask. "What would happen if I lose anyway?" I asked as blueblood got back up with a smile.

"Because of what you had said to me you would be executed." Some of the crowd gasped as I only paled a little. So surrendering was out of the question.

"Well then what would I get if I win?" technically I was stalling so I then could catch my breath and regain a little bit of my stamina.

"Why you get to live of course. But you would still need to face consequences for what you had done to me." He said with a confident smile as his horn got bright again for another quick second before it died back down.

"Well what would the consequences be?" I asked him as I felt my breathing getting slower which meant I was getting back more stamina then I thought.

"Why you would either be banished, executed, or thrown into the dungeons for a very long time. Or I could just make you my slave. Or you could past the consequences onto one of your friends." He said. Well fuck you to. So either way it's a no win situation for me. Then I might as well die here.

"Then how about a duel to the death for me?" he only laughed as some of the ponies gasped.

"If that is what you wish peasant that that's what will happen!" he yelled.

"then come at be blue butt!" and with that he got angrier as he then charged me once more as I blocked his first strike and I barely missed his swing for my neck once more. This is just getting fucking ridiculous. He can just regain his stamina and increase his strength whenever he wants. All he needs is a few seconds and then bam he is back to normal. As I started to block his strikes once more I was glad that I was able to stall him enough so then I could catch my breath. As I blocked attack after attack I had to come up with a brand new strategy since he could regain his stamina and increase his strength. I can't do my other strategy so that's fucking great.

"time to die you useless ape!" he yelled as I didn't react in time for him to stab me in the gut in my left side before I was then bucked into the wall as I collapsed onto the ground as I struggled to get back up even though I had wasted all of my energy.

"Blueblood stop this!" I heard Luna yell.

"Sorry auntie. But he decided to turn this into a duel to the death for himself. And now he will die in the name of nopony!" and with that I suddenly felt new strength enter my body as I quickly shot up and blocked his swing downwards as he stared at me with disbelief. "impossible!" he yelled as I then swept out his legs and then kicked him back with more force then I ever had as several cracks formed in the wall where he hit as I then stood up straight and I could feel myself get stronger somehow. How is this happening? The only thing that happened was I was on the ground and I grabbed my sword to help myself up and… the sword! And with that I looked at the sword to see the edges of it surrounded by a golden glow as I then lifted it and looked at it and he never changed shape. The only thing that changed was the glow. "How are you standing ape?!" I heard blueblood yell as I turned to looked at him.

I was to mad to even respond because I suddenly appeared in front of him and all I did was lift my legs and I was in front of him as he then stood in shock as I noticed out of the corner of my eye that some of the crowd stared at me with shock as blueblood stabbed me gut once more and he smirked but all I did was looked down and raised my hand as I then back handed him away from me and closer to the crowd as I then pulled out the rapier and felt no pain at all as I looked down to find that where a wound should be there was none as I only grasped the rapier and broke it in half with one hand as I then appeared next to blueblood as soon as I lifted my legs. "Do you yield?" I asked.

"never." He said with spite in his voice.

"Well you already lost when your weapon was destroyed. So I already won." And with that he put on a face of recognition as I then threw him as he flew over the crowd and he crashed into a wall causing some things on said wall to fall onto his head and then suddenly a cake fell on top of him and I noticed that Rarity was on the other side of the table looking innocent and immediately I felt my strength disappear as I then collapsed onto the ground blacking out.

"Is he alright sister?"

"He will be fine Luna. For now send that sword to be inspected. I suspect there was something wrong with the sword before the duel started."

"What are we going to do about everypony? They all saw what happened. I'm surprised he didn't kill blueblood."

"They will be sworn to secrecy for the sake of him. But I think I know what we need to do with him."

"What? Throw him in Tartarus? You know what blueblood had done to get those things said to him."

"I know that Luna. But he isn't getting a punishment. More like he will be quite useful to us in the future."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes sister… I fear that… they… are returning…"

"But mother and father had banished them from our realm for all eternity! How could they return?!"

"Because remember. An eternity isn't a set time so they could of comeback whenever they have wished."

"Is this actually true sister?"

"It is Luna. But for now we must worry about how he is doing. Send some guards to start swearing them to secrecy. As soon as he wakes up I know he's going to have a lot of questions about what had happened."

"I know of this. But what is wrong with the sword sister?"

"The sword… I fear I do not know yet. But I wish for it to be locked up until we figure out what it did to Alex during the duel. When blueblood learned he wasn't going to be punished he went hysterical. I wish for some guard to watch over him wherever he goes."

"That's what I was thinking of too, Tia. When do you think he's going to wake up?"

"Who knows Luna. I know that the elements are going to be staying except for Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. They are needed in Ponyville for their jobs and duties. Applejack isn't going to be going but she still has the farm to look after. I pray to the maker he wakes up soon. For their sake."

"That's what I pray as well sister. But what about the other human?"

"She wishes to stay. When she saw what had happened immediately everypony got out of her way as she rushed over to him. Before I could take him here she got aggressive and tried to attack me but she was knocked out with a simple spell. I informed the guards to put her into the dungeons until he wakes up and is feeling well enough to leave."

"He most likely won't like that he is in the dungeon sister. She is like a sister and a mother to him."

"Then he will be a little aggressive when he wakes up. But… I fear for his safety as well as all of Equestria."

"I'm sure we could do what mother and father had done long ago. All we have to do is find the ritual."

"Then we will need to make haste. When we aren't performing our duties I suggest we search the most ancient sections of the library. We will also need to search about the sword as well as the enchantment books just in case this is only a enchantment."

"Do we even know what his symptoms were when he had the sword in hoof?"

"Several ponies say that he was stronger, faster, and he had regained his stamina from it as well. There was another thing but nopony was close enough to tell what it was. But in the end he collapsed. I suspect the after effects are he has complete exhaustion. I don't know of any other effects though."

"Well I suggest you go and start court sister. I will watch over him…"

"Thank you Luna for putting up with him in your room. Let me know if anything transpires."

"I will sister…"

When I next opened my eyes I looked to find myself staring at what looked like a night sky until I tilted my head and found that I was in a room and it was light outside. When I tried to move I found I could barely even move a finger. Well shit. As I looked around eventually I got wide eyed at what was to my left laying down… and it was Luna… she was sound asleep it appeared as I heard a soft and very faint snore come from her. "What dafuck happened to me?" I whispered as I continued to looked around the room and I spotted my stuff near the door to the room. "Well at least my stuff is here…" I then muttered and I heard movement to my left and I looked to find Luna's eyes slowly opening. "hello." I said with a smile and her eyes shot open and she smiled when she saw me.

"You are finally awake!" she said with a big grin.

"What do you mean by finally?" I asked her.

"You were out for two days Alex. Whatever that sword did to you in the end it caused you to black out and go unconscious." She said.

"Well why can't I move anything except my head?" I asked her.

"While you were unconscious every so often you would spasm. I was forced to put a stiffness spell on you to stop that. But now that you are awake I can remove it." She said with a smile and her horn lit up and I then could feel my body relax but I could feel that every part of my body was numb one way or another. As I sat up I started to move everything to help get rid of the numbness as it slowly went away and when it was gone I jumped to my feet and cracked my back and did a few stretches.

"Well I had a very nice nap anyway." I then said as she giggled a little. "So what's currently going on?"

"As soon as you went unconscious our friends decided they would stay for as long as they could. The only ones that had left were Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. They had jobs to do except Fluttershy was needed to take care of her animals." Luna told me.

"What of the others?" I asked her.

"They are all currently just wandering around the castle or sitting through one of my sister's courts. They always came to check up on you during lunch and by what the sun says it is just after breakfast and court has just begun." She said with a smile.

"Then how about we go pay them a little visit." She only giggled a little as I walked over to my stuff and put everything on and I noticed my suit was folded up next to them. How am I in my other clothes?

"Why and how am I in my other clothes?" I asked and she blushed.

"Well… um… the suit had gotten wet due to the weather had started to rain unexpectedly so you got drenched and… I needed to change you out of them to prevent you from getting ill… and Rarity happened to have your clothes and…" she blushed more at that part and I put on a face of recognition.

"So you basically saw me almost entirely naked?" she nodded as I blushed a little this time as she blushed a little more. "Leet's pretend this conversation never happened."

"agreed." She said as I slung my bandolier and rifle onto me as I then walked out of the room as I followed Luna through the halls until we eventually reached a large door that had multiple guards outside as Luna walked towards the door but I was stopped by the guards.

"You must hand over your weapons." One of them said as I only cracked my neck and knuckles as I noticed the one with the dented helmet.

"You wouldn't want a repeat of the gala do you?" I asked and the one with the dent immediately backed off but not the other three.

"You must hand over your weapons before you can go in sir!" he said again as he reached to me but I quickly spun around and he was now in a headlock as the others drew swords against me as the dented armored guard just stayed back as one of them reached to me again and as soon as he touched my sixxers I had it.

"I THOUGHT I SAID TO NEVER TOUCH MY STUFF!" I then yelled as I then let go of the guard I had in a headlock as I then kicked him into his buddy's plus the dented armored guard as they laid at the end of the hall as I took a short breather and I nodded to Luna as she opened the door.

"Luna. I thought you would be asleep by now." I heard Celestia say. "Is something wrong with Alex?"

"No… he's fine." Luna then said with a smile.

"Well has anything changed with him at all?" I heard Twilight ask.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" I said as I came into view and instantly I was tackled by three mares as I hugged them back and when they finally let me up I looked to see that princess Celestia had a big grin on her face as well as Luna but she was holding back a laugh with her hoof as I only cracked my back. "Gheeze I get knocked out for two days and that happens to me." I said and they all laughed.

"We missed ya Alex." Applejack said.

"Well it was like a very short nap for me." I said.

"How are you feeling Alex… does anything feel off?" princess Celestia asked.

"Nope. I feel as good as drinking milk." I said. "So now what?"

"For now we must keep an eye on you and make sure that you will be able to leave without causing yourself any more injury." Princess Celestia said.

"So does that me I will have to stay at the castle for who knows how long?" she nodded. "Just great. Now you three need to head back home and tell the others I am okay as well as get some sleep." They were about to protest but I cut them off. "Don't say that you did sleep I can see the bags under your eyes. Also where's Sarah?"

"She had to be knocked out and put in the dungeon." Luna said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled in furiously.

"She attacked me when I tried to move your body to a safer location. She is currently still there." Princess Celestia said.

"Well tell the guards to release her and bring her here." I said but she only shook her head.

"Whenever one of us goes down there she immediately tries to attack us. We tried to let her out yesterday and she knocked out three of mine and Luna's best guards." She then said.

"Then I'm going down there." I said and she only smiled.

"You might be the only way to actually calm her down. Luna if you don't mind taking him." Luna only nodded as I followed her out of the room with the others as we walked through the halls and eventually we reached some stairs and we started to walk down them until we eventually reached the bottom and I started to follow her past cell after cell.

"So what happened while I was out?" I asked them all.

"Well we basically came and checked up on you after lunch every day." Twilight said.

"But I'm surprised that you all never went back home. Even though I wasn't that injured." I said.

"Still. It didn't feel right leaving our friend." Rainbow Dash said.

"Still. Twilight you have Spike and Applejack you have the farm to look after." I then said.

"Spike is old enough to be able to look after himself." Twilight retaliated.

"And remember Samson and sassy are on the farm." Applejack then said as I sighed.

"I'm starting to think that the only reason why you are actually here is because you all like me." I said and I could feel the temperature drop when I said that and when I turned around I saw that they were all rubbing the back of their heads. "So you do like me!" I said and some of them blushed and I noticed Luna also paled a little when I said that. "You to Luna?!" I said with a big smile as I laughed a little.

"Now what's so funny?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm laughing because of how you are all taking this!" I said with another small laugh as I then calmed down and they looked at me a little angry. "Well now I'm in some deep shit…" I then said as I braced myself for a pounding only to then find myself being hugged by them all. "Wait? What?" I then said as they let go.

"So ya figured us out. So what." Applejack said with a smile.

"Wait a minute. So you all knew that each of you liked me? Even Luna?" I asked.

"Luna we actually never knew until now." Twilight said as I turned to her.

"So how long?" I asked her.

"Since that night on the roof…" she said faintly and I only smiled.

"I got to learn signs of love from mares then." She perked her head up as she saw my smiling face. "I could tell when girls in my world were in love with me but if I couldn't tell here looks like I got quite a bit of reading to do. I just wish that you would of all told me about this sooner." They blushed a little at that.

"Well we were all afraid about how ya might react. Seeing as you are a different species then us." Applejack said.

"If I had to I would become a pony to be with you all then." They looked at me amazed as I said that.

"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yep but first I got a few questions for the three of you." I said looking at them. "But I'll just combine them all into one word. When?"

"When ya saved me from the Timberwolves." Applejack said.

"When you saved me from that crazy human." Rainbow Dash said.

"When I got to know you better when I was showing you around town." She said and I gave a low whistle.

"All three of you on the same day… now that's a feat all by itself." I said. "But what are we going to do for now?"

"It's up to you if you want to be with us and-"

"There's no question. I'm going to be you all." I said with a smile as they looked at me amazed.

"Really?" Luna asked and I nodded.

"If I had known earlier I would of confronted you all on it and then talked with you all. Like what is happening right now." I said.

"So does that mean?" Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

"Yep. Let's make a herd." They all smiled as they hugged me. "But Luna what about your sister?"

"We will have to keep us all being together a secret for my sister's sake. She… let's just say she gets very possessive of me…" Luna said.

"Then we will keep it a secret. But that might be hard to do around you beautiful mares." They blushed. "Now let's go get Sarah out of here."

**Well don't be afraid to let me know what you all think. The sword won't appear for a while after this chapter so don't worry about that. Also if you have any questions just put them into your review and I will answer them to the best of my abilities or PM me. Either way the name used in the review will be known at the start of the next chapter. I will do a maximum of 10 questions per chapter depending if I get a lot or like three per chapter if I font get that many. Well this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	7. Checkup time

"Are we almost there?" I asked Luna and she only looked back and nodded.

"Just a few more cells and… we are here." She said as I turned to look inside of the cell and looked to find a sleeping Sarah.

"And I thought you would be happy to see me!" I yelled and immediately she jolted awake and when she saw me she smiled as she ran over as Luna unlocked the door and she walked out and we hugged. "And I always knew you cared." And with that she hit me in the back of my head. "I guess I deserved that."

"Well how are you feeling after you went unconscious and came back?" she asked me with a smile.

"Well I felt like shit at first but I feel better now. I will have to most likely spend a few days here to make sure I really am alright." She frowned at this. "It's my life Sarah and I approve of what she is trying to do." She only sighed.

"Don't forget that I am your friend Alex." She said crossing her arms.

"And don't forget that I just said it's my life." She only sighed once more.

"Well can we leave now? I rather not have to eat another dungeon meal." I only laughed as we all followed Luna out and soon we reached the top of the stairs.

"So you guys need to pack whatever you brought and head home… I rather not hear that you didn't take care of yourselves while I'm here." They only nodded as they walked down a different hallway as I continued to walk with Luna and Sarah.

"So what's going to happen to me?" Sarah asked.

"You're going to go back with them and make sure that Samson and sassy have been working on the farm." I told her as she only pouted.

"Just because you were here longer than me doesn't mean that you know what's best." She said.

"And now who's acting like a child." She only smiled as she playfully hit me in my shoulder. "What time is it. I feel hungry enough to eat the entire fish population." I then said.

"It is near lunchtime Alex. And seeing that you were asleep for two days I am not surprised by that." Luna said with a small laugh.

"Well for now let's go grab some grub." Sarah said and I couldn't help but smile at her wanting some food. That was always Gus's thing. As we walked eventually we reached what appeared to be like a dining room and immediately we were encountered by several pony's wearing chefs clothing.

"What can we get for you today princess?" one of them asked with a bow.

"I would like a simple salad if you don't mind. What would you two like?" Luna asked with a smile.

"I'll take a salad as well please." Sarah said.

"Maybe an extra-large salad for me." They only bowed as they backed their way through a swinging pair doors as we took our seats. "So question. What happened to bluebutt when I went unconscious?" Luna giggled at that a little before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Well he was very displeased that you were going to live and that he couldn't do anything to you. But when he next challenges you make sure it is a fair fight before accepting. He doesn't like to lose." Luna said worried about my safety as I only laughed a little.

"Depends if I could get what had to me happen again." I said. "I wish I knew what had happened. I'm suspecting that it was the swords doing though." She paled a little bit. "But for now that's in the past and this is the present." They both only nodded as the chefs walked back out with three plates. Two regular size while mine was a little bigger as they set them down in front of us as we all started to eat. As we ate in silence I couldn't help but feel what I was doing was wrong. I mean giving all four of them a chance? I had come here by unknown means and what if there is a chance it might send me back… what if I'm forced to leave them… I won't let that happen… not ever again! "Are you okay Alex?" I heard Luna ask as she snapped be back into reality.

"Yeah I'm fine." I then noticed I had already finished eating. "I think I might go tell the others I said goodbye." Luna only nodded as Sarah got up from her seat.

"Then I might as well leave with them." She then said as I only nodded as we walked out of the dining room and immediately found them.

"So you all ready to go?" I asked them and they nodded but I could tell they were saddened a little. "listen." They looked at me. "I will be back in no time. I'm feeling as well as can be. I expect to be back in hopefully three days." They smiled. "And I hope you will all write to me as I write to you every day." They nodded. "I'll miss you all." I said giving them a large hug as they hugged me back before I let go and turned to Sarah. "Well let me at least walk you all to the train station." They all smiled as we started to walk out of the castle and when we finally got out we continued to walk in silence. "So say hi to the others for me okay." Rainbow Dash only smiled.

"We will Alex. We will tell them that you will be coming back soon." She said as we reached the train station and gave them all one last hug including Sarah and I waved them goodbye as the train took off. As I watched it get smaller and smaller until it disappeared and I only put my hands into my pockets as I walked back towards the castle and walked around in it until I eventually found Luna talking with Celestia. "So what am I even going to be doing while I am here?" I then asked them making it so then they knew I was here.

"Later today princess cadence and prince shining armor will be coming to meet you." Princess Celestia said.

"Prince shining armor better not be like blueblood!" I then said and they laughed.

"He is as kind as the heart could be. He did marry the princess of love." Luna said.

Awe shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

"Then I'll give him a shot." They both smiled.

"First of all let's go get you checked by the head nurse and head doctor. See how your body is doing from being woken up after two days." Princess Celestia said and I only nodded.

"Right away princess." She only laughed.

"If you're not going to call my sister princess you don't need to do that with me as well." She said.

"Okay Celestia." And with that we started to walk through the halls until eventually we reached an all-white room with multiple gurneys and there were multiple ponies in the room that were dressed like doctors and nurses. As Celestia cleared her throat that's when they took notice of us as they walked over.

"Good day princess Celestia, Princess Luna. What may we help you with today?" one of them asked them.

"We have brought the human Alex to be checked he was the one that had gone unconscious." Their eyes widened as they pulled me over to a gurney before they strapped me down after they took away my things… even my fucking hat…

"This better be a fucking joke cause if I see a single knife I will hurt you all!" I said struggling as Luna only giggled.

"This is only to make sure you don't hurt yourself while they perform the tests." Luna then said.

"We will return after a while to see the report doctor magic." Celestia said.

"We will have it for you by the hour I hope." The doctor said with glasses as they both walked out. "Everypony except for nurse Snowheart, nurse Gladestone, and doctor surge please leave." And with that all of the pony's except for three left leaving me with the four.

"So what's going to happen?" I asked.

"We need to test your motor controls, then test how well your body can do in multiple challenges, and then finally just a magical brain examination." He said and I paled on the last one. "No need to worry about the last one. We won't be cutting open your head. We will be using our magic to go into your brain to see if there is any damage." That calmed me down a little. "For now let's begin." And with that one of them produced a hammer and tapped me on my of my knees causing them to try and go upwards and then they unstrapped me. "Now was that so hard." He then said and I gave him a glare. "I'm only doing my job. Now walk around the room and tell us if you feel any pain in your body."

As I got up and started to walk around in multiple places I did feel pain and when I got back I sat back down. "Did you feel any pain?" one of the nurses asked me.

"I felt pain in both of my legs, my arms, and my back. Don't know how I didn't notice this when I first woke up." I said.

"That's because the stiffness spell had some side effects that last a little bit after being taken off." One of the nurses told me. "This only means he must have damage inside of his body cause I'm seeing no injuries on the outside."

"Well we will have to add to the list full body magical examination." Doctor magic said. "Nurse Gladestone could you please prep the physical room." And with that the yellowish orange nurse walked through a door at the other end of the giant room. "Now could you tell us what it felt like?"

"It felt like every time I tried to move I felt a searing pain in my legs but it wasn't that bad in my arms. Whenever I moved my spine went into pain first and it was worse than my legs." I told them.

"Doctor Surge go and prep an examination room please." And with that the other stallion left. "Anything else?"

"Well besides my head keeps on getting headaches that's about it." I told them.

"Doctor Magic. The physical room is done." the nurse said from the other end of the room.

"Let's begin your physical." He said as I followed them all into a giant room with a lot of things in it. Like a track, weights, and that's actually about it. "Let's see how you do on the track. Run until you feel like you can't run anymore." He said as I took up a position as I then took in a deep breath until I started to run on the track. Within the first few seconds I met the first turn and then another few seconds later I was met with the second turn as I was down a straight path and as I continued to run the pain in my legs lessoned the more I ran as well as my back and arms. As I went onto the third turn and then the fourth I then ran past the doctor and nurses as I then reached the first turn once more and immediately I felt the pain start to come back in major spikes and as I rounded the second turn the pain in my arms came back just like in my legs and as I rounded the third and fourth turns, just as I reached the pony's I felt my whole body shut down as I collapsed mid run as I tumbled a little bit on the ground as I then stopped on my stomach and I struggled to get back up but I couldn't feel my body respond to any movement I wanted to.

"You can get up now." I heard doctor magic say but the pain was too great to even move and then I heard them all run over.

"Are you alright?" I heard one of the nurses ask.

"It… hurts to much… body… won't respond…" I said between the pain as I felt myself lifted.

"We need to get him to the examination room now!" I heard as I felt the pony I was on start to run. "nurse Snowheart go tell the princesses what has happened!" and with that I heard running fading away as the pain only continued as I was then put onto something. "Get the examination unicorns in here now!" I then heard as I heard doors slam shut and I noticed the room had turned dark… or was that myself blacking out?

**Luna's POV**

"Princesses!" we both heard as we stopped talking and we turned to find nurse Snowheart running towards us.

"Is Alex's examination done?" I asked.

"No! He collapsed during his physical!" she said quickly.

"What?!" both me and he yelled.

"He couldn't move a single muscle in his body as he laid on the ground because of the pain! We rushed him into the examination room immediately after he told us!" she said.

"We must go sister!" Tia told me as I nodded and we started to run alongside the nurse and I noticed that we ran past cadence and shining armor who were confused at what was happening but we kept on running and eventually we reached the room Snowheart had told us about as we rushed in and watched as the doctors and nurses tried to stop Alex's body from spasming as he yelled out in pain every few seconds. as nurse Snowheart ran in soon a doctor came flying out from a stray kick as he crashed into the wall as Tia rushed over and helped him up as he rushed back into the room as they eventually successfully had a hold on Alex as they then strapped him in as they all exited and they joined us behind the glass. "What can you tell us doctor magic?" I heard Tia ask him.

"He successfully ran around the track two times before he collapsed and he was unable to move due to all the pain. As soon as we put him down onto the table he started to spasm and yell out in pain." He said as several unicorns ran into the room with Alex and surrounded the table.

"Did he do anything else before the track?" I asked him but he shook his head.

"The only thing we did before was check his motor controls and they were alright. Then when we had him walk around the room he reported that he had pain in his legs and arms but the worse came from his back. I suspected something had happened to his spine but that quickly went away as he finished the first time he came around successfully." He answered as the unicorns prepared their spell and then they started it and Alex stopped spasming as one of them turned and nodded as the examination team walked into the room and replaced the unicorns as they walked out.

"Sister I suggest you let Twilight and the others know what has happened." She nodded as she brought out a scroll and a quill as she started to write on it. As we watched the examination team continue to examine Alex as they wrote down on their pages every few seconds. That is never good. As we continued to watch in silence soon cadence and shining armor walked in. "I didn't know you arrived." I said with a smile as they only nodded.

"We decided to make it a surprise. Who's that?" cadence asked as she looked at the table that was behind the glass.

"That is Alex." I answered.

"What is he? I know he isn't a pony." Shining armor said.

"He's what is called a human. He came to Equestria through a magical rift that my sister is currently studying." I said.

"Why? If he's the only one why would you do that?" cadence asked.

"Because other humans have been arriving through these rifts." They paled. "And not all of them are good. The only good human is one of his friends from his world. We have had a total of 8 humans appear in this world and they tried to kill him and his friend. The first bad human tried to kill the element of loyalty, Rainbow Dash."

"Then why is he even here? If he's dangerous why not get rid of him." Shining armor asked.

"Because he killed the other humans and saved me and my sister plus your sister along with her friend Applejack from the most recent attack. He killed all 7 of them with what he calls guns with the help of his friend."

"Where are these guns? I think I might want to take a good look at them." Shining armor said but I only shook my head.

"The last pony to touch his things was injured. This only happened twice and the second time had happened earlier today." I said and he paled even more like there was absoulutly no color in his face.

"What do you know about him?" cadence asked us.

"He came to Equestria long with his horse Samson." They got angry at that.

"Does that mean he is bad?!" shining armor said but I only shook my head.

"No. that's what they call pony's that are about the size of my sister in their world. But he got smaller as what Twilight tells me and his cutie mark is one we never seen before but he has seen." I said.

"What did it look like?" cadence asked.

"At the bottom looked like a cross and the top of it swirled around into a heart at the top. He said it meant loyalty in his world. Then another pony appeared that had come with his friend from his world. Her cutie mark was a cross and Alex said it meant faith." I answered.

"The scroll has been sent to Twilight. Hopefully they catch the next train to Canterlot." Tia said as she walked over. "And hopefully it has been a good day to you and shining armor cadence." They only smiled. "And to believe Alex thought you would be like blueblood, shining armor." He got angry at that.

"Why would he think that?" he asked.

"Because he had dueled blueblood during the gala. That duel is the reason why Alex is like this. Something had happened to him that caused his entire body to shut down. I believe it was because of the sword he was using. After the duel he shut down and was unconscious for two days and he just woke up today. As soon as the stiffness spell effects had worn off this happens." She said. "So for now we must hope that he will be alright." And with that the examination team walked out and walked over to us.

"He has many injuries underneath his skin. I'm surprised he is still alive. He has many broken bones, many of his nerves have been cut off from his brain so that is the reason why he couldn't move and is the reason why he was spasming because his nervous system didn't know what to do so it went haywire. His brain is absoulutly exhausted and is the reason why his body is in so much pain instead of the broken bones." He said.

"How long until he recovers?" I asked him.

"A few months. The spell should help alleviate the pain in his sleep and we will have to constantly monitor him." He said.

"Thank you for your time. Would it be wise to move him?" my sister asked him but he only shook his head.

"That would break the sleeping spell put onto him. His entire nervous system needs time to recuperate and fix itself. So until that's fixed the sleeping spell will stay on him." He said.

"Thank you. Tell the other doctors and nurses to go back to what they were doing. Leave a team here to keep a watch over him." He nodded as he walked over to the doctors and nurses and soon they all left except for two doctors and a nurse as we walked out as well. As we walked through the halls we eventually ran into Twilight and the others as well as the two ponies from Alex's world and his human friend Sarah.

"Is he going to be alright?!" Twilight asked and I nodded as she sighed with relief.

"He will need to be asleep until his nervous system calms down and then reconnects with his mind. Only until then he won't be able to talk with us." I told them.

"How long would that fucking take?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. For now all we can do is wait." My sister answered.

"So this is the other human from his world?" shining armor asked walking forward and looking at her.

"Big brother!" Twilight yelled as she rushed over and hugged him and she smiled when she saw cadence. "Sunshine sunshine ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" they both said as they did their little greeting as Sarah laughed.

"I remember hearing about that from a Brony on my world!" she said.

"What do you mean?" cadence asked and she froze.

"I said to much!" she then said as she started to run as shining armor chased after her as I only laughed as we walked after them when I felt it.

"Sister!" I said and she looked at me. "I felt two rifts!" her eyes widened.

"Where?" she asked me quickly.

"In the gala room! I don't know about the other though!" I said and we all started to run towards the gala room and when we got there we all froze. It was full of humans wearing red and they all had their weapons pointed at us and I noticed shining armor and Sarah was caught by them.

**Alex's POV**

"Should we kill him?"

"He's a American stugo. Yes we kill him. I just wish I knew where we were first."

"Just kill him and get it over with."

And with that I quickly sat up as I surprised the two humans in the room as I then knocked their AK's out of their hands before I kicked them all into the wall knocking them out and as I looked around I gasped. They had killed three ponies in the room and their blood covered the walls. One mare and two stallions. Both in medical wear. "You guys are fucking dead." I said as I snapped their necks while they were unconscious. "I hope to god there aren't any more of you and-"

*BANG*

"Oh come on!" I yelled as I pulled a SMG off of one of them and a desert eagle off the other as I grabbed their AK's and one of them had a shotgun which I slung across my back as I started to run through the halls and every turn I found at least one more dead pony in medical wear and that only made me madder as I continued to run and eventually I burst into the gala room where immediately I ducked behind the wall and I snuck a peak and I got mad. They had captured Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Sarah, Samson, sassy, and two pony's I did not recognize and I then noticed multiple guards lying on the ground away from them as they were surrounded by blood and I gasped a little when I saw one of them shoot another one in the head before they threw it onto the pile.

These guys were redcoats from when America first started. This isn't fucking good. If I can take out as many as possible the others would at least have a fighting chance against them. But how the hell am I even up anyway? Wait a minute. Is there something else on my back? As I looked and pulled it out I gasped a little when I found it was the sword I had used when I dueled against blueblood.

No wonder. This thing is awesome. Hope that I don't go turbo though. As I put it back onto my back I made sure the desert eagle, the AK's, and SMG were loaded as well as the shot gun and when I was done I took a deep breath. "HEY MOTHER FUCKERS!" I yelled as I jumped over the railing and used both AK's as I opened fire on them all and as I tumbled on the ground I tossed aside the empty AK in my left hand and pulled out the SMG as I shot it as I swung upwards as the bullets bit the redcoat in front of me as I then tossed aside the empty AK in my right hand as I spun around as I pulled out the shotgun.

Causing my hand with my SMG to knock aside the recoat that got mowed down to be knocked to the side as I then swung my shotgun forwards and fired as it hit the two approaching redcoats that were going to try and stab me. I then spun around as I fired the SMG and killed 5 more of them until it ran empty as I then threw it at an approaching redcoat, stunning him a little, as I then cocked the shotgun and fired at him knocking him backwards into two other redcoats but as I tried to fire again I found I couldn't as they now opened fire on me as I back flipped multiple times and on the last flip I pulled out the sword as I was in a stance in front of the others.

"OPEN FIRE!" one of them yelled and as they did it was like the sword in my hand took control and it blocked all of their bullets as I then threw it and it impaled into one of the officers as I ran at said officer and jumped onto his chest as I then pushed off with the sword as I also pulled out the desert eagle and fired at multiple redcoats as I killed them with a shot each and as I came down I stab the sword down into the redcoat underneath me and I looked around and noticed it was the last one before I felt myself collapse once more and black out.

**Luna's POV**

As soon as Alex collapsed me and the others rushed over to him and checked on him. "How was he even awake sister? And how was he able to move around with his nerves being all broken along with his bones? And how did he get the sword?!" I asked her.

"I do not know. But I fear that the second rift had happened near where he was placed." She said. "The sword we will need to study immediately."

"Can we see what happened to his nerves first at least sister? I know we all need to know what has happened to him." She nodded as her horn lit up and so did mine as I checked his lower half. All of his nerves are already reconnected with his brain and they are all already healed. But I can feel that they are getting power from somewhere. As I searched I gasped at what I found. The power was coming from the sword and when I looked up at my sister she looked very worried. "Sister…"

"he is all healed… because of the sword… this is a very ancient magic my dear sister… even before mother and father… he is connected with the sword as it feeds him power and helps his regeneration on all his broken cells as well as his bones." She said.

"Is there a way we could disconnect him from the sword?" I asked and she shook her head.

"He has been connected with it since his duel with blueblood. Disconnecting it would mean certain death for him…" she said as I looked to find him starting to wake up.

"Everypony back up. He needs some breathing room." Cadence said as his eyes opened and he sat up.

"What the fucking hell happened? I remember killing a bunch of redcoats before I blacked out." He said.

"That's because you killed the new humans. They did wear red." My sister told him.

"They are from when America was first formed hundreds of years ago." He said as he stood up with my help. "They are from the British empire. Or I think empire but that's what I always thought in school." He then said. "This just means that they are coming from anytime from my world." And with that the feeling returned before it disappeared.

"I just felt another rift sister." I then said worriedly.

"What the fucking hell happened to me?" we then heard as we surrounded Alex as he and Sarah looked around in shock.

"I remember that voice!" Alex then said as he pushed past us. "Gus?!"


	8. Confessions

**I was going to try and make two chapters with this but screw it I don't know what to put into the middle. But next chapter I hope to god my mind makes it perfect with no fighting. Well hope you could forgive me for yet another fight scene.**

**Alex's POV**

"Alex?!" I heard as I noticed a familiar sight up on the railing.

"Gus!" I said and he smiled as he ran down the steps and we did a brother hug as Sarah ran over and hugged him.

"Where you been all this motherfucking time?" he asked angrily at me.

"I've been here! I was brought to the land of Equestria with Samson!" I said and he froze.

"Did I just hear you say Equestria?" he asked and I nodded as he fell backwards as he fainted as I caught him and laid him down.

"Who is this Alex?" Twilight asked.

"This is another one of my friends. This is Gus." I said and they smiled.

"Nice to see that another one of your friends is here Alex!" Pinkie Pie said as Gus then sat up.

"I can't fucking believe I'm in the TV show…" he said looking around.

"Is there something you aren't telling us Alex?" Luna asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well by what they say there is a TV show about this world in our world." They looked at me confused. "About every adventure Twilight has had is known by many boys called Bronies and girls known as Pegasister's." They got wide eyed. "I never knew about the show until the day Sarah came to Equestria. So how did you get here Gus?"

"I entered your barn to come and check and see what was taking Sarah and I was pulled in along with Stud." He said as I face palmed.

"That's the exact same way that Sarah came as well. How long has Sarah been in the barn before you came to check on her?" I asked.

"About an hour." He said.

"So it seems that time in our world is extremely different or the portals just send whoever is sucked in at a random time. Sarah said I was gone a month before she came here and I was only here for a few days. You said that Sarah was gone for an hour and you appeared almost a week since Sarah appeared." I said gripping my chin.

"This just means that the rifts are more complicated than we thought." Celestia said and I nodded.

"So far I have been around every time a rift appears. I suspect that they will always appear wherever I am. But I don't know the range." I said. "So I suggest the three of us keep a weapon on us at all times. In fact where are my things anyway? I rather have my hat."

"It is still in the infirmary as well as your other things." Luna told me and I only nodded as I started to walk there with Gus and Sarah.

"So in total how long have you been here?" Gus asked me.

"A total of maybe 5 or 6 days." He got wide eyed.

"Now that is amazing and you were only missing for a month!" he said.

"Sarah arrived on my second or third day here." I then said.

"And she was only gone for a hour!" he then said as we reached the infirmary as I grabbed all my things. I equipped my holsters and my sixxers as I slung my bandolier over my myself as I did the same with my rifle. "Do you really have all those things with you all the time?" he then asked as I nodded.

"We had to face 7 soldiers from world war two Gus. I was lucky Sarah was with me or else we would of all died." He only nodded as we walked out. "Now let's see if we can find Stud." Gus nodded as we walked back towards the gala room and we found sassy and Samson talking to a blue pony with a black mane and tail and they smiled when they saw us.

"We found Stud!" Samson yelled as we walked.

"Wasn't he a blue roan? Not all the way blue?" I asked.

"He changed to fit this world. His cutie mark is a scale." Sassy said.

"That means balance. So we got loyalty, faith, and now balance." I said with a smile. "And it appears he is a unicorn. So now we have the three main types."

"Who's this?" I heard Twilight ask as she walked over with the others as they saw Stud.

"This is Stud. Gus's favorite horse from our world. Twilight you might need to teach him how to do magic since he is a unicorn and Rainbow Dash you might want to teach sassy how to fly." They both only nodded.

"So what happened in the hour Sarah was in the barn?" I then asked Gus as he paled.

"Alex… before I left to check on Sarah… your sister… tried to kill herself." I froze at that.

"WHAT?!" I then yelled at him.

"She was just about to hang herself but me and Carl stopped her in time." He said.

"Oh my god…" I then said as I walked over and sat down near the wall as I gripped my head. "She tried to kill herself…"

"Your mom said that she will be watching over her from now on and that she can't leave her side… how we found out was a list of ways to die crumpled up out in the pasture. She crossed them all off but she circled hanging." He said.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with her… she knows that isn't the way to go… no matter what…" I said. "Did she try anything before you left her?"

"She tried to sneak a knife that Carl immediately took from her." He answered.

"What's going on Alex?" Fluttershy asked.

"My sister… tried to kill herself…" I told them.

"But why?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know why… depression maybe… I hope to god that she doesn't succeed." I said. "Thank you for telling me about this Gus." He only nodded.

"You're her brother. It's the right thing to do." I only smiled as I stood back up and I turned to Celestia.

"On my way here there were multiple nurses and doctors killed by the two people that had tried to kill me while I was out." She only got wide eyed. "As far as I can tell it was quick for them…" she only nodded.

"I will tell the guards to bury them all." She said as I nodded as I turned to Gus and Sarah.

"Collect the redcoat's weapons and ammunition." They nodded. "We might need them in the future." As they went off to do just that I looked at the two ponies that I didn't know as they stared at one of the dead redcoats as I walked up behind them.

"He was brutal with them…" I heard the white one say.

"Because they would of killed you all." They jumped and got wide eyed as they looked at me. "I heard you wanted to touch my stuff." He got even more wide eyed as I pulled out one of my sixxers and he flinched a little but I held it out to him and he eventually opened his eyes and he got wide eyed. "I better not find out you are trying to replicate these things. I trust you aren't like blueblood." He only nodded as he took it in his magic and walked over to the side as I searched the redcoat and I eventually found his information. "He was only 17…" I then said with a saddened tone.

"What do you mean?" the pink alicorn asked.

"No one is allowed to enter the military except if you are 18. I don't remember what the age was back then in my world but he was still a teenager." She gasped a little. "What are the ages of the other redcoats?"

"Average is around 21! Why?" Sarah yelled.

"This one was only 17…"

"Are you shitting me?!" Gus yelled and I only shook my head. "Shit…"

"We should bury them all." They both nodded as I noticed they made a pile of the weapons near the stairs along with the ammunition and I turned to the pink alicorn. "So you are?"

"I'm princess cadence. That's my husband prince shining armor." She said as she looked at the white unicorn as I looked back at her. "So you are Alex? The one that had saved my aunts and my sister in law from other humans." I nodded. "Could we talk in private?" I nodded as I walked with her out into the garden. "I know that you are in love with a few certain ponies." I froze as I turned to look at her smile.

"h-how do you know?" I asked and she laughed a little.

"I am the princess of love… and I could tell by the looks you were giving them and what they were giving you was pure love." I only stuttered a little as she giggled a little. "I won't tell anypony. But sooner or later you will have to tell Celestia." I nodded at her. "So Luna, Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash… shining would not be pleased that you are dating his sister."

"Well as long as he doesn't find out I should be fine." She only frowned. "I plan to tell him when we return to the crystal empire in a week." I only sighed.

"How long do I have?" she only smiled.

"Until me and him leave." I only sighed again.

"Fine…" she smiled a little bit bigger.

"And if you don't do it before we leave I will tell Celestia as well." I frowned at that as she walked back inside leaving me to pace around and think. Well I'm utterly fucked right now. As I continued to pace around and think eventually the four walked into the garden.

"What's wrong Alex?" Twilight asked.

"Cadence knows." I said and they paled. "She's giving us until she and shining armor leave to tell him and Celestia."

"What are we going to do?" Luna asked.

"We tell them. The question is when."

"How about tomorrow. I can tell my brother about us while Luna tells Celestia." Twilight said.

"It would most likely be better if I'm with you for those that way they both don't think I'm a creep or something." They both only nodded. "So are we going to do it with them separately or what?"

"How about together?" Rainbow Dash suggested. "That way we can deal with them at the same time."

"That sounds like a very good idea dashie… but where?" I then asked as I started to pace once more.

"We could tell them in the sitting room." Luna suggested as we all looked at her. "It's a private place where we could be able to tell them easily."

"Well now that that's cleared up what are we going to do when they find out I'm omnivorous?" I asked and all of them except Twilight looked at me confused.

"What does that mean?" Luna asked.

"It means he needs meat to survive but only a little." They looked at me afraid.

"Really Twilight. We could of done that easier." I said and she looked a little guilty. "Now that Gus and Sarah are here I will need to plan small hunting trips. I have lived all my life with meat so it's essential for me to survive." They calmed down but only a little.

"Is this true?" Luna asked and I only nodded as I sat down. "Why didn't you tell us in the beginning?"

"Because I thought Twilight would of told you all. But if she didn't then that means…" Twilight gasped.

"That Fluttershy doesn't know!" she said as I nodded and they all paled.

"What are we going to tell her?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We will tell her in a little bit. I rather not deal with all of our problems at once. It would be wise to tell the others as well." They nodded. "Now back to the subject about shining armor and Celestia."

"Shining armor might try to talk me out of it since we are a different species." Twilight said.

"So how about we tell them I am a omnivore first before we tell them about us being in a herd?" they pondered it before they looked at me.

"That does sound wisest." Luna said. "But what if they take it the wrong way? We hardly know anything about your kind." I smiled.

"Good thing when I came here I lost a book all about humanity that came here with me." They smiled. "But its somewhere on the farm. I don't even know what the spread is for when me and Samson came."

"I could tell ma family ta search the farm for a stray book." Applejack said. "They are getting back tomorrow." I smiled.

"That's perfect." I said. "So now we wait until tomorrow. I just can't believe it. We have only kept it secret for no more than a day."

"Cadence is really good at finding love no matter where it is. Even if it's on the other side of the planet she can feel it." Luna said.

"And she s a tricky one to." I said and they smiled a little. "But Twilight. Could you go get the others?" she nodded as she walked into the giant room and then soon returned with the others.

"Yes Alex?" Rarity asked and I gulped a little bit.

"Okay so I just told them what I am so its time I tell you what I am… I'm a omnivore… meaning I need meat to survive…" to be honest I was expecting them all to freak out but they all remained calm. Even Fluttershy was calm! "I thought you would all freak out?"

"I… um… uh… realized it when I saw you first smiled…" Fluttershy said.

"Meaning?" I asked her.

"I… saw your canine teeth…" she then said as I put on a face of recognition. "So I realized that you ate meat…"

"Okay so that explains you but what about you two?" I asked them.

"When Fluttershy found out she told us." Pinkie Pie said with a smile.

"Well now that that clears things up a little. But for now tomorrow is the time we tell them girls…"

"Tell them what?" Fluttershy asked.

"They will tell you themselves. If you don't mind I think I might want to prep my sword for tomorrow.

The next day we had Celestia teleport the body's back to Ponyville hidden in a secret place and we were currently waiting for the right chance to tell them. Twilight had the idea to have cadence in the room when we told them all and that is what I was about to suggest to cadence. "Hey cadence." I said and she stopped and turned around and smiled when she saw me.

"Yes Alex?" she asked.

"Could you be there when we tell shining armor and Celestia? It might help that you are on board to calm him down from the two things we have to tell them." She looked at me confused.

"Two things?" she then asked.

"Something about my kind that you all also need to know." She only nodded as Twilight came over to us.

"They are in the sitting room. So is cadence going to be there?" she asked and I nodded as I smiled as we followed her until we eventually reached the sitting room and we walked in to find all who we wanted to tell except for Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity.

"There was something you wanted to tell us Alex?" Celestia said and I sighed as I sat down with the others.

"First thing is… we are all dating…" immediately shining armor spoke out as Celestia got wide eyed.

"WHAT?!" he yelled but cadence only calmed him down quickly. "I don't want my sister dating a beast!"

"Shining. There love is good and true. They love each other." Cadence said as he continued to look mad until he eventually calmed down.

"Luna you and I need to talk!" she then said as they walked into a separate room with Luna and I looked at the two.

"Now for the second thing." They looked at me. "I'm a omnivore." They looked at me confused. "I need meat to survive." Immediately I was sent flying by a punch from shining armor as I crashed into the wall and fell onto my feet and as I looked up I could see Twilight was holding back shining armor.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled.

"Shining armor I'm sure he has a good explanation for this." Cadence said as she looked at me and I nodded.

"I DON'T BUCKING CARE! Twilight after this I am notifying mom and dad so then you will move in with them to stay away from him." He then told her.

"I love him shining! Why can't you see that?!" she yelled with a few tears in her eyes.

"I have made my decision Twilight. When they hear about what he is they will gladly help you stay away from him." And with that Twilight ran out of the room crying as Luna burst from the other room and she ran out crying as well as Celestia walked in as I turned to rage.

"YOU AND I WILL HAVE A VERY BIG TALK LATER!" before I could run out the door after them shining armor stopped me. "OUT OF MY WAY!" I yelled as I slammed his head into the wall as his head was now trapped in the wall as I then ran after them. As I ran through the halls searching for them I yelled out their names every few minutes until eventually I found Luna in the garden and I rushed over and started to comfort her. "It's okay Luna… I'm here…" I said as she slowly started to calm down until eventually she stopped crying and she looked at me. "No matter what happens I will make sure we stay together." She smiled with a few tears still in her eyes. "Now let's find Twilight." She nodded as we ran back inside in time to find shining walking away with Twilight in his magic and just seeing that made me mad as she struggled against his magic. As I quickly pulled out a sixxers and shot the ground in front of him.

As he stopped and looked around when he finally saw me the only thing he saw was my fist connecting with his face as he was sent flying by my punch as twilight was dropped onto the ground and I rushed over and helped her up as she only cried in my grasp as Luna ran over. As she continued to cry eventually I noticed shining armor get back up and he shook his head quickly before he saw us and he got angry. "Get away from her!" He yelled as he tried to charge me but I quickly picked up twilight and moved out of the way in time for him to rush the spot where we used to be.

"Watch over her Luna." She nodded as I moved away and I stared at shining armor. "I will prove to you that I love her through a duel."

"Fine if I win you leave Equestria forever." He said and I only nodded as he walked into a door I never noticed before and he walked back out with armor and a spear in his magic and a sword strapped to his side. As we walked out into the courtyard he took up one side as I did the other and I noticed that the others surrounded the entrance to the courtyard as he charged me.

As I deflected his first attack with his spear I quickly went onto the offensive and tried to lay a couple of hits with the sword but he only dodged them as easily as I blocked his own attacks. As he went in for another attack I jumped back to avoid his lunge but as soon as I landed I ducked a swing from his spear as I then back flipped as my feet connected with his chin causing his helmet to go flying off. As I landed back onto my feet I could see a little blood at the corner of his mouth as he charged me with more force then before. This isn't going to last long. I can feel that my body isn't in top condition. Even before the fight. I thought he would at least given me a hour at least from running through the halls searching for Luna and twilight. As he continued to lay attacks on me I could tell that the rage in him was causing his stamina to have a small boost as it also increased his strength as well. As I was sweating I was trying my best to block or dodge all of his attacks until eventually he bucked me into a wall and I collapsed onto the ground but I forced myself back up through the pain and I charged him this time as he looked at me impressed that I got back up.

As I started to lay my own attacks he continued to dodge and block them with ease. This was getting annoying really fast. I would need to defeat him before I exhaust myself even more and then collapse in the middle of the fight. As he only continued to dodge eventually I felt myself get bucked again into the wall as twilight cried out. "Just surrender Alex! I rather not be with you then let you die!" She yelled but before I could get back up I felt myself pushed back down on my back by shining armor and I then felt pain sear through by back as well as in my body. "No!" I then heard twilight yell as I felt him start to kick me and I could feel myself slowly fading away... So this is what death feels like... I'm sure I stopped breathing a few minutes ago... How am I even this awake anyway? Eventually he stopped as he then walked away.

"He's dead now twilight. Now to get you to mom and dad." And with that I heard twilight start crying harder and harder. As I continued to try and move eventually I felt the power from before when I was dueling Blueblood take hold of me as I felt my pinkie touch the handle of the sword and I stood up and I stumbled a little as I heard a few gasps as my arms only hung from me as I looked down in a slouched position.

"How is he alive?!" I heard armor yell and immediately I looked up and he was sent flying just from me looking but I then appeared where he was with my fist in a thrown position as I then appeared where he had crashed and I lifted him up and kicked him back into the courtyard as I then appeared back in the courtyard and grabbed him as he was coming through the air as I held him in the air by his throat.

"Drop him!" I heard and as I looked to my right I looked to find multiple guards had decided to surround me but immediately they were all tripped as I stood there until I found myself in a sweeping leg position as I then kicked shining armor into the wall as I then kicked the guards over the on lookers before I started to walk towards shining armor and as I reached him I threw him into the middle of the gala room before I then appeared next to him.

Next I picked him up and then punched him and I appeared where he was flying as I hit him again in a different direction and did the same thing a few times before I kicked him towards the middle and I then appeared in the middle and I kicked him upwards as he was implanted into the ceiling and I then crouched down and I jumped straight at him as I had both fists in front of me and we crashed through the marble ceiling and I then appeared above him and I spun around twice and on the second spin I kicked him through the hole in the roof as he crashed into the ground and I then landed on a knee with my hands touching the ground as well as my foot as I only stood up but before I could walk towards him I noticed cadence blocked my way and I looked around until my sights set on Celestia. "I think it's time for our talk..." I then said but before I could walk forwards I felt the power in my body disappear and I collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

Twilights POV

As we watched him collapse onto the ground me and the others rushed over to check on him. "Just think if he got ahold of you sister..." I heard Luna say.

"I'm surprised he was still alive after being stabbed in his back by the spear. He should of died immediately. It seems that the sword does more than reappear to him. It seems it increase his abilities and regenerates his body from any wounds." She said. "But even though he won this does not mean the same goes for you like twilight." And with that Luna started to cry a little when Alex's arm shot up and hit Celestia in the face as she was sent flying as the rest of us gasped as he then stood up.

"Never say that again bitch..."


	9. Time for lessons

**Alex's POV**

"What's a bitch?" Twilight asked.

"What's the closest thing you have that means horse in this world?" Gus asked as I forced myself to stand as I stood on my numb legs.

"Slut?" Twilight said.

"He just called her a slut in human language." Gus then said as I looked to find Celestia getting back up.

"I think it's time you and I have our talk Celestia." I said pointing towards a door as she started to walk towards it and I turned to look at Twilight and I leaned into her right ear. "Just so you know I can barely feel my legs." She only nodded as she helped me hobble towards the door and when we got there I realized it was a storage room as she helped me sit down on a crate and she closed the door when she left leaving me with Celestia who only looked at me confused. "I cannot feel anything in my legs and I can barely move them." She nodded. "Now tell me. Why?"

"Mother and father had made it so long ago we would have to marry with another one of our own kind… plus they would have to be royal or a knight of Equestria…" she said.

"Then make me a fucking knight." I said but she only shook her head.

"The knighting process is not that simple. You need to do a heroic act that is severe that could of cost you your life and that you weren't going to be the victim of. That you decided you would help even if it wasn't your own business… plus… there is something else…" she said blushing a little and I could barely see it as she turned away.

"I saw the blush Celestia… what is it?" I asked her.

"I… I…" she said.

"Come on spit it out." I said.

"I love you as well…" she then said.

…

…

…

"Well you're going to have take this matter up with your sister." She looked at me as I had a smile on my face. "And then with the others. All you had to do was tell me that in the first place and not make your own sister cry!"

"That's what father had did to us when we dated while we were younger. He either threw the stallion into the dungeons or banished them… so eventually we stopped dating altogether… even when father disappeared there was no stallion that took interest in us for ourselves… only for the power that came with marrying us…" she then said. Okay I see her point now.

"So you think I wanted to marry Luna for her power?" I asked and she nodded but I only slapped her as it surprised her as I left a hand print on her white face. "Now that is just ridiculous! At first I never wanted to be together with anyone when I first came here due to a tragedy long ago!" she looked at me with wide eyes. "Ever since I could never love again! Until I met them… when they told me they loved me I realized that I could love again and I loved them back…" she had a few tears in her eyes.

"All this time… I never knew…" she said as I only forced myself up and I used the walls to help walk me over to her as I then put my arm around her and when she calmed down I let go and I looked at her.

"No one ever knew… not even the girls when they looked through my memories… I willed for that memory to never come up and I was happy when it didn't… I never wanted anyone to know about her… she died a horrible way that I could not do anything… except for watch…" I said as I had a few tears in my eyes but I wiped them away. "I hope to god none of you ever have to see that memory." She only nodded. "But back to the point. When I lost her I had shut down for an entire year. I barely ate and barely slept and for the next few years I had to eat a lot to make up my lost weight as well as lost muscle. If I ever lost anyone again… I don't know what I would do…"

"It seems to me that we are at a crossroad at the moment." She said.

"Yes it appears we have. Now do you mind helping me over to the crate and then fetch the others?" she did so as she then opened the door, called for the others and when everyone was in shining armor saw the handprint on her face.

"What did you do?" he then asked.

"Why I slapped her for making a false accusation." That made him mad as he tried to charge me but he tumbled onto his feet. "Be lucky that you can at least move your legs. I got no fucking feeling in mine."

"But why did you slap her?" Cadence asked as she replaced her husband with anger in her voice.

"Because she accused me of going out with Luna just for the power." Sarah and Gus's eyes got wide.

"Your dating a fucking horse?!" they both yelled and immediately I had a sixxers pointed at them.

"A total of 4 ponies to be exact. But even if you are my friends I will not hesitate to hurt you." They looked at me like they had been punched in the gut.

"And I thought you had promised to never love again after… you know…" Sarah said.

"That's what I promised but my body thinks otherwise. But now I believe Celestia has something to say." And with that we all looked at her as she gulped a little.

"I… I love him to…" she then said and we all sat there in silence when Luna walked over and hugged her and I looked at her amazed.

"And here I thought you would have been a little bit mad." She looked at me.

"Why would I be? I one of the few that knows where she keeps her diary's." With that Celestia blushed as Luna laughed and we all laughed with her and soon we all stopped.

"So what now?" I then asked. "It's obvious we need to do something but what? I rather not have blueblood finding out about this."

"That would be a problem since you humiliated him in the duel by beating him." Celestia said.

"Couldn't we just throw him into the dungeons?" I asked but they shook their heads.

"We cannot due to his stature… but it would be worse if he found out about this then you think…" Luna said.

"How bad?" I then asked.

"He would kick us from the thrones and take it for himself…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well shit. Can't we just hire an assassin?" I then asked.

"NO!" they all yelled at me as I only pouted.

"Then we have to find a way to make me a knight then. Then he wouldn't be able to do shit when he finds out." Luna and Celestia nodded. "Twilight. I'm sure your castle must have a lot of books about royal history right?" Twilight nodded. "Well then I think it's time we put that egghead of yours to good use." She pouted as I only smiled before she pushed me off of the crate and onto the ground as every laughed as I only sat up. "You do know when I first got up I could barely feel my legs right? Now I can't do shit with them almost." Sarah only walked over and helped me up but then pushed me back down. "Yeah… pick on the handicapped…" I said and this time Luna helped me up as she sat me down back on the crate. "Where the fuck is my sword anyway?"

"it's-" before Rainbow Dash could continue talking the sword flew into the room and almost impaled into my head but it stopped as it floated in front of me before I grabbed it as I looked around.

"Could someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" I then asked.

"Your sword is connected to you as it feeds you its own power. It seems it reacts when you need it most as it increase all of your attributes." Celestia said.

"Does that mean he used magic to defeat me?" shining armor asked.

"No… he used his own speed to do that as well as strength but they were amplified… I'm surprised you lived shining armor." Luna said and they all gulped.

"Okay so the sword makes me badass. But when my pinkie touched it I felt all the pain in my body away as if it wasn't there. Then after maybe about 4 to 5 minutes it all went away and that was the reason why I collapsed on the ground." I said.

"It seems that the sword also speeds up your regeneration Alex. You know like the doctor in doctor who." Gus said and I immediately face palmed.

"I thought I told you to never bring up that show again!" he only laughed at my statement.

"You can't do shit ag-" he stopped as I threw the sword and impaled him with his shirt into the wall as the others looked at me surprised.

"I missed by a few inches…" I then said as they all looked at me surprised that I tried to kill him. "Wrong way!" they all sight with relief but when he tried to pull it out he couldn't.

"What the fuck?" he then said. It wasn't even in there that deep and he couldn't get it out.

"What is the wall made of?" I then asked.

"Marble." Celestia answered me.

"Then it should be able to be pulled out easily." I then said as he continued to try and pull it out.

"Try calling out to it." Luna said as I looked at her confused. "I mean like try saying something to have it return to you. When our father and mother were still around there used to be weapons that responded to the controllers words. I suspect this is like the same thing." I nodded as I looked at the sword.

"return." I said and immediately the sword came flying out from the marble and I caught it in my hand as I looked around at the shocked faces. "How rare is this thing?"

"It has been over 1000 years since I last saw a sword connected with its user." I got wide eyed at that.

"Jesus h Christ **(no offense) **how old are you?"

"I am 1123." She answered. "And Luna is 1099." She then said as Luna blushed.

"Wow… if I wasn't a Texan I would of run out of here." Gus only gave me a look. "Don't give me that look! Even though I lived in Kentucky most of my life I adapted to the surroundings in Texas!" he only shrugged. "But for now what do we do?"

"For now we research what you can do with the sword since all the users were always able to do different things with them but none of them were the same like any other." I only frowned but shrugged.

"But anyways I am glad that you are with us sister." Luna said and her face brightened.

"Does this mean?" we all nodded.

"Welcome to the group!" I said as she only smiled bigger.

"Now that that's cleared up I suggest we get back to work on planning the trip." Luna then said and I looked at her confused.

"What trip?"

A few days later we were all riding in carriages being pulled by peas' as I clenched on for my dear life. "What's wrong Alex? You don't like heights?" Luna asked with a small giggle.

"Yes I'm afraid of fucking heights!" I said and she stopped laughing. "How much farther until we are off this fucking death trap?!"

"About a few more minutes until we get there Alex!" Celestia yelled from the next carriage to the right. I was riding with Twilight and Luna as Celestia rode with Rainbow Dash and Applejack and the others were paired up in twos for their carriages.

"Thank fucking Christ!" I then yelled and a few more minutes I felt the carriage start to go downwards. Soon I felt the carriage land on the ground.

"We have arrived!" I then heard and I then rolled off of the carriage and I then started to kiss the sand… wait a minute… sand?

"You took us to the beach?" I asked with a smile as I looked around and found that the scenery was beautiful as everyone unloaded their things as I only stood up and walked over to the water as I smiled but I then sighed.

"Are you okay Alex? I know what a beach reminds you of…" Sarah said walking over.

"I left most of my past behind me when I came here Sarah. But the memory will always stay… but I should be fine…" she only nodded as she walked over and helped the others unpack as I walked into the forest to get away from the beach for a little bit before I found a fallen tree that I sat down on. "If only they knew… but if they did I would of ruined their fun…"

"Are you alright Alex?" I heard and I looked up to find Celestia walking over with a worried look.

"Yeah… the beach… brings me back memories of… who I had fallen in love with from my world…" she only sat down next to me.

"Do you need to talk about it?" she asked.

"It would be for the best that I did." she nodded as she looked at me. "Her name was Mina… I met her at a beach when I was surfing and she was a fellow surfer I knew from school… I liked her since the ninth grade… we were some of the best of friends and eventually I worked up the courage to ask her out when we were at the beach…" she gasped a little. "and she said yes… we went out for an entire year… until a fatal incident happened where I lived with my mom and sister… a… gang had come and requested we give up our horses so they could sell them… it was the day… that I turned 18… she had turned 18 almost 2 months before me and we were waiting… until I turned 18 to have our first time… but as I blew out the candles that was when they arrived and gave us their demands… since I was the man of the house I had everyone be given a gun and we got into a gunfight with them… we killed off many of them… until a scream came from behind me and I turned around in time to find Mina be stabbed by a knife from behind… I instantly killed the gang member and I held her in my arms… as she died… It has been almost three years since I have seen her die… in my very arms… on that day I vowed to never go to the beach again… and to never surf again… because it reminds me to much of her…" as soon as I finished I felt her hug me as I cried a little and I looked at her as she let go.

"Everypony needs to learn to let go… I basically did the same thing whenever father banished or imprisoned the stallions I brought home… but it was always something different until eventually I became what my father wanted me to be…" she started. "But over time I became what I used to be… when my father and mother disappeared I became what I used to be instead of what father wanted. He wanted to rule by an iron mind and he wanted me to as well… but I ruled with a kind mind. Luna was the same way. She never wanted to rule like father did and when he disappeared we immediately went to work on fixing everything he had caused and the ponies of our kingdom came to like us… never try to hold back what you truly are." I smiled at that as I hugged her once more. "But when is your birthday?"

"What's the date?" I asked.

"The date is March 31." She said.

"Four days until my birthday." She got wide eyed.

"So soon!" she said and I only smiled.

"Well I told my family to never celebrate it because… you know." She only nodded.

"Then why don't you celebrate it in her name." I only pondered that for a moment before I looked at her and I smiled.

"Thanks for telling me that Celestia… and thanks for listening." She only nodded.

"Now I believe your sword would like to do something since it is glowing a little." She said as I took my sword off of my back and I found she was correct as I only smiled like I knew what it wanted me to do.

About an hour later I walked back out with my new toy in hand with Celestia and Sarah and Gus gasped when they saw what I was holding when they walked over. "I thought you promised to never surf again after what happened?!" Gus said.

"well Celestia taught me a few things… a few things that I should of learned long ago… and now I feel like it's time to get the rust off of these bones." They only nodded as I set down the board and took off my shirt before I picked the board back up and I ran towards the water and I jumped in on the board as I started to paddle out. When I got out far enough and a good sized wave was coming I started to paddle back as the wave took my board and I stood up as I breathed in and out as I started to surf once more along the wave. I could tell that the others on the beach were staring at me amazed at what I was doing as I did flips and crazy ass turns and when a funnel started I rode right into it as the familiar feeling rushed through me as I soon came out the other side as I yet again did another flip and soon the wave died down as I just rode it all the way to the shore. "Man does that feel good!" I said.

"What was that?!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"It's called surfing. Took me a tiny bit when I was younger to get used to it but you get pretty good very quickly when you are determined." I said.

"So where did you get the board?" Sarah asked smiling.

"Why I just made it myself for an hour." They stared at me. "Come on. It wasn't that hard."

"Well mind making some for us?" Gus asked and I only laughed.

"Sure. I just need an estimate on how many to make with how fat you are." He tried to throw a punch at me but I raised the board just in time for his fist to connect with it.

"SHIT!" he yelled as he gripped his hand.

"So how many boards?" I then asked popping my head out.

"Could we learn how to surf?" I heard Twilight ask and I looked to see that everyone was with her and I only nodded and smiled. So let's see… when I first tried surfing I broke my first board so it would be best to make two for everyone. So there is cadence, Luna, Celestia, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity I think I actually doubt, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, shining armor, Sarah, and Gus. So that makes a total of 24 boards… well shit looks like I am only making one for each of them. "So 12 boards it is unless any of you would rather back out." I said and as I said Rarity walked back over underneath the shade. "Make that 11 boards. I'll get them done soon. I will be in the forest for a few hours." I said and they all nodded as I planted my board into the ground and I grabbed my sword as I walked into the forest.

**3 hours later…**

"Holy shit I'm finally done…" I muttered as I looked at the pile of boards. I made each board so then they respected the weight and size to each pony and it even had their names etched into them so I don't forget which one belong to which pony or person. As I only smiled I picked up the first three boards and I walked them out of the forest as I then sat them down and I made 3 more trips and when I was all done I whistled and they all looked at me as I waved them over and they all walked over. "I made each board so then they would help you for your first time. Your names are sketched into the board that was made for you." I said and they nodded as they searched through the boards and when they all had them I smiled. "So how long are we going to be here anyway?" I then asked Celestia.

"For 4 days. Why do you ask?" I smiled at that.

"Because it took me 3 days to learn how to ride on the board without falling off." I said and they all gulped a little. "So first we will start with how to properly stand on the board. If you can all do that properly we might be able to get into the water today. So everyone place your boards onto the ground. Gus I know you and Sarah already know how to surf so could you help me." They only nodded as they planted their boards next to mine as they all finished putting their boards onto the ground.

This is going to be hard since they are ponies. "Okay everyone get onto them and plant your feet firmly into the middle." They did just that. "Okay. Now when you are surfing you got to learn how to adjust your feet on the fly. You never know what's going to happen. So if you are planning to do a left turn you will need to focus your weight right to help you slow down a little and then quickly put the weight to your left to make the turn. "Sarah!" I then yelled as she and Gus went out into the waves and when one came along she showed what to do during the turn. "Now for the right turn. Gus!" I yelled at him as he took the wave coming towards hm and he did it the opposite way and when they stopped at the water I turned back to the group. "But if you want to make a really sharp turn you do not do the first step but that is advanced. For now try and practice doing those steps."

"Why?" shining armor asked.

"Because I never practiced and that's the reason why it took me three days. So get to it!" and with that I watched them all practice. As they all started to practice I realized something. The ones with wings would have a speed advantage and the ones with magic will be able to control themselves better. But what about the regular ponies? They might be able to stay on the board better. As soon as I saw that they continued to practice I decided they did enough. "Okay stop!" I yelled and they all sighed with relief. What to do with them next? How about paddling out? That will do.

"Okay! Did you all watch Gus and Sarah carefully as they went out into the water?" I yelled but they all shook their heads as I gripped the bridge between my eyes before I looked at them. "It's called paddling. The most needed thing to get out into the water. Gus!" I yelled and he nodded as he started to paddle towards an incoming wave. "watch carefully!" and with that we all watched as he paddled to the wave as he then turned around and paddled as the wave got to him before he stood up and he rode the wave smoothly back to the beach before I looked at them all. "I trust that you all will be able to do that without practice." They nodded. "Hey Sarah! Mind taking over for a little bit?" she nodded as she rode in as she planted her board into the ground and I just walked away as I gripped my head. This isn't going to go very well… I never thought to bring some water… well fuck me… I just have to hope I make it through the day… as I just walked around a little eventually I felt a little bit woozy so I just quickly sat down and I could feel my head getting a little bit dizzy. "Guess I most likely won't make it throughout the day… but I can't let them know or else it would ruin the vacation for them. As I only sat in the shade I soon noticed that Sarah was taking them all into the water and I only smiled.

She's going to need both me and Gus out there to help them out of the water when they wipe out. As I got up I grabbed my board and I entered the water as I followed Gus until I was right next to him. "How you feeling?" he asked me.

"I'm feeling fine. How many times do you think they are going to wipe out before they get the hang of it?" I said. I lied about the first part to him so I wouldn't worry him.

"I'm guessing once for them all." He said and we watched as they all took their first wave that Sarah calmed down a little and then we watched as one after another fell into the water until it was just Luna. "I guess I-" he didn't get to finish as Luna decided to start doing some tricks on the board that caused the small twig in his mouth to fall out as I started to paddle out and help the others back onto their boards. As soon as everyone was back on their boards I laughed a little at Celestia's face when I saw it.

"Have fun?" I then asked but she then pushed me off of my own board as I only popped my head back out as I only climbed back onto my board in time for a large wave to reach me and I looked to find that the others had made it to the beach and I only smiled as I stood up on the board and I rode the way like I always did before Mina as I did tricks and as I was about to ride into the tunnel I felt the dizziness return as my eyesight started to blacken and I felt my body hit the water.


	10. Back to old self

**Twilight's POV**

as we watched Alex enter through what Sarah called a funnel we waited but we all gasped when only his board came out the other side as the water came crashing down. "Where's Alex?" Fluttershy asked.

"Shit! Why didn't I see the signs sooner?!" Gus yelled as he ran and fetched his board.

"What do you mean Gus?" Sarah asked.

"He had a stroke just before he entered the funnel!" She paled. "I should have seen the signs when I saw him gripping his head and he had no color in his face! We got to get to him before he drowns!" he yelled as he and Sarah went paddling out into the water and I turned to the others.

"We should get an aerial view!" they all nodded as we flew into the air and started to search the water for any sign of Alex. As we continued to fly around I eventually saw something be smashed against the wall by water and when I took a closer look I found that it was Alex. "I FOUND HIM!" I then yelled as I flew towards him and landed on the rock. As the others flew over the waves kept on crashing into him as it kept him planted in that one spot. When I tried to grab him the water almost swept me away. And when I tried to use my magic the water only splashed in my face and caused me to lose my concentration as I dropped him back where he was. I then noticed Sarah and Gus fighting against the waves as they approached where he was and when they reached him Gus quickly picked him up and threw him up in time for another wave to crash down that would have pulled him under. As I grabbed him from the air with my magic I teleported us all to the beach where we were joined by everyone else as Sarah and Gus ran over to him. "At least he's still breathing. We need to get him into some shade." Gus said and we all nodded as he picked him up and ran him over to a few nearby trees and we set him down propped up and I noticed him moving.

"I think he's waking up." I said.

"good." Sarah said and with that she slapped him and he jolted upwards a little as his eyes opened.

"What the fuck happened to me?" he asked.

"You had a stroke just before you went into the funnel. You almost drowned." Sarah said angrily.

"here comes the be more careful speech…" he then said as she only continued to rant and rant about safety until at some point Gus gripped his face and he then banged her on the head as she fell onto the ground unconscious. "God I never thought she was going to stop…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Gus asked.

"Great now the father figure is on me… I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin any of your guy's fun…" he answered.

"About to have a stroke wouldn't worry us… it would frighten us!" Gus yelled. "Do you have idea what could have happened if we never found you?!"

"Yes I know… thought I could beast mode it." He then said as Gus gripped his head.

"Rarity. Do you mind getting him some water?" she only nodded as she ran to one of the bags and returned with a bottle of water as Gus handed it to Alex as he tom off the cap and he took a drink. When he was done he got back up he stretched a little and we all sighed with relief when we saw the smile on his face.

"Well I know I'm done with waves for today unless either of you need me." Gus only shook his head.

"What you need right now is rest. You over worked yourself. That's the reason why you had the stroke." He only nodded and as he tried to walk but he stumbled a little as Rainbow Dash caught him before he fell.

"Which way to the beach house?" she asked looking at Celestia.

"It's that way." She said as Rainbow Dash only nodded as she started to walk with Alex in the direction that as Celestia only walked over to us all.

"I found out something about Alex…" she said with a smile.

"What is it?" Luna asked her.

"His birthday is on our last day here." We all smiled and grinned at that.

"So what should we do for him?" I asked.

"How about… we do something very special for him…"

**Alex's POV**

"Did you even consider what would happen to us if we lost you?" I heard dash ask me as she continued to help me walk towards the beach house that had just come in sight.

"No… all that I was actually worried about was you all having your fun…" I answered her.

"And that almost got you killed! Next time at least tell us." she said.

"I will…" I said.

"Know. Do the pinkie promise." She said and I looked at her confused. I did not know what they mean by pinkie promise.

"Please say it to me so I can say it." She only sighed.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She said making the motions as well and I only sighed before I started.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She only smiled at that.

"Thank you." I only nodded as we finally reached the beach house and we walked in and she showed me to the nearest bedroom and she helped me into the bed and I thanked her as she flew out of the nearby window and back towards the group. Samson, Stud, and sassy had chosen to stay behind and work on the farm. Applejacks family had returned and since Applejack wasn't going to be there the three decided to stay and help. Applejack was going to introduce me to them as her mate when we returned. And from what I heard about big Mac… I was in no hurry. As I only lay there to think I felt the air in the room suddenly drop as I then suddenly felt better. When I looked around I looked to find that my sword was now on my chest floating a little. As I got back up I felt good as new as I only walked over to the window and I squinted my eyes in the distance and I smiled. Guess reckless me has returned. "Fetch board." I said as my sword flew straight past me and down the beach as I only watched as the storm came closer and closer and I then noticed that my board was now floating outside of my window and I grabbed it as my sword then floated over and laid down on my bed. "Oh no… your coming with me." I then said as I grabbed the sword and hooked it onto my back.

As I walked out the front door I noticed specks ever approaching from down the beach and I watched as the storm then hit as the wind picked up and the waves got more wild as I noticed it was the others were now running as it started to drizzle a little but I only smirked as I jumped into the water and immediately stood up as the first waves pulled me out.

**Twilight's POV**

"What is he doing?!" I yelled out when I saw Alex take to the wild waves.

"Whatever you told him Celestia you brought our friend back alright!" Gus yelled over the wind as we reached the beach house and we immediately closed all the windows and only stared out of the front window as Alex surfed the giant and rapid waves.

"What did you mean by that Gus?" Luna asked as he only laughed.

"I'm guessing he told you about Mina, Celestia?" she nodded. "Well before Mina came along he was always a risk taker when it came to surfing. He was always safest during a storm though and we could never figure out how or why but it like improves him. And I'm glad that he's back." He said as we watched him launch himself and his board into the air as he spun around before he disappeared behind a giant wave. "I think I might go join him." And with that Gus grabbed his board and ran out into the water and started to do almost the same thing like Alex except it now appeared Alex was now in a competition performing moves I never thought possible.

"What should we do?" I asked them.

"We are still beginners…" Cadence said.

"I think I know another thing we could do on Alex's birthday!" Rainbow Dash said.

"And what might that be?" Rarity asked.

"A surfing contest!" she then said.

"That sounds like a good idea. We could have the winner face Alex in the final battle." I suggested and we all nodded.

"But we would need to practice a lot to impress him…" Fluttershy said.

"I'm still surprised you wanted to learn how to surf Fluttershy." I then said as she blushed a little.

"I… figured it would be the best way to meet the ocean wildlife…" she said.

"Maybe he should open a shop for this stuff." Rainbow Dash said.

"That does sound like a good idea. We would be able to help him." Luna said with a smile and with that Sarah jolted awake and looked outside as several objects fell off of her lap.

"Okay… their phones are with me… there is a storm outside… Gus and Alex are both out there surfing aren't they?" she asked and we nodded as she sighed. "Figures."

"What are phones?" I then asked.

"Well these are phones." And with that the door opened and in walked Alex and Gus.

**Alex's POV**

"So what I miss?" I asked as I walked in with Gus as it started to pour and there was thunder and lightning.

"They asked what phones were." Sarah answered and that gave me a good idea as I looked at Gus with a grin on my face as Gus did the same.

"Dance contest?" He then asked.

"Dance contest." I said as me and him started to move the furniture in the living room around until everything was on the sides and the middle was open.

"What are you all doing?" Rainbow dash asked us as I turned to Gus.

"Team?" I asked him as he pondered it a little.

"Sure." He said.

"What's going on?" Rainbow dash asked again and we both turned to look at her.

"Why we are all going to have a dancing contest." They all smiled as they looked at each other. "You got a coin?"

"Yep." He brought out a quarter as he flipped it. "Heads." It landed on heads as he looked at me with a wild grin.

"Yeah fuck you. Everyone along the wall!" They all did as he looked at them.

"Cadence." He said and she walked over to his side.

"Then I guess I'll pick applejack." She walked over.

"Pinkie pie." Shit I should of picked her.

"Well she is a party pony so she will be a challenge. Twilight." She smiled as the others pouted a little. "I'm just picking at random since I don't know what to do. I never seen any of you dance before." They only nodded.

"Rarity." He said and she only pranced over to him.

"Luna." She came over.

"Sarah." She walked over to his side.

"Celestia." She came over with a smile.

"Fluttershy."

"Rainbow dash." I then said.

"Shining armor."

"Guess we are playing on uneven teams." I then said.

"I'll sit out darlings. It would be more fair." Rarity said as she walked over and I motioned for everyone to gather around in the middle.

"We need to decide who faces who." I said. "I could face Gus since he is about as good as me."

"I could face shining armor." Celestia said with a big smile and I only nodded.

"I shall face cadence." Luna said and I only nodded once more.

"I will take twilight." Sarah said and I nodded once more.

"I will take the pinkie..." Rainbow dash said.

"I... I'll guess I can... Take applejack." Applejack looked down.

"Ya don't have ta if ya don't want ta Fluttershy... We could just stay out of it." She nodded with a smile as they walked off to the side and I turned to Gus.

"Battery?" I asked.

"34. Yours?" He asked.

"89. Guess we are using mine." I said as I pulled out my phone and went into my song list and started to put random songs into the queue and I then pressed play and pinkie pie and rainbow dash took the floor as the song the real life by 3 doors down played and rainbow dash started off with some slow moves and as the song got louder she started to go faster and faster as she did flips and simple turns and when the song ended she stopped as the song end of the beginning by 30 seconds to mars started and as it got to the loud part she was doing all kinds of dancing shit as she soon stopped as the song did as well.

"Well pinkie pie takes first round. Next up is twilight and Sarah. Go and get her Twi." She nodded as the song immortal by Thomas bergersen started and twilight started to dance and as she did I must say she looked sexy as hell as she did. As she eventually stopped due to the songs end Sarah stepped up as scarlettluna by someone I actually forget started as she started to dance as well as she danced not as good as twilight but still pretty good. Eventually when the song ended she looked towards us as Gus started to talk.

"Sorry Sarah but twilight got you beat." She only nodded as they both stepped to their respective sides Celestia and shining armor stepped forward. "Separate songs finished time for song battle." And with that the next song started and it was rise from skillet. As it started I only smiled as Celestia looked like she was prepared as they both started to dance and I was laughing my ass off when I saw that shining armor was doing the worm and eventually the dancing stopped and I sighed as Celestia stopped dancing and I looked at Gus and he only smiled but I nodded.

"Shining armor wins... Sorry celly. Even I agree with him on this one." She only nodded as she walked over and now up next was Luna versus cadence. As the song last Friday night begun by Katie Perry they started to dance as I couldn't take my eyes off of Luna as she danced and danced against cadence and I could tell they were having a wonderful time as they danced and I laughed when I saw Luna, doing the moonwalk. As it co tinned soon the song ended and Gus stared at me with disbelief.

"Luna... You are the winner... Which means..." Gus smiled as I did as well as I took off my shirt and hat. "Going shirtless on this one? This means you must really be upping your game. Sarah ready for the random off." She nodded as we took our positions and I could feel the stairs on my body as time of dying by three days grace as I started to move my feet as the words started to play and I then started to pin and around on one hand and then elbow until I landed back on my feet and then he started to dance as well. He must of been practicing cause he had gotten better alright. As soon as he finished the song believe by skillet started and as I started to dance on the first 'if you believe' I spun around and did flips as I then did the splits and as I got back up onto my feet Gus started to dance once more as he did flips and twists and turns.

As he stopped harder to breathe by maroon 5 started as I did a lot of movements as I caused them to cross, back, front, left, right, I did many things as I stopped dancing and then he took over but midway he then collapsed mid move and then my team started the cheer as I only smiled as I helped him up. "So what is this device that gave us the music?" Luna asked looking at my phone as I picked it up.

"It's called a phone. Humans created them for long distance calls; they can also take video, pictures, many things." I said and she looked amazed. "In fact everyone pack it in. I'll set the phone so we could all be in the picture." I said as they all took their spots and I set the phones timer as I got in the middle of the five as it took the picture and I grabbed my phone and showed it to everyone.

"This 'phone' is amazing!" Luna said.

"This is only one of things that humans have created. We have made many other things in our world to make this look like a little pebble in the large ocean." They looked at me amazed. "The storm still going on... So what should we do now?"

"We could-"

Loud scream

"What the fuck was that?" Gus asked as I charged out the door and there was another yell for help as I looked to see a pony trapped in the current of the waves. As I ran back in and grabbed my board I immediately charged back out and leapt into the waves as I surfed my way towards the pony in the water. "I'm coming!" I yelled as I did a spin when I launched into the air because of a wave and I braced myself against a sea spray before I eventually reached the pony as I missed her on my first passing. "Damn... Got to hope on the next try..." I muttered as I came in again and I grabbed her as I lifted her into my board as I started to surf my way back towards the beach until eventually I got back and I met with Gus as I laid the made onto the beach and I checked her breathing... And she wasn't doing it... "She needs CPR!" I yelled as I started to do chest compressions and then gave her a breath into her mouth as I started to do compressions once more and as I then gave another breath only for sea water to be spewed up as I then picked up the mare and I ran with Gus into the house where Sarah immediately started to dry her off as she went unconscious and twilight got wide eyed when she saw her.

"Trixie?!"

**Sorry this chapters short but I am not used to non fighting chapters so hope you could forgive.**


	11. Learning history

"You know this mare twilight?" I asked as we continued to dry her off and I checked her breathing every so often just in case.

"Yeah. Last I saw her was she was possessed by an amulet in Ponyville." She answered.

"Well what happened to the amulet?" I asked her as we laid her down onto the couch.

"I don't remember. It was so long ago that I almost forget the entire day." Twilight said. "She had tried to take over Ponyville because I up started her up when an ursa minor came into town and I defeated it with my magic."

"What the hell is an ursa minor?" She levitated a book over to me and it opened and I saw a picture of a giant see through blue bear. "Doesn't look tough."

"It's about as big as this beach house." I paled at that.

"Then if that's a minor I would hate to see what it's momma looks like. The picture flipped and it showed a picture of the minor... Right next to a giant ass reddish bear that was like three times its size. "Okay I am now terrified of those things. But my question is what was she doing around here?"

"We would have to ask her when she wakes up. We would need to take shifts to watch over her until then." Sarah suggested and it sounded like a good idea.

"I could just watch her the entire time. The storm surfing really took a lot out of my system so I might be inside for the next day." I told them.

"Are you sure Alex?" Luna asked and I only nodded.

"Just like Mina a little but..." Gus said and I only nodded.

"Who's this Mina?" Rainbow dash asked.

"Celestia will tell you all later. I wow rather not talk about it again. Not yet anyway." They nodded and I looked outside to see that the storm had finally died down and there was now clear skies.

"We must do our duties sister." Luna said and we all watched as the sun was lowered and the moon was raised and as soon as it was in the sky their horns returned to normal.

"Anyone up for a night hike?" Gus asked and everyone except me and Sarah looked at him confused as I only face palmed.

"A night hike is when a group of people decide to go on a hike in a beautiful place with no talking. When the group returns they then talk about what they saw during the hike." They only put on a face of interest. Okay Gus watch over the girls. Sarah... Make sure Gus doesn't do anything stupid." She only grinned but nodded as they all said their goodbyes as I only sat down in a nearby chair and just watched her when suddenly some books were floating in front of me and I looked to find a smiling twilight at the door and I only smiled as I grabbed them and she walked out closing the door. I then set the books down onto the table and I grabbed the top book about ancient legends and I just flipped to a random page. "The made in the moon..." I muttered as I started to read. This was all about nightmare moon. Luna's dark side... I must say it was interesting... And I then got to the story that made my eyes go wide...

As the others returned I had kept my finger on the page to the story and when they walked in they all started to talk. "Guys..." They looked at me. "I think you might want to take a look at this story." I said opening it as twilight took it with her magic.

"There was a weapon that was created long ago by an unknown race that enhanced the abilities of the race that created it. Long ago during a war between Alicorns and the unknown race one of the unknowns wielded this weapon to create peace but also exterminated this race from all existence. When this race was researched small parts were found on the name of this unknown race. They have reason to believe that this race is called... Humans..." Everyone's eyes got wide at that.

"Keep on reading." Twilight nodded and looked back at the book.

"Even with their advanced technology all that was needed to create peace was a simple sword that a human that can use magic, otherwise known as a mage, created this sword and gave it to the one that deserved it the most and with one attack peace was restored before the two great armies could even attack one another but at a price of the race becoming extinct. This sword disappeared along with the user over the years. This legendary weapon was named stataku or peace keeper in ancient pony language or the chosen in human language." As they finished I brought out the sword.

"So that's the legendary weapon?" Rainbow dash asked and I only nodded.

"I don't really know but I guess it is. It does the same thing as said in the boom except it does a few more things as well..." I said.

"At least we know about the sword." Luna said.

"That is good and all but... THERE USED TO BE HUMANS IN THIS WORLD!" Gus yelled.

"We can talk more about this in the morning. For now I suggest you all get some rest for tomorrow." They nodded as everyone said their good nights and they all walked in lairs into rooms upstairs and as I heard the doors close I sighed before I looked at the book. So humans used to exist... But why did war break out? Why? As I continued to ponder for many more minutes I noticed the made was starting to wake up. As I quickly put down the book I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and when I walked back in the made was looking around in confusion but when she saw me she put on eyes of fear. "It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you. I rescued you from the waves." She only looked at me with amazement.

"Trixie thinks that that is not possible. The waves were far too strong for anypony to even swim and the wind was too strong to even fly." She said.

"Well as you can see I am not a pony." I said as I handed her the water bottle and she took it with her magic and took a sip before setting it down behind her.

"Where is tries cape and hat?" She asked looking around for them and I pointed to them hung up by the door and she only smiled.

"Why were you out there anyway?" I then asked her.

"Trixie was walking down the beach like Trixie does every day when the storm suddenly hit. Trixie was dragged off by a large wave into the ocean and went unconscious... Then Trixie woke up here." She said.

"Well at least you are all right. That's all that matters." She nodded. "So in the morning I can show you a few other ponies that remember you." She looked confused.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked and before I could answer the room lit up and I looked outside to find that the sun was coming up and the moon was coming down. Soon I started to hear doors open and close.

"You are about to see."

"Who you talking to Alex?!" Twilight yelled from upstairs.

"She woke up!" With that I heard walking and soon everyone showed themselves and Trixie's eyes got wide as they walked down the stairs.

"Glad to see you are okay Trixie." Twilight said as they walked over and I noticed two heads were missing.

"Where are celly and Luna?" I asked them.

"They are having a small talk about something." Applejack said.

"Wonder what it's about?" I said as I turned to Trixie. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Trixie's only place of pain is Trixie's head." She said and I took a look at it.

"Seems you got a minor concussion. Nothing much to worry about. But I suggest not doing anything drastic with it for a while." She nodded as I let go and turned to the others or more specifically Gus and Sarah. "Mind continuing their lessons without me?" They nodded as everyone walked outside and I only sat down beside Trixie as she laid there on the couch.

"What are you anyway?" She then asked and I only smirked. I knew that question was coming and I knew it was going to happen soon.

"I am what is called a human. Apparently my kind was alive long ago but was wiped out by one swing of this weapon." I lifted the sword and her eyes got wide.

"So you are the one that Trixie heard about in her dreams." I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her.

"Trixie's dreams... Are about Trixie's past ancestors... Your name kept on coming up... Or is your name not Alex?" She asked.

"My name is Alex. But how does my name come up?" I asked.

"Trixie's ancestors have met with... Your kind long ago on a secret treaty to end the war between ponies and humans... Trixie's ancestors were some of the ones that helped create that blade in secret... Human that could use magic long ago was given all the credit as the treaty says." She said.

"Well then I guess our destinies are entwined then." She smiled.

"It appears so. Trixie also knows what had happened to your race in the end." She said with a smile and I looked at her with a smile.

"Then what do I have to do to learn about it?" I asked.

"You must promise Trixie to never speak of it to anyone unless they find out you know about it that isn't from you." I nodded in agreement. "You kind was sent to a prepared world that the best Alicorns long ago created but died in the end. Your kind was all transferred there with no memories at all and without any of your technology." She said.

"So wait. Humans first inhabited this planet?" She nodded.

"Due to your kinds warlike nature there was never any peace between any of the races of Equus. So when the war came the treaty was made and at a sacrifice of memory the war was averted." She said.

"Well at least that is good. So anything else?" She shook her head. "Then now what?"

"We could talk about what we know?" I nodded at that.

"Well first of all you should get to know me at least. My name is Alex Price and I came here with my horse Samson from my world. Before you freak out about me calling him horse the size of ponies in my world are bigger so that's the reason we call them horses." She nodded. "My dad is dead but I have a sister and a mom who are hopefully still alive in my world."

"Trixie never knew her family. Trixie was an orphan since birth or from what Trixie was told." She said. I felt really bad for her. No family at all? Now that is just wrong.

"Well have you tried to see if you had any relatives?" she nodded. "Well shit… how's your head feeling?"

"Trixie's head feels alright." She said and I only smiled.

"Then lets head on out and see how the others are doing." She only nodded as I helped her up because she stumbled a little and we started to walk out the door.

"Wait up!" I heard and we turned around to find Celestia and Luna walking towards us as Trixie's eyes got wide.

"So you finally done with your talk?" I asked them and they only nodded as we started to walk down the beach and eventually I could see the others surfing in the water and I only smiled as I grabbed Trixie and pulled her over into the shade as Celestia and Luna joined the others in surfing. I must say they were progressing rather good. Gus was a great teacher for teaching them the basics and Sarah was a great teacher in teaching them moves but I would need to teach them the advanced tricks. So that means I would teach them advanced moves when they get far enough. I could tell that Sarah was teaching 5 of them while Gus was teaching the other 6. I then spotted Rarity walking over. "So I see that Trixie is alright." She said as she laid down with us.

"Trixie is alright thank you." Trixie said and I couldn't help but smile. It was just cute that she was talking about herself in third person.

"So Trixie. How have you been since we last saw you?" Rarity asked her.

"Trixie has been… alright…" I saw the movement in her eyes. She's lying… going to need to have a talk with her later.

"Well that is good to hear Trixie." Rarity said.

"What are they doing?" Trixie then asked looking at the others.

"It's called surfing in my world." She only nodded as we continued to watch them when Sarah decided to beach and she walked over to us. "How they doing?"

"Well they are doing well. I got a few students for you." She said with a smile as I only nodded.

"Okay who?" I asked.

"Luna, cadence, and Celestia." She told me and I smiled. Of course they would be my students. They were the hardest workers yesterday. As I stood up and grabbed my board I took off my shirt and hat and set them down next to the two as I walked towards the water with Sarah as Celestia, Luna, and cadence all swam over to us.

"So what's the hardest they know?"

"Going through a funnel." She answered and I only nodded as she went off to teach her own students as I looked at the three.

"To think it hasn't been a day and you are already in the advanced." They all smiled.

"We are hard workers Alex." Cadence said.

"Well how about we learn flips." They nodded. "When doing a flip the best idea to if you are able to be to hold onto your board. The more speed you have when you are doing a flip the higher you will go but with a more chance of getting thrown off your own board. Watch how I do it." As I paddled towards an incoming wave as I turned around and paddled back I then stood up on the board as I then sped forwards and then turned upwards as I then launched off the top and did a few flips before I landed back in the water and I slowly came to a stop where the three were as they looked at me amazed. "I'm actually surprised I got that done correctly." They only smiled. "So who's first?" none of them raised their hoofs as I sighed. "Fine… cadence you're up first." She only nodded as she paddled out there and I watched her take to the wave and she almost perfected the flip but the landing was a little wobbly. "That was good! 7 points for style… 3 off for the landing. Okay celly your up." this time she paddled out and when she took to the wave as she landed she fell off and I quickly paddled over and helped her onto her board. "Remember to take your weight into account when landing." She nodded as I looked at Luna. "Okay Luna you're the last one."

As she paddled off I started to bet with myself how it would end… but that was when she launched into the air… and did a double flip before landing perfectly as my mouth hung open as she came up next to us giggling like a madman. "That…" I said.

"I am a fast learner." She said as I only nodded when an evil thing came to my mind.

"I got an idea…"

After a few minutes of explaining we were all surfing towards Sarah's and Gus group as they were heading back towards the beach. Eventually when we reached then we all did a quick slow down as water splashed all over them including sending some of them into the water as we all laughed… except when I opened my eyes I saw the evil grins on all of their faces. "Shiiiiiiiit." I then said as I paddled towards the wave as the ponies with wings took flight and started to fly at me. Even Luna, Celestia, and cadence! As I surfed along the giant wave I got an idea. "Catch me and I have to do whatever you all want! One demand per player!" I should not have said that that day. As they came flying at me I started to do tricks as I surfed. As I did a roundabout and dodged Rainbow Dash I barely dodged Luna as she flew at me but I ducked just in time. Then Celestia and cadence came at me at the same time as I only did a flip over them as they barely missed each other as I only looked back but when I looked forward my eyes got wide as Twilight slammed into me with a smile as she sent us both flying into the water.

As we landed in the water I pulled us both to the surface she smiled as I splashed her with a little water as I grabbed my board and I helped her on as I paddled ourselves to the shore where everyone was with a smirk on their face. "Okay. Give your demands now… or you can save them for later today…" I said.

"What about till the end of the vacation?" Celestia asked. Actually that did sound like a good idea. Let's do it.

"Sure. And I think I know what you want shining armor." He nodded as he walked over and bucked me in the chest causing me to go sailing back into the water. As I popped my head out of the water Twilight and cadence were scolding armor as I walked back over. "Do not scold him." They looked at me confused. "That's what he wanted to do to me… so do not yell at him…" they only nodded as he sighed with relief as he also gave me a thankful face. "But now I think I need to rest… he literately knocked the breath out of my lungs." As they all only nodded I walked over and sat down in the shade and only watched as they just walked around and played around as cadence walked over and laid down next to me.

"How you feeling?" she asked me.

"I'm feeling better since yesterday." She smiled as we watched the others.

"You really love them don't you?" I smiled at her question.

"At first I was weary about being in love… because of something that happened in my world. But I then saw that no matter what I do I should always continue with my life… I needed to learn to let go… I lived for 2 years with that problem… until yesterday when Celestia told me some things." She smiled.

"She has lived for over 1000 years." I nodded at that.

"Those that live longest… are always the wisest." She smiled at that.

"Who says that?" she asks as I laugh a little.

"me." She laughed a little at that.

"It is wise." I nodded at that.

"So you and shining armor are married." She nodded. "How long?"

"For almost a year." She said happily.

"Well then I have a question for you." She looked at me. "Who's the one in charge?" she smiled an evil grin.

"I am." I laughed.

"Now that is awesome. But what about when you have sex?" she blushed a little.

"Th-that would be me as well…" I laughed even harder as shining armor walked over.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing Mr. submissive." His eyes got so wide you could have put a gallon of mashed potatoes on them as cadence continued to blush. "So what you want?"

"Twiliy and the others just wanted to know if you were alright." He said and I smiled.

"I'm fine. Except for you bucking me I feel alright." He only nodded as he walked away and I turned to the still bucking cadence. "So I asked you questions so now it's your turn." She only nodded.

"What happened in your world?" she asked and I paled. "Sorry if that was a personal question."

"It's... it's okay… I told Celestia about it so I might as well tell you… her name was mina. I met her one day while I was surfing. We became friends at first and it took me quite a bit of courage to ask her out… she was my first kiss… but… when we planned to show our true love to each other… she was killed… in my own house…" I cried. "On my own birthday…"

"I… I…" I stopped her.

"It's alright… you didn't know…" I said.

"What was she like?" she asked.

"Smart… funny… athletic… she was everything… I didn't love her for her looks… I loved her for who she was. My friends helped me earn the courage to ask her out and I loved them for it…" I said with a smile as I wiped my tears from my eyes.

"What did she look like?" she then asked me. As I fished out my phone I was glad that I had a waterproof phone as I turned it on and I went through my pictures until I finally found the only one of me and her and I showed it to her as she took it with her magic. "I… can even tell from this device that she loved you so much and that you loved her back…" she said as she handed me my phone so I powered it down and then put it back into my pocket. "I am sorry if I opened up old wounds…" she then said.

"It's alright. I would have had to tell everyone at some point so far you are second person or pony in this case that I have told." She only nodded. "Any other questions?"

"What made you attracted to my aunts and the others?" she then asked.

"Tough question. I didn't realize I loved them until Luna, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight all told me. So that I don't know." She only shrugged. Now we just sat there in silence and took in the beauty of the day. "I think I might go take a walk." She only smiled as I got up and put on my shirt and hat as I then started to walk through the forest down a path I found as I whistled and had my hands in my pockets. As I walked I took in the scenery as it calmed me down. Talking about my past… I never liked to do… it always made me like this. Reclusive for a little bit until my mind actually calms itself down. At least this place is doing well. I might want to start meditating once more like my grandpa taught me. He says it hones your senses, soul, and creates peace in your mind. As I was walking I eventually found a little area where there was a small pond with a small waterfall. As I was walking I eventually found a giant stone in the middle and I walked through the water over to it before I sat down with crossed legs and I closed my eyes.

As I breathed in and out I started to slow down my breathing to a breath in and out every 10 seconds. Grandpa was the master at this. He could slow his breaths to 1 minute long. As I continued to sit there with my eyes closed I started to take in the surroundings using my sense of smell and hearing. There were birds chirping in the trees above… fish swimming around in the water… flowers coming from behind… as I pictured everything in my mind eventually I opened my eyes and looked around with a smirk. Everything was where I pictured it to actually be. I never took notice and memorized the area. As I closed my eyes once more my left ear twitched a little at a small non-natural noise. "What is he doing?"

"He's meditating…"

"What's that?"

"When somepony decides to calm down they go to a secluded natural area and they get into a calming position. It is said to hone all of your senses except for your eyes because they need to be closed when doing this."

"How do you know all of this Twilight?"

"I did live in a library."

"Could you guys please quiet down?" I said unmoving and not opened my eyes. Stage one is complete… now time for stage two like grandpa taught me.

"When I am goooone…

I trust you to be good…

When I am goooone…

I trust you to be safe…

When I am goooone.

It was either by nature or by force.

But when I am goooone.

I trust you to be a man…

Because no matter what

I will always be…

With yoooooou…

When I am goooone…

It wasn't your fault…

When I am goooone…

I trust you to stay safe…

Because no matter what…

I will always be…

With yoooooooou…

With yoooooooou…

With yooooooooooooou…"

"What was that he sang?"

"It was a song his grandpa taught him… I used to watch them meditate together… they were real close when his father died."

"Was he still alive in your world?"

"He was. He's not one to die so easily. Especially when he made a promise to himself to protect Alex."

As I stood up I took off my shirt before I sat back down and started to meditate once more.

"Why did he take off his shirt?"

"The way he was taught to meditate in stages. Stage one was getting to know his surroundings, stage two is singing that song, stage three is exposing his upper half to the elements… and then stage four… might be a little bit hard for him…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Just… just watch…"

"Hey… mina…" gasps. "For once I am meditating because it's about you… I hope you're doing well…" I start to cry a little. "Because if it wasn't because of me being inattentive… you would have still been alive… you would have still been with your family… who blamed me for your death… and I accepted that… I should have deserved to be guilty… when the judge gave the sentence… and I was shocked that I was innocent… as I left the court building… I was almost killed by a mercenary…"

"So that's what happened…"

"What do you mean Sarah?"

"Do you have a justice system?"

"Yes we do."

"The court system is what it is called in our world. There are many people there. Both sides have someone give their statement and try to win like a war with words… guilty means the defendant was now given his sentence. Innocent means he walks off free like a bird… but when he returned to his home and we were there he was shaken up about something… none of us knew what though…"

I banged my hand on the rock under me. "If I hadn't of been so careless and remembered the back door you wouldn't be dead! If… if it wasn't for me I wouldn't be feeling this bad… what I wouldn't do… to just see you one more time… well… I guess for now this is goodbye… I don't know if you have heard me… grandpa always said meditation talks always reached where they go… but with me being in a different world… I don't think that is possible… goodbye…" and with that I opened my eyes, stood up, put back on my shirt, and walked away as I passed the others as I paid them no heed as I only walked.

**Luna's POV**

"Was it always this bad?" I asked and Gus and Sarah both nodded.

"When he lost his dad it wasn't this bad… but when he lost mina… it was way worse…"

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"Because it happened on his own birthday…" we all gasped.

"That's… horrible…" Twilight said.

"And on his own birthday…" Pinkie Pie said as her hair deflated.

"And… they were going to… take each other on that day as well…" Gus said sadly.

"Meaning?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"They… were going to mate…" more gasps.

"So what are we going to do?" Fluttershy asked.

"You make him happy." We all heard as we turned and looked at the pond to see a human standing on the rock where Alex had been meditating.

"Who are you?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"My name… is mina."


	12. Finding a new love

**Note for scarface101… the joey lied… to do this plot twist…**

***evil laugh***

"You should be dead! Alex held you in his arms when you died!" Gus yelled.

"I don't know how I am here… but I do know that I don't have long to talk…" she said.

"How long?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know… maybe I am here to stay…" she said as she walked over. "I'm glad he at least finally found someone else to love. Even if its 5 mares." She giggled out.

"Well we all love him." I said and she only smiled bigger.

"Well did he confess what happened to any of you?" she then asked.

"me." My sister answered.

"And me." Cadence said.

"At least he is slowly opening up." she then said with a sigh.

"Shouldn't you use this time to talk to him?" Rarity asked.

"I might as well get to know the ones that he has fallen in love with first." she said with a smile as we all smiled as well.

"We will go and try to keep an eye on him." The others said leaving me with Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and my sister as mina only smiled.

"He really does have a variety." She laughed out as we started to walk with each other.

"So how did you meet Alex?" Twilight asked.

"I met him on the beach. I was a surfer." They all smiled.

"That's what Alex said to me." My sister said with a smile.

"And to me as well." Cadence also said with a smile.

"This reminds me of the show I used to watch in our world." She said.

"So you are one of the so called Bronies and Pegasister's?" Twilight asked.

"That is correct. I stopped watching it when I started surfing. I focused all my time in getting better." She said with a smile. "And if I am correct you are Twilight, you are Applejack, you are Princess Luna, you are Rainbow Dash, and you are princess Celestia. But I do not remember seeing you." She said pointing at cadence.

"I am princess cadence." She answered as mina only nodded.

"Well nice to meet you. So how did you all end up falling for him?" she asked.

"I'm married but I decided to stay around and listen." Cadence said.

"I fell in love with him when I got to know him more on the first day he was here." Twilight answered.

"When he saved me from a bad human during his party on the first day he was here." Rainbow Dash said.

"When we were on the roof looking at the stars the first night he was here."

"When he saved me from Timberwolves." Applejack said.

"When he saved me and my sister along with Twilight and Applejack from a few humans." My sister answered.

"He has been very busy hasn't he?" she laughed out. "And to catch your love on his first day here as well!"

"Is that a problem?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No… I just feel sorry for myself that I didn't see the guy with the knife… and put him through so much pain when he thought it was all his fault." She said with a sigh.

"It wasn't your fault. It was nopony's fault at all." I said and she smiled.

"I see why he fell in love with all of you." We all smiled as we broke the tree line and we made it to the beach and found everyone looking into the waves and as I looked I saw Alex surfing… and he did not look happy. He performed tricks that I know nopony should ever be able to do. "I also see that he has fallen into old habits…"

"What do you mean?" my sister asked.

"He only gets like this when he is highly maddened or saddened. Just what did you all tell him?!" she yelled at the group as they jumped from her sudden outburst.

"We tried to tell him that you were alive but then he got mad and started to say that we were making fun of her being alive when he said you died in his very arms." Shining armor said.

"well good fucking luck getting him to come back in for a few hours… he's pissed…" she said as she only walked over and sat down in the tree.

"Can't we try talking to him?" I asked but she only shook her head.

"When he's pissed he tunes out everything and works on getting rid of his pent up rage. Those moves he's doing… all his own creations. Not even the best! Surfers could do them." She said as we continued to watch him do the tricks and moves as he surfed. "So when did you 5 hook up with him anyway?"

"Not even a week ago." Me, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight said at the same time.

"About a day after them." My sister answered.

"Damn… he is a lady's man… or mare man in this case." She laughed out.

"Well what can you tell us about him from your world?" Twilight asked as we all laid down next to her.

"He is very protective… funny at times… hates Gus's doctor who references."

"Hey!" Gus yelled causing me to only giggle a little.

"but he's a funny, caring, and awesome person to be with… as well as when he gets close enough to you he gets a little sexual… I know from experience as well as some alone time with him…" she said with a large smile.

"I thought you were both still virgins?!" Sarah yelled.

"We are. He only ate me out and I messed with his dick. He's in the middle of submissive and dominance. He is submissive until his brain finally figures out what's going on. Not until about after 30 minutes though which is enough time for me to make him cum about 7 times…" she said.

"And here I thought Sarah and Carl were crazy… OW!" Gus yelled as Sarah tackled him to the ground and they started to roll around in the sand and I noticed Alex was surfing in from the water.

"I think Alex is done early!" I yelled and they all got wide eyed when they saw I was correct.

"I thought you said he would be a few hours?!" shining armor yelled.

"Well then this means he changed greatly… but not in his anger." Mina said as he walked over and laid down under a tree a few away from us. "Maybe his anger did change a little."

"Hey Alex!" Twilight yelled and he stood up and walked over.

"Yes?" he asked in his normal voice with a smile.

"Thought you would be happy to see me again?" mina said standing up and he froze.

"wha-min-so-what-uhhhh…" and with that he collapsed backwards onto the ground.

"Just like when we first met!" mina said happily.

"That's what happened when he met you?!" Pinkie Pie said with a smile as she nodded.

"Yep! Except this time he didn't land on top of a fire ant colony." She said with a smile. "So it's an improvement."

"He landed on a fire ant colony?!" Sarah yelled with a laugh. "No wonder on that day he was covered by red dots on the day he met you!"

"It was the funniest thing!" she said and then Alex sat up.

"It's… impossible… I saw you die… in my own arms…" he sat as she walked over and hugged him.

"I don't know what happened… but at least I am here now…" as she held him as he cried I felt bad for him. Seeing his dead marefriend after so long… and when he gets together with us… she comes back. As he slowly calmed down eventually I could feel he was asleep as Mina only smiled.

"So what is the last thing you remember?" Gus asked her.

"I remember… dying… I was aware of what was happening around me… but it was like I was always with Alex… I don't know how but I remember things that aren't mine." She said.

"Like what?" Fluttershy asked.

"Like… him… almost killing himself…" we all gasped.

"He did that a week after you died… he cut his wrists and we got in there a few minutes after he did." Sarah said. "The doctors said that if we hadn't knocked him out and bandaged his wrists… he would have died about 6 seconds after we walked in."

"But… why?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Because he just couldn't imagine a world without his love…" Gus said. "We read the note he left next to him. The note even said that he couldn't live without you so he wanted to join you. Worst thing is… on the day your family brought him to court and he was found innocent a mercenary almost killed him… they were still hunting him down."

"I feel bad for not seeing the goon… I feel bad for putting him through all of that." She said with a few tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault mina. Nor is it Alex's. It was that stupid gang that did it." Sarah said and she only smiled and nodded.

"Thank you…" she said.

"You know he's dreaming about you right?" I said with a smile.

"I forgot you are the princess of the night which would also mean dreams as well." She said. "But what about?"

"You're… death… everypony grab hold." And with that I used my magic as we all were transported into his dream and immediately there were many bangs.

"Charlie take out the guys in the open!" we heard as we started to walk around in the dream when we came up to what appeared to be a farm and what Alex would call a firefight was happening.

"Got it!" we heard as several more humans that were out in the open fell to the ground dead.

"Mom I need you to keep on giving us cover fire!" we heard again and that was when I realized it was Alex as a few more humans fell onto the ground dead. "Bring it on you sons of bitchs! You are all! Going to die today!" and with that I noticed Alex pop up in a window and fire one of his weapons before popping back down.

"He… can't be dreaming of this entire memory…" mina said astonished.

"He has this dream about once a week. The most he has had it a week is 5 so far… but it's been getting worse… every day it gets a little harder to wake him up…" Sarah said.

"I never noticed… how could I of missed this?" I asked as we watched the fight continue when there was a sharp scream.

"that's... the scream I did when I died…" mina said as we all ran towards the house in time to see Alex pop up and kill the rest of the gang and when we entered the house Alex was holding dream mina as his dream family surrounded me.

"Come on mina… stay with me… come on…" Alex was saying as he held her with tears in his eyes. "Please… don't… go…" he said and I watched as he started to cry into her chest.

"You did die in his arms…" I heard Twilight say.

"I did… I don't know what happened to me though… but I somehow have memories of some bad things that happened to him…" she said.

"I might as well wake us all up…" I then said as my horn flared and we all got back up as Alex did the same but he started to stutter once more when he then stopped and shook his head.

"Thi-this is impossible… you died in my arms!" he yelled jumping to his feet. "This has to be a fucking dreams… it has to be!" he then yelled as he ran into the forest as we yelled for him to stop but he didn't.

"we need to go after him before he gets himself hurt!" mina yelled as we all ran after him except me and my sister took flight as we flew over the forest and searched for him from the air.

"Where is he?!" my sister yelled.

"I don't know! I can't find him!" I yelled when I saw something in the distance running. "I think I spotted him!" I then yelled as I flew towards him and I landed in front of him causing him to crash into me as we rolled on the ground and I pinned him down. "Calm down Alex! This is not a dream!" I yelled as he struggled.

"Yes it fucking is umbra! You aren't tricking me this time!" he yelled as he continued to struggle. Who's umbra?

"No it isn't Alex!" I yelled.

"Then prove to me it isn't umbra!" he yelled and I only looked at him. "That's what I thought." And then I kissed him. As he stopped struggling I stopped kissing and he looked at me. "So… it isn't a dream…" I nodded. "That means…"

"Yes… she is alive… we don't know how but neither does she…" as I let him up the others broke through the tree line as they see us and they ran over as my sister landed.

"At least you found him Luna." Mina said as he remained frozen.

"So…" he said.

"Yes Alex… I am alive…" she said with a smile as he ran over and hugged her as I smiled.

"I believe you two have a lot to catch up on." I said and they both smiled but nodded as they walked away towards the beach house.

"So what we going to do? I fear she might try to take our stallion." Rainbow Dash said.

"She was more like a mother to him than a girlfriend." Sarah said. "I wouldn't worry about that happening."

**Alex's POV**

"I… I missed you a lot…" I said with a smile and a few tears in my eyes.

"I missed you to. Too bad you already gotten together with 5 mares." I rubbed the back of my head. "It's alright Alex. I was worried you wouldn't get together with someone when I died… I'm glad you did…" I nodded.

"But what now? Since you are here now what?" I asked.

"I'll give them advice to how to deal with you." She said with a very sly grin as I sighed.

"Just don't tell them about… my spot…" she giggled.

"Then I will." I groaned at that. She always did the opposite of what I said… no matter what it was.

"Well I'm just glad you are here." I said as we kept on walking. "But…"

"I will not be leaving anytime soon Alex… but has he… been getting out?" she asked and I nodded.

"He now only inhabits my dreams but I need to get rid of my rage every once in a while to make sure he doesn't break out." I answered.

"Well now that I am here I can tell your girls about him." I shook my head.

"That would make them afraid of me… I… do not… want to… hurt them…" I said.

"You have to tell them at some point… he has been haunting you since when?" she asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Ever since I was born but that does not matter at the moment." I said as we made a turn on the path.

"Either you tell them… or… I will…" she said.

"I always thought of you like a mother figure." I said and she hit me in the back of my head as I only smiled. "I deserved that… but what now then?"

"Let's see how your surfing had gotten…" I smiled at that as we got out of the forest and I grabbed her someone's board and I grabbed my own as I took off my shirt and my hat and we went out into the water.

After a few hours we came back in wet and happy as we walked towards the beach house. "You got really good Alex." Mina complimented.

"Thanks… even though I never practiced after you died." I answered back.

"That never stopped your mind from coming up with tricks and moves." She then said with a laugh as I blushed a little.

"I really do have the mind of a surfer. I was thinking of maybe opening a surfing shop." I said with a smile.

"You need any help?" she asked.

"I would love the help!" she nodded. "I just need to get a few jobs first. I was also planning on owning a dancing class as well." She looked at me amazed.

"And I thought you never liked to show off!" she said as I smiled.

"Let's just say this world changed me greatly… including almost making me a full on vegan…" I pouted out as she only laughed.

"well to bad!" she yelled out as I pulled her in for a hug and she hugged me back before she let go and so did I as we walked in and I walked upstairs as mina walked into the kitchen.

**Twilight's POV**

"So how was surfing?" I asked mina as she walked in.

"It was good. I was able to get him to calm down a lot." She said as she grabbed a cup of tea which Luna poured for her as she walked in and sat down. "Where are the others?"

"Sarah and Gus went to go get wood for something, Rarity decided to go on a walk with Fluttershy down the beach and Pinkie Pie… I do not know where she is." Rainbow Dash answered.

"But now that you are back I have a question for you." We all looked at Luna. "Who is umbra?" mina's face paled at that before she sighed.

"He's… Alex's subconscious…" she then said which confused us.

"Meaning?" Applejack asked.

"He has his own voice and talks in his head. He tries to make Alex choose the wrong choice. When I talked to Alex he said that he now only inhibited his dreams…" she answered.

"How did you find out about him?" I asked her.

"When he controlled Alex's body in his sleep and tried to kill me." We all paled and looked at each other. "But a good hit to the head brings him back so it's easy to bring him back."

"What more can you tell us about him?" Applejack asked.

"Only Alex can tell you that part since I don't know shit else." She said. "I suggest confronting him soon…"

"When is the best time?" I asked.

"Just before he goes to bed. That way it's easier to actually pin him down so he is forced to answer." She answered us.

"It is actually time to put down the sun and raise the moon Luna." As their horns lit up and the sun and moon switched positions as we all finished our tea and we all walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to find Alex walking out of the room.

"We need to talk about umbra." Luna said and he paled as he leapt into the nearest room and closed the door as we ran over and tried to get in.

"Let us in Alex or else we will force our way in!" Applejack yelled as she bucked the door but it stayed strong. "That's it!" and she then bucked the door with all her might as the door buckled and we jumped over the bed blocking the door as he stood at the end of the room stunned.

"REALLY?!" he yelled as he then jumped out of the window but only to be grabbed by Rainbow Dash outside the window as he was thrown back in and we surrounded him. "Fine… what do you all want to know… just know mina that this means war…"

"Why didn't you tell us about him?" I asked.

"Because he was my problem not yours." He said. "He is my conscious. So that makes him my own problem."

"But what about him almost killing mina in your sleep?!" Luna yelled.

"He hasn't done that since mina died for the first time! Ever since he only inhabited my dreams. And the dreams always try to make me kill everyone near me. I am very resistant to the dreams." He answered.

"But you could at least told us about him." Rainbow Dash said.

"And risk you trying to get rid of him. I have done everything possible but he never leaves my mind." He said.

"Well what can you tell us about him?" Fluttershy asked.

"Nothing much. Except that he has been with me since I was born. Anything else?" he asked.

"You do know you make us worry all the time." I said as he laughed.

"isn't it my job?" he said and we all tackled him to the ground as he only laughed as we all laughed as well as we got off of him.

"So now what are we going to do?" Applejack asked.

"Well everypony should be getting some sleep. Which includes you Alex." Celestia said and he only nodded as everyone left the room as Alex just put the bed back to where it was and he started to walk about before I stopped him.

"Alex…" I said and he stopped and looked at me. "Could you um… stay… for the night?" he only nodded and smiled as I got into the bed and he did soon after that as we looked at each other's eyes.

"Goodnight Twilight…" he said with a smile.

"Good night Alex…" I said as I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.

**Alex's POV**

As Twilight fell asleep I flipped myself over as I looked towards the broken door. Umbra… why did he have to be with me… if he wasn't with me there would have been no problems… there would have been nothing bad… but yet… if he wasn't with me there wouldn't be any good… I wouldn't have fallen in love with the 5… I wouldn't have lived if it wasn't for him. As I only laid there eventually I fell asleep as well.

When I opened my eyes the sun was going up as the moon was coming down as I got out of the bed and I stretched before I looked at the sleeping form of Twilight. She was cute when she was asleep… without a doubt. As I walked out of the room I decided I should make breakfast for everyone. As I walked into the kitchen I put on an apron and I took out multiple eggs as I cracked them all and put them into a bowl as I started to whisk away at the yolks and whites. As I was mixing I grabbed some cinnamon as well as salt and pepper and I shook in some from each as I continued to mix it. As soon as I thought it was mixed good enough I poured in some milk and started to mix once more. When that was done I took out several pans and I turned on the stove as I poured the mix onto them.

As soon as that was done I walked over to some uncut bread and I started to cut slices of bread as I set them down onto a plate. As soon as I finished with the entire bread I started to put them into the toasters as I checked on the eggs and I used the spatula to mess around with them a little before the toast popped out and I grabbed them and put them onto separate plates as I then put in 4 more pieces and pushed down the triggers as I turned my attention back to the eggs as the first batch finished as I then put the batch onto a large plate as I poured the last onto that pan as the toast popped up once more.

I kept on doing the cycle until everything was done and at that moment everyone walked in. "morning to you all!" I said as they all sat down and they started to eat eggs and toast.

As soon as everyone was done I grabbed everyone's plates and I started to wash them as Applejack joined me to wash them. "Where's Trixie?" I asked.

"Trixie is right here." I heard as I turned my head to find Trixie walking over as she started to help wash the dishes.

"Thanks for the help you two." I said with a smile as I started to dry the dish in my hands.

"Trixie says your welcome." Trixie said as I only smirked at her third person speak.

"I thought it might have been a good way to spend some time with ya." Applejack said.

"Well it is a good time. So how did you two sleep last night?" I asked them as Applejack handed me one of the clean dishes so I could dry it.

"Trixie slept rather well." Trixie answered me.

"I slept like a foal that never has nightmares." Applejack said as I laughed a little at that.

"Now that's good." I said as Applejack handed me another plate which I started to dry off immediately.

"Trixie wonders how you are together with princesses." Trixie said.

"Well they admitted their love to me. Well Luna did as well as the other three. But Celestia needed to be accepted first by the others." She put her head down a little… does that mean? "Wait a minute." She paled. "Do you like me to?" I then asked with a smile as Applejack looked at her surprised.

"Trixie answers… yes…" she said putting her head down.

"What do you think Applejack?" I asked with a smile as she jerked her head up.

"Are ya sure ya can handle us all Alex?" Applejack asked.

"You never know till you try it." She only nodded.

"Then I will need to ask the others." She said with a smile as Trixie looked at me.

"Does this mean?" I nodded at her question.

"Yep! If the others accept you I am giving you a chance." I said.

"Should I go tell the others now?" Applejack asked and I nodded as I dried off the last plate and Applejack walked out. Leaving me alone with Trixie.

"So what made you fall in love with me?" I asked her.

"When you saved Trixie from the water." She said as I only nodded.

"Next question. Why do you keep on talking in the third?" I asked her.

"Cause Trixie is a disgrace to call herself 'I' and 'me'." She said putting her head down but I only brought it up.

"Don't ever call yourself a disgrace. No matter what you do it is never right to call yourself that." She smiled. "There's that smile of yours." She laughed a little.

"I must thank you for telling trix- I mean me, about that. Thank you Alex." I only smiled when I noticed a tint on my arm as it got brighter.

"What the fuck is going on?!" I yelled as I pulled my arm away as the tint was now all over my body and I noticed the others walked in as I then found myself somewhere else as a ball connected with my head in my face as I hit the ground unconscious.

**Let's see you all figure out who Umbra is in this story…**

**If you have any ideas for the story I will be happy to hear them. Otherwise follow or favorite or even do both and make sure you leave a review!**


	13. Dancing Defender

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know Fluttershy. Ya just had ta kick the ball so hard rainbow."

"Well soooory! He appeared where I kicked the ball!"

"Calm down everyone… I think he's waking up…" as I slowly opened my eyes I thought I was seeing things.

"When did you all become human?" I asked. "Didn't you all used to be ponies or am I just seeing things?"

"Are you from Equestria?" I heard a voice ask.

"That's where I am from. Could someone please tell me why two of my five, possibly six, are human?" I asked them.

"Let me help you up." as I grabbed the stretched out hand I gripped my hand as I stood up. "So basically you don't know how you got here?" the one with red and orange I think hair.

"Nope. First thing I remember was that Celestia, Twilight, Luna, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash walked in as soon as I noticed a white tint on my arm."

"Seems you must have experienced a magical burst. They are always unpredictable." She told me.

"Well that explains that… but where the hell am I?" I asked.

"You are in the human version of Equestria." She told me.

"Then what the fuck hit me in my head?" I asked.

"That may have been my soccer ball." The human rainbow said.

"Well you pack quite a kick in that. I'm surprised I'm still standing let alone alive." I said.

"Well ya seem ta know us but who are you?" the human Applejack said.

"My name is Alex Price. I may know who you 5 are but not you." I said looking at the one with red and orange hair.

"My name is sunset shimmer." She then said as I nodded.

"Well nice to meet you. Is there a way I could get back to Equestria?" I asked them.

"There is. In just 2 days the portal will reopen." Shimmer told me as I nodded.

"Well I guess that means for now I need to do something. But first where is the portal?" I asked.

"It's this way." Human pinkie said as I started to follow them all until we reached a statue.

"The front of it is the portal." Shimmer told me.

"Now that that is cleared up… now what…" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"I could ask principle Celestia about getting you a job here for the time you are here." She told me.

"thanks." I said and she only nodded. "Now I think I could find myself a place to stay depending if this place uses the currency from my world but I highly doubt that."

"Well you could just have the guest room at the place where I live." Shimmer said.

"Now I am getting way to much hospitality here. Is there a way I could at least pay you back for all of this?" I asked her but she shook her head.

"Anything for one of twilight's friends. Who are your mares anyway?" she then asked.

"Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and possibly Trixie." I said staring at the statue but when I looked down they all looked at me amazed. "Kind of complicates a little bit. I'll tell you all later." they nodded.

"Come on Alex. Let me bring you to the principle." Shimmer said and I followed her into the school as many of the people in the school gave me weird looks when we reached an office and when we walked in I saw two people that reminded me of Celestia and Luna.

"Good day Mrs. Shimmer. Who is this?" human Celestia asked.

"You remember Twilight?" shimmer said and she nodded. "He's from that world."

"Now this is… quite… weird…" human Luna said.

"Well it's true." I said.

"But why is he here Mrs. Shimmer? Shouldn't you be researching a way to send him back?" Human Celestia said.

"The portal opens up in two days. He needs something to keep him busy for the time being." She said and they both looked at each other and smiled.

"Well we do need a substitute for the dancing class." I grew a large smile at that.

"Ironically I am a good dancer." She nodded.

"Then for the two days you will be the substitute dancing teacher. You will also need to host the dancing tournament on the second day. If you are needed to take up any other class you will be notified." She said and I nodded as she smiled. "Good. Now Mrs. Shimmer would you please take him to the classroom to meet his temporary students?" as I walked out with her we walked through the halls.

"You're lucky she's been nice for a while for Celestia knows why." Shimmer said and I couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"Well I am a lucky man. So I'll see you at the statue after school." She nodded as we reached a classroom and I waved her goodbye as I walked in and immediately was given a bunch of looks. "Okay everyone! Get into your spots!" as they did I looked over them all. A total of 13 that's actually a pretty good number. "I am your substitute for two days! But first let me see what you all already know! You first." As I pointed to a random student I sat down in a nearby chair and I watched.

As soon as everyone was done I summed up what we were going to be working on. "Okay! Now that I see what you all know it's going to be a whole lot easier on me to teach you all! So let's begin!"

For the rest of class I ran some drills with them and when the bell rang I could hear their whispers on how I was their new favorite teacher and I couldn't help but smile at that. As I just sat there I read a stray book that was in the room when the next class walked in and I smiled when I saw 6 familiar students and they smiled when they saw me. "Welcome! I am your substitute for two days. So let's see what you all already know!" and then I sat back down in the chair and started to watch

As soon as they were all done I smiled. They were just like the other class. So I stood up and started the drills like the other class did. As we did it I noticed some larger boys picking on a girl that looked to be around the same age as shimmer. As I left the group I was working with alone I walked over to the group of students as the three boys picked on the girl. "I suggest leaving her alone." I said as they turned around and only laughed when they saw me.

"And why would we do that?!" one of them said.

"Because a teacher says so! You three are coming with me to the principal's office!" I said as I grabbed them all. One in a headlock, another's collar as well as the others. As I dragged them out of the room I made my way with them towards the office and when I got there I walked in to find human Celestia.

"May I ask why you have three of my students?" she asked.

"Try bullying." I said and she only nodded as I let them all go and I walked out of the room and back towards class. As I reached the room the bell rang and they all said goodbye until it was only me and the girl from before and she walked over to where I was.

"I wanted to say thank you for helping me. Ever since my sisters were forced to leave none of the other teachers cared about what happened to me… all because of one mistake I did." she said.

"Let me guess… did you try to take over the world?" I joked but I got wide eyed when she nodded. "Well no matter. It is never right to bully another student all because of one wrong choice they made." She smiled. "If you have any other problems just come and talk to me okay?" she nodded as she walked out of the room in time for human Celestia to walk in.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"The students have been punished accordingly. Also you have no other classes for today and it is lunchtime if you would like to join me and the other teachers for lunch." I smiled and nodded as I stood up and I followed her until we reached the lounge room and all I did was sit down.

"So this is the substitute for the dancing class?" I heard as I turned to find another teacher walking over.

"Yep. Names Alex Price." I said as he nodded.

"Well nice to meet you. I'm the art teacher." He said putting out a hand which I shook. "So how long have you been dancing?"

"I have been dancing since my time in middle school." He smiled.

"That was a good time to take up dancing." He said sitting down next to me. "So I heard you helped a student from bullying earlier."

"Yep. She said she was being bullied from one mistake." I said and he froze a little.

"Did she have poufy hair?" he asked and I nodded. "Do you know what she did?!"

"Yep. She told me herself. I told her if she had any other problems with being bullied to come talk to me." With that he only stood up.

"That little bitch tried to take over our school!" he yelled.

"And you think I care? I care for people's wellbeing. No matter what. I could take on the best gym students here and still win!" he only smirked.

"You sure about that?" he asked and I nodded. "Then at the end of the day come to the gym… I will tell tough luck about this…" and with that he walked out of the room as I only stood up.

"I am going to go take a walk. I don't think I am wanted here at the moment." I told human Celestia as I walked out of the room and I started to walk around the school. As I was walking I noticed the girl from before getting bullied once more… by the same boys. "Just great…" I then said as I walked over to them. "Do you want another trip to the principal's office?!" I yelled and they jumped as they turned around and saw me with my arms crossed. "Get going before I change my mind!" I then yelled and they then started to run down the hall. "That's twice in one fucking day!"

"Thanks… again…" she said and I only nodded.

"Do you have any friends?" I asked.

"Only 6." She said. "But they are very busy." I only smiled.

"Then let's get you to them." She smiled as I started to walk with her. "So I actually stood up for you against the art teacher and now I am facing the best gym students at the end of the day."

"Are you nuts?!" she said as I looked at her. "This means you are facing 20 students!"

"I faced 24 teachers all at once when I was younger! I doubt they will be a challenge." She only face palmed as we entered the lunch room and she pointed towards the table of familiar people as we walked over. "Hello girls." They all smiled when they saw me and the girl.

"Hello Alex." They said. "Hi adagio."

"You girls mind if she's with you for a little bit?"

"Of course we don't mind. She's our friend. But why do you ask?" human pinkie asked me.

"Because I need to exercise a little for a match after school." I said.

"Meaning?" human dash said.

"I am facing 20 of the best gym students in a game of dodgeball because I stood up for her against some teachers." They got wide eyed.

"That's suicidal!" shimmer said.

"Well just you wait. They are going to get their asses handed to them." They only face palmed. "Watch and you will see."

"But aren't you the dance teacher?" human Fluttershy asked.

"Yes I am. That's how I know I am going to win." They only sighed. "So what are you girls doing after lunch?"

"Well we have math class and then science class. Then we are done for the day." Shimmer said.

"Well you might see me walking around the school." They nodded.

We talked for the rest of lunch time and then when lunch ended and I did just what I told the girls about me walking around and then soon came the match. As I walked into the gym there were many students in the stands as they only watched me walk to one side of the gym while the students I was facing were on the other. As the gym quieted down soon the whistle rang out and all 20 of the students ran to the middle as I only stood their smiling. I was taking count of the balls as I was watching them. There was a total of 40 balls which I think was over kill but oh well. As they all took aim they started to throw the balls at me as I expertly dodged ball after ball until like 5 came flying at me at once and I stood my ground as they all hit me and caused my back to hit the wall but I smiled as I held onto them all as the students stared at me frozen with fear. As I tossed all the balls upward I started to deliver kicks and punches as I also spun around, causing the balls surrounding me and the balls that I had tossed into the air to go flying straight at them.

As my balls went flying across the court I never stopped spinning and dancing but as soon as I sent them all flying I stopped and landed on my feet. I had taken out a total of 7 not including the ones of the balls I had caught leaving behind a total of 8 left. As they all had balls when the first ball came flying at me I jumped as I spun around and caught it as I spun around and threw it at a different student as it connected as I landed on my feet. As I waited for them to make their next move I could tell they were getting very weary of what to do next. As we continued to stare down they all looked at each other and nodded as two of them threw balls at me which I easily caught but as I put my hands down I ducked and barely avoided another ball and as I stood up I threw a ball as it connected with another one that was flying at me before I used the last ball in my hand to take out another student leaving only 3 students remaining.

As I picked up a ball I then threw it with all my might as it bounced off of the first student and then hit the second student leaving me and the last student and all he did was just stand there so I just picked up a ball and I hit him as the students all cheered while the teachers looked at me stunned as well as human Luna and human Celestia. "Never doubt the dancing teacher." I said with a smirk as I walked out and I walked out of the school as I stood at the statue as students walk out of the school talking but they all avoided me after what I did and soon everyone was gone and shimmer along with dazzle was walking over.

"She lives in the second guest room." Shimmer told me as I only nodded as we started to walk along the sidewalk. "You were right when you said you were going to hand their asses back to them." I laughed.

"Of course I was right. I was a kid to you know. Whenever I played dodgeball when I learned about what my dancing did I was always first picked for teams but to make it fair the other team had to have several teachers." They smiled.

"Thanks again for helping me." Dazzle said.

"It's okay dazzle. I used to be bullied in my own school until my friends helped me out of the jam." I told her. "Never be afraid to ask your friends for help. How do you think I got this far?"

"By being brave?" she said and I face palmed.

"No… I asked my friends for help… and they gave it to me. Never… be afraid to ask." She nodded as we reached a house that shimmer unlocked the door to.

"So how's Twilight doing in the other world?" shimmer asked me.

"She's doing well. We were all at the beach and we were leaving in two more days to head back home." She only smiled as we walked in. "so who are you to her?"

"I'm a friend that used to be from that world. I used to be Celestia's student. She was the student after me." Shimmer answered.

"Now that clears things up in my mind." I said with a smile as shimmer showed me my room.

"This is where you will be staying… but I have a favor to ask of you… when you get back to Equestria… tell them all I said hi." I nodded as she closed the door as I sat down on the blue sheeted bed and looked at the green walls. As I just sat there I started to wonder. Was time passing by normally in Equestria? Or was it faster? Or slower? That is my question… cause I would like to know… as I just sat there there was a knock at the door which I got up and walked over and opened it to find dazzle.

"Hello dazzle. Come on in." as she walked in I closed the door and I turned to look at her. "So what do you need?"

"I just wanted to ask you a few things." She said as she sat down on the bed as I sat down on the chair next to the door.

"shoot." I told her.

"Do you have anyone in your world?" she asked and I nodded.

"A total of 5. Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack." She looked a little bit depressed. Don't tell me another has fallen for me. "I guess I should include Trixie because she was going to possibly be accepted."

"My next question is how did you get to Equestria?" she asked.

"Not even I know. But some of my friends appeared a few days later so I'm not alone at least." She smiled.

"My next question… is why?" she said.

"You need to define that better please." I said as she face palmed.

"I mean why did you help me? I tried to take over the world… but why?"

"Because everyone deserves a second chance… first chance is just to know how you act… the second chance gives you the chance to be better than before." She smiled. "My grandpa ray taught me that. It's how I live. Every day I try to make myself be better than I was the previous day. And you know what… I always achieved that goal." She smiled a little bit bigger. "so no matter what you did… or who you are… or who your friends are… you can always get better then you were the previous day… do you understand?" she nodded before I stood up and walked over to her as I put my hand onto her shoulder. "Just remember what I said okay?" she nodded when she suddenly pulled me into the hug and I hugged her back as she cried a little as I only held her. As I continued to hold her eventually I heard a soft snore and I smiled as I laid her down onto my bed before I walked out and quietly closed the door and I walked down the stairs to find shimmer quietly drinking coffee in the kitchen as she looked out the window. "The one thing I miss from being in Equestria." She jumped when she heard me speak but smiled when she saw me.

"And what might that be?" she asked.

"coffee." I said pouring myself a cup as I walked over and stood next to her as she only laughed.

"Yeah it is addicting isn't it?" I nodded as I took a sip.

"But when you are taken off you don't have the energy like you used to…" she laughed again. "So what is it like in this world? Would you leave here if you had the chance?" she froze before she set her cup down.

"That's the thing… I don't really know… I love it here and I loved my time in Equestria… if I had the chance… I don't know what I would choose." She said.

"You know what I would choose?" she looked at me. "I would choose the place where I know I could create more peace… more balance… more harmony… everybody's choice is influenced by what they want. Like you are about to be killed or you could live but be forced to kill your brother… who has a family… but he would live if you died and you had no family except for him… I would choose to die." I said taking another sip.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I would be saving more lives…" I said.

"But it's just one life. Just one life to be lost if you want to live." I shook my head.

"You forgot about the way of life… meaning there are reactions. If he died his wife would eventually be to depressed and kill herself leaving his son or daughter to fend for themselves… you understand me?" she nodded. "So then… what would you choose? What would you want to actually happen? What would your destiny be?" she only smiled.

"I would want to die to preserve my family… to make sure my family name lives on even though it's not me doing it. I would die to make sure he lives along with our family name." I smiled.

"Now you got it." She smiled as she took another sip of her coffee. "Let me know what your choice would be for the question I asked earlier." She nodded as I finished the coffee and set it by the sink before I walked back into my room to find dazzle sitting up rubbing her eyes. "Have a nice nap?" she smiled when she saw me.

"yeah." She stood up and walked over. "I must thank you again for helping."

"It's alright. I used to be bullied when I was younger so I know how it feels. Were you bullied anymore during class?" she only slightly nodded as I sighed. "well stopping bullying is like stopping a wild fire… it may take a while but eventually it will run out of materials and it will soon die out." She smiled.

"Maybe if there was a way I could come back with you to Equestria… how much I miss being there even though they would despise me." She said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I am what is known as a siren without her gem of power. Me and my sisters caused hate all over Equestria so we were banished here for all eternity." She said. "So we are not allowed back in Equestria." I smiled at that.

"That is actually not true." She looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Eternity isn't a set time… meaning if you could you could go back to Equestria." She got wide eyed at that.

"If only we knew that before we lost our gems of power." She said.

"What do you mean by gems of power?" I asked her.

"Each siren has a gem in their throats that gives them power when they sing and our songs influence others to what we want. Mine and my sister's gems of power needed hatred." She said.

"Maybe there is another gem and-" she cut me off there.

"There is no way. The gem is destroyed as soon as its host dies. But when the gem is destroyed the host feels nothing except for the loss of power." She said.

"Well shit." I said.

"I can live without being a siren forever. Just feeling so weak is unnerving." She said.

"How was your gem destroyed anyway?" I asked her.

"During me and my sister's final show together. We were defeated by Equestria's Twilight and this worlds other friends in a music battle. The power of music is a strong one which I now know… but it also comes with sacrifices when you singed for your entire life and you could no longer sing again." she said putting her head down shamefully but I brought it up.

"I'm sure you will be able to sing again sooner or later. If I have to I will search to the ends of the planet to find a way." She had tears in her eyes as she hugged me suddenly causing me to go into shock for a few seconds before I hugged her back and when she let go she had a smile and so did I. "now my next question is how much do you like me?" she blushed a little. "Once again I have gotten someone to fall in love with me within the first day we met." She smiled.

"What would your others think?" she asked.

"They know I'm a lady's man… this just means you might be lucky number 7." She only smiled. "I think I know what I can do while I'm here at least. You have some pages and a pen?" she handed me what I requested. "Thank you. Time to make a star chart for Luna." As I walked over to the window and climbed out of it I sat on the roof as I looked to the sky and I started to make dots.


	14. Returning home

**Letting you all know he will be back in HE every once in a while…**

When I woke up the next morning I woke up on the roof of the house with the taped star chart in my hand as I only sat up. as I sat up I looked to find that the sun was just poking up over the horizon so I folded up the star chart as I put it into my pocket as I climbed back through my window and I was surprised to find Dazzle laying in my bed but I inly shrugged as I walked into the bathroom and started up the shower. As soon as I set my clothes to the side I walked in and immediately relaxed as the warm water hit me and it relaxed my muscles.

As I was taking my shower I was thinking once more. What would the others think of Dazzle? What would they do to her? As I only thought of the endless questions in my mind I soon finished up with my shower and got out as I put back on my clothes along with my hat as I walked out to run into dazzle as I knocked her onto the ground. "Sorry about that Dazzle." I said as I helped her up.

"It's okay Alex." She said with a smile as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. As I walked out of the room I saw shimmer walking out of dazzles room I think.

"Where's Adagio?" she asked.

"She slept on my bed… while I slept on the roof under the stars." She only smiled but rolled her eyes as we both walked down stairs and she went to make some coffee while I poured us all some cereal. As we sat down and started to eat dazzle walked down the stairs and thanked us for the coffee and cereal as she began to eat as well. Soon I finished eating and I then put away my dishes and I walked out the door and towards the school. As I walked I had my hands in my pockets and I whistled as I walked until I saw something glittering on the ground in front of me. As I slowly stopped whistling I stopped where it was and picked it up with my right hand. It looked like an emerald almost. Maybe I should give this to dazzle. As I just shrugged and I put it into my pocket I started to walk and whistle once more until I eventually reached the school and I walked in and headed straight to my classroom where I found human Celestia. "Good day Mrs. Celestia." I said.

"It's actually Mrs. Solar, Mr. Price." She said with a smile.

"May I ask why you are here?" I asked.

"I am here because the dancing contest has been moved to today due to almost all the students participating going on a field trip. I ask that you choose a few students to help you set up the gym for the contest. You will be a judge beside me and my sister." I nodded. "Thank you very much Mr. Price. The contest begins in just a few hours." I nodded again as she walked out and I sighed before I walked out of the room and placed a note on the door telling my students that if they wanted to help set up the dancing contest to meet me in the gym. As I walked into the gym I noticed things in there and I only sighed as I set up the table in the middle when the doors opened and I smiled when I saw that all of my first class students walked in. "you all here to help?" they nodded. "Split up into groups. I want a group making sure that the decorations are good, I need a group to check the lighting up above, I also need a group to make sure everything is organized in the back stage, and I need a group to help with chairs." As they did that I smiled as we all got to work.

"This good?!" one of the students yelled from up top as a light was pointed at the middle stage where I was.

"About a few centimeters to the left!" he turned it. "Okay that's good!" he turned off the light with a smile as I took out a checklist. Chairs were almost finished being set up, refreshments for dancers in the back were a go, lights were good, decorations were just about done, and all that was needed now was the people.

"Decorations are finished Mr. Price!" I heard.

"So are the chairs!" I then heard and I looked up and smiled.

"Good job everyone! Go help yourselves to a little refreshment in the back." They all smiled as they walked backstage as I only looked everywhere and made sure everything was good when human Celestia walked in.

"Good to see everything had been done in time." She said.

"Well I had help from my class." I said with a smile as she only nodded. "How long until we start?"

"In a little bit." She answered as I nodded. "For now I will tell the students to be ready to go." She left without another word as I walked into the back stage to find all the students conversing but they all stopped when they saw me.

"she loved it!" we all cheered as they got back to their refreshments as I grabbed a little water and took a drink as several students approached me.

"You are the best Mr. Price." One of them said as I only smiled.

"Why thank you. I couldn't of done it all without any of you. So is anyone here in the contest?" several of them raised their hands. "Well don't expect me to always be in your favor. The better you dance the better you do with me. I always try to go fair." They nodded as the speaker came on.

"_Would all students and teachers report to the gym for the contest. All contestants to the backstage."_

"Okay everyone! It's go time! I want the light team up there in a few minutes to run a final check. I need the sound team to make sure nothing has been tempered with!" as everyone scrambled about I looked to find the students and teachers all funneling in as I waved over the teachers. "I know some of you may not like me for standing up for Mrs. Dazzle. But right now all we worry about is the dancing contest. I need you all to make sure there is no foul play." They nodded. "Let's get going. Could one of you keep an eye on the sound team as well as another on the light team." As two teachers ran to their positions I noticed Human Celestia nod to me as I waved to the light team as the lights dimmed leaving lights only pointed at the stage as I took the seat in the middle of the two. "Let's begin. First up is Trixie lulamoon against snips and snails."

Few minutes later.

As I looked to the sides they gave me a nod as I looked at the stage. "Winner is Trixie lulamoon. Next is lucky clover against trickster."

Few more minutes later.

"Winner is lucky clover." I said.

"That's bullshit!" trickster yelled.

"We all agreed that he was better trickster. Now if you could please get off the stage."

"No! I want a revote now!" he yelled and I motioned to a few teachers who dragged him off of the stage.

"Next is Bon bon against lyra."

Few more minutes later.

"Winner is bon bon. It was very close I should say. Next are Applebloom, sweetie bell, and scootaloo against diamond tiara and silver spoon."

Few more minutes later.

"This one was a toughie. Winner is the trio." And with that the duo stormed off the stage. "Next up is…"

Several hours later.

"Time for the final dance off! It is the trio versus Flash sentry!" I yelled as the crowd all quieted down as the two sides started to dance. I must say for a boy he had a lot of good dance moves even though he was guitarist. The trio being able to have many more advantages like more moves then flash could do it but it was still a tough fight until finally the music ended and I looked to my right as human Luna gave me a one but human Celestia to my left gave me a two. I was the final decision here. The trio did pretty well but they messed up on a total of 5 moves but they recovered very quickly. Flash sentry messed up on a total of 3 moves but was pretty sloppy on getting back in the game. I have made my decision as I stood up. "It was a very tough choice. For Mrs. Lunar voted for flash sentry… but Mrs. Solar voted for the trio. I was the tie breaker and it was a very tough choice. The trio messed up on a total of 5 moves but they recovered very quickly. But flash sentry messed up a total of three moves but was pretty sloppy getting back together… I am sorry flash sentry… but the trio are the winners." He only nodded as the trio started to cheer as well as the crowd.

"It was a very hard choice to make Mr. Price." Human Luna said as I nodded.

"It was very hard… I just hope I made the right choice." I said as the trio jumped up and down hugging each other when suddenly gun fire rang out as everyone got on the ground.

"Alright listen up!" I heard and when I looked to the stage I gasped… Nazis… "we may not know where the fuck we are but I want everyone down on the ground now!" as everyone did so I noticed many more soldiers in the crowd as they separated the girls and the boys and I could tell what the men were thinking when they touched a girl. As I was thrown to the boy side the main Nazi stood in the middle. "Now I think it's time we have a little fun boys…" that's fucking it. As I quickly stood up I swept the legs out of the first Nazi as I grabbed him gun and then shot two others but I was then shot in my leg causing me to buckle and as I threw up my head all I saw was the barrel of a gun. "Guess we need to teach this American some manners. Take him to be executed in the front." As they picked me up as I struggled I noticed that all the Nazis were also taking the students and teachers as well. As we all walked outside I was thrown against the statue as I was forced onto my feet as the students and teachers all watched from the steps as Nazis kept their guns pointed at them.

"You are fucking crazy!" I yelled.

"That's how we roll American… luckily none of the other Nazis here speak English… so they won't know what I say… as soon as Germany wins the war.. I am going to kill Hitler and make myself the ruler…" he said with a smile as he pointed his gun to my chest and he fired once causing me to cough up some blood as I fell to the ground.

"No!" I heard dazzle yell as my vision slowly slipped away as I noticed her break free and run towards me only to be punched in the gut as she fell to the ground and I then noticed the man point the gun to her head. "Dazzle…" I muttered when I felt a familiar power enter my body and I stood up.

"Kommandant!" one of the Nazis yelled as he turned and looked at me.

"You don't know when to quit do you… I will make this quick." And with that he hefted his pistol and fired as I fell onto my back as his bullet hit my head but I didn't feel any pain at all. And I was still alive. And all I did was stand back up as they all gasped. "HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" he yelled but I then held out my hand as somehow my sword appeared in my hand and I then appeared where he was as I held his throat.

"I am a protector…" I said as I threw him and he collided with the statue as the Nazis opened fire on me but my hand took control again as it blocked all of the bullets as I then spun around and swung as my hand used my sword to smack a bullet at sonic speed at one of them as it hit their throat and it went out the other side as I then charged as I started to attack them.

As I grabbed the head of the first Nazi I then slammed his head into the ground as it killed him immediately before I spun around and sliced the chests open of two more of them as I then punched one in the neck and I could hear his neck crack as he went flying and he splattered into the wall.

I then grabbed another's neck as I thrust the sword into his gut before I pulled out and dropped him. "Kaminfeuer!" I heard as I spun around and then my body was riddled by bullets as they fired on me before they stopped and I fell onto the ground… only to get back up. "How?!" the commander yelled.

"It's because I come from somewhere else…" I said as I appeared next to him and crushed the neck of the Nazi to his left.

"It's because I come from a different world…" I flipped over a Nazi trying to punch me in the back before I plunged my sword into the back of his neck and then pulled out as I landed.

"It's because I will not let my 6 girls live without me…" I then said as I ripped another's arms off and then punched him in the face sending him flying.

"I will be there for them…" I then said as I punched another in the gut as my fist exited his other side before I pulled out.

"I will fight… for Applejack!" I ripped one's head off.

"For Rainbow Dash!" I swept ones feet out before I impaled him into the ground quickly with the sword before I pulled out.

"For Celestia!" I snapped ones neck.

"For Luna!" I then kicked one into the wall as my foot went straight threw him before I pulled out.

"For Twilight!" I round housed another into the wall as his blood splattered all over the wall.

"And for Trixie!" I yelled as I then tripped the commander's feet out and he tried to scramble away but I then put my foot to his head.

"now die…" and with that I put pressure on my foot as I then crushed his head in and I remained unfazed as I stood up straight and I looked to find them all looking at me with fear and shock but that was when I then collapsed onto the ground as I blacked out. I hate that about this power… always knocking me out.

When I next opened my eyes I looked to find shimmer and dazzle next to the bed I was on. "What the hell happened?" I asked and they jumped but smiled when they looked at me.

"You're alright!" shimmer said as I sat up and dazzle handed me some water.

"Where the fuck am I?" I asked.

"You're in Canterlot hospital." Shimmer told me.

"Who were those guys?" dazzle asked me.

"They were called Nazi's from my original world. They came from long ago… rather not go into detail." They nodded.

"Good to see that you are awake Mr. Price." I heard and I looked to find a white woman there.

"Well I would be happy to know when I might be able to leave." I asked her as she smiled.

"You only need to fill a paper to get out." She said with a smile as she handed me a clipboard along with a pen and I thanked her as she walked out as I started to fill out the information.

"You do know you can go back today right?" shimmer asked.

"It's that day?" she nodded. "Well what was your choice?"

"I… want to go with you back to Equestria." I only smiled.

"It's all up to you shimmer." She had actually blushed at that. "Don't tell me you have fallen for me to?" she slowly nodded. "This makes 8. Anymore and I know I'm going to die for loving to many." They both smiled as I finished filling out the information and shimmer helped me out of the bed as we walked together and I gave my information to the desk lady and we walked out and started to walk towards the school. "Was the school repaired?"

"It was repaired. A lot of us are still shocked at what you did. Mrs. Solar and Mrs. Lunar are also amazed that you are together with their counterparts." Dazzle said.

"Well I guess that is understanding. So you going to come Dazzle?" I asked her as we reached the school and I noticed that students were pointing and staring at me as we stood in front of the statue.

"I am going to come Mr.… you aren't getting away from me that easily." She said with a wicked smile when I remembered something.

"Oh. I forgot. I found this on my way to school on the day of the contest." I said pulled out the emerald and I handed it to her and she smiled when she put it on but I then noticed a flash in her eyes and she started to stutter.

"This… this… this… is a gem of power…" she said.

"It's a what?!" I said amazed.

"However you found this it is now connected to me… meaning I can be a siren once more." She said with a few tears in her eyes as she hugged me but I only smiled as I touched the front and my hand went straight through and I took in a deep breath before I grabbed the others and we walked through.

"Alex!" I heard and as I looked around I found myself along with the two others on the beach and I looked to see the others running towards us as I waved to them. I then helped up dazzle who was now a pony and shimmer who was also a pony and when they reached us they gasped.

"I'm back from my unexpected trip!" I said.

"Sunset shimmer…" Celestia said with tears in her eyes as they both hugged.

"Who is this?" Twilight asked looking at dazzle.

"You don't remember Adagio?" I said with a playful smile and she put on a face of fear. "Don't worry. She changed greatly." She sighed.

"Who's Adagio?" Luna asked.

"Meet the siren Adagio Dazzle." I said and Celestia and Luna both put on looks of shock before I face palmed.

"You were banished for all eternity!" Celestia yelled.

"Eternity isn't a set time Celly. Plus she changed. I know cause I was there for almost two whole days… I mean I almost died the second day but I lived nonetheless." I said. "And also… these two have fallen for me like you guys all did."

"Is this true?" Twilight asked shimmer and shimmer only nodded as well as dazzle.

"This also means that if anyone else falls in love with me I am going to be utterly screwed…" I then said.

"We have to agree upon them first Alex." Celestia said and I only nodded.

"So how long was I gone anyway?" I asked.

"Tomorrow is our last day here. We were wondering if we could have a surfing contest tomorrow. Winner has to surf against you." Luna said and I only nodded as they all started to walk away as I only sat down on the beach. I think they have something more planned… but what exactly? It's either good or bad… maybe good to them and bad to me… maybe bad to them and good to me… maybe good for both sides or maybe even bad for both sides… I just wonder what it is… as I just sat there I heard movement behind me and I got wide eyed when I turned around to find mina and Sarah holding a giant bucket as they poured it all over me and I jumped from it. It was fucking cold as frozen hell! As I jumped up I looked at the two with great displeasure.

"Welcome back Alex." Sarah said giving me a hug with Mina as well and when they let go they had grins on their faces as the sun and moon changed positions so it was then nighttime.

"Okay… what are you planning?" I then asked them.

"We know what your soon to be mates are going to do tomorrow for your birthday…" mina said.

"Are you going to tell me?" they shook their heads. Fuck you to. I then saw Gus come up from behind and sneak attack Mina as they smiled and laughed. "So you got together with Gus? I did not expect that."

"Well…" Mina said.

"It's your life Mina. I can't do anything to change it." She smiled as they both kissed. "Okay not in my presence." They laughed as I only started to laugh as well.

"So can't you wait until tomorrow?" mina then said.

"Well to be honest I can't… it was the day you died remember?" she only nodded at my explanation.

"So two more huh?" Sarah said with a sly grin as I only groaned.

"Awe shut the fuck up… I am a lady's man." I then said with a big grin.

"More like mare man." Gus said with a smile as we started to walk towards the beach house. As we walked I must say it was almost a clear night. That reminds me to give the star chart to Luna.

"So what was the human Equestria like?" Sarah asked me.

"It was good. While I was there I was the dance teacher." They looked at me with a smile. "I also killed multiple Nazi's there."

"WHAT?!" they all yelled.

"They all appeared at the school during a dancing contest… actually at the end of the contest… they were going to… have fun… with all the girls and woman. But I killed them all… I somehow got my sword in that world even though I never had it at first."

"Well it is connected to you Alex. Before it disappeared yesterday it was spinning around rapidly in the room. Then there was a flash of different colors and it disappeared." Gus said.

"You think it went fast enough to travel through dimensions?" I asked and they all only nodded their heads. "This sword is a legendary sword. No one knows what it can all do."

"Maybe we should test it when we get back to the castle." Sarah suggested.

"That does sound like a good idea… but I rather not destroy the castle."

"But it would be a funny sight." Gus said only to get smacked in the back of the head by Mina. I'm glad that mina at least found someone else… even if it was Gus. As we reached the house we walked in to find everyone inside just talking as I just sat down by the door to think. So only a few days passed in this world… but like 3 or 4 I think in the other world… man time is confusing at times. As I just sat there soon Luna walked over and I pulled out the star chart and I handed it to her as she only looked at me confused. "Star chart of the other world." She only smiled as she hugged me quickly. "So what did I miss?"

"We spent almost the entire time looking for you Alex. We had only stopped to eat and sleep." She said.

"Well I'm back now. But I have a question. Shimmer said that I appeared in Human Equestria due to a magical burst or whatever it was called. What does that mean?" she gasped before she ran over to Celestia and they started to talk before Celestia got wide eyed as they walked over to me and their horns lit up.

"I-it appears… you have magic Alex…" Celestia said.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"Meaning… you can use magic to a certain degree… you have a magic from each of the ones that fell in love with you… mine… Luna's… twilights… all of our magic." She said.

"What about those that can't use magic?" I asked.

"Even they have magic inside of them that they don't know about. Pegasus magic makes them able to mess with the weather… earth pony magic is what makes them stronger… you have all of our magic… from every single one of us." Luna said.

"Well what's going to happen to me?! Am I going to explode?!" they shook their head.

"No. it only means we will have to train you to use your magic. And we will have to start as soon as we return to Canterlot." I nodded.

"But for now what do I do with it?" I asked them.

"Try not to think about it and enjoy the last of the vacation tomorrow. We are going to be having the surfing contest tomorrow which you will be judging." Luna said and I only groaned. "It's only fair that you can't compete!"

"Yeah… I guess you are right. Well I might as well be off to bed then… have a good night." As they wished me goodnight I gave them all goodnight kisses and hugs before I walked upstairs and I walked into my room and got into bed after taking off my hat as I then fell asleep.


	15. Happy birthday!

**I wanted to have this chapter up on Saturday but I was on a campout with my troop and I really wanted to go since it would be my first campout as the SPL of my troop. It was a lot of fun even though we lost our giant dining tarp, a tent, our lamp, and we almost lost one of our burners. But in all me and my troop had a fun weekend. Just wanted to let you all know about this so you all would know why I didn't update over the weekend.**

**I also got another thing to say:**

**As I typed up this chapter… I listened to a song… a song that made me realize something that shouldn't be happening… so please watch this video before you read this chapter.**

**Five Finger Death Punch - Wrong Side Of Heaven**

**By 5FDPVEVO **

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I heard as I jolted and I fell off of the bed and my face connected with the wooden floor as I got up to find everyone in the room as I only smiled.

"Morning…" I said. "Man… I wish they had coffee here like they did in the other world." This caused Gus to jump me.

"YOU HAD FUCKING COFFEE AND YOU DIDN'T BRING US ANY?! YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" he yelled.

"In my defense I only had coffee twice in that world. Due to me being put into the hospital on the second day and then being unconscious for another two." I said as he got off of me and mina helped me up. "So the agenda today and this is all I know is the surfing contest." They all smiled.

"We worked on the brackets last night. Some of us aren't competing though. Here's the information." Sarah said as I grabbed the paper she was handing me to me.

Mina Vs Gus

Sarah vs Celestia

Applejack Vs Rainbow Dash

Trixie Vs Sunset Shimmer

Cadence Vs Shining armor

Twilight Vs Luna

"These look alright. But I never knew you surfed shimmer… or even you Trixie!" I said.

"I had a lot of spare time in Human Equestria Alex after Twilight showed me the true meaning of friendship." Shimmer answered.

"I had some great teachers." Trixie said. Good to know that she stopped that.

"So then when are we going to start this?" I asked them.

"In a few hours." Twilight said as I only smiled.

"Oh yeah and Armor." He looked at me. "You are fucking screwed in this if you are facing your wife Mr. submissive." He only put on a look of anger as Cadence only laughed as we all walked down the stairs to find a two layer cake… "What the fuck? Where did you all find time to maaaaake you made all this last night didn't you?" they all nodded and smiled as I only sighed. "Well I'm surprised Pinkie Pie hasn't eaten it yet."

"I'm surprised my sister hasn't." Luna said as Celestia blushed.

"Luna!" she yelled as we all cracked up before we all calmed down.

"Well I need a normal breakfast for once." I said as I walked into the kitchen to find pancakes, waffles, toast, and scrambled eggs all made as I stared shocked as I turned to find them all smiling, "you thought of everything didn't you?" they nodded with a larger smile. "Well then let's get eating."

As we ate and finished eating we all then grabbed boards as we all walked outside and I got into a spot as Mina and Gus went first. As they surfed out into the waves as they got onto the wave and stood up Gus went first. As he did he did a flip, twist, and for his final move he did a 720 twist slash flip. Next was Mina. As she went she first did a flip launch off the wave before she did a 180 twist and for the final move she did a front side air reverse and they both surfed their way in. "winner is Mina! Up next is Sarah against Celestia!"

As they paddled their way out there Sarah went first as she did a flip launch almost like Mina's as she then did a launch and did a skateboard Ollie before she landed and she then did the carve to snap. Next was Celestia. As she started to surf I watched as she did a twist launch and then when she landed she did a grind on top of the waves before she finished with a Curve to snap as well. I must say I was impressed. They put skateboarding into surfing. And so soon. I remember I used to try that as well only to fail a lot in the end until I eventually got it right. "Who do you guys think? It's a toughie for me." I asked them.

"Celestia." They all told me and I only smiled as they surfed in.

"Winner is Celestia! Up next is Applejack against Rainbow Dash!" as they surfed out I only smiled. Two of my loves against one another… as they took up to the waves I watched as Applejack went first as she started to do flips in the air. These two were in Sarah's class so they were pretty good. I watched as she then perfected a 360 twist in the air before I watched her shift her weight and I watched in shock as she created a small wave that splashed Rainbow Dash and then she started to surf as well. I even noticed her wings were flapping and that was what gave her speed as she entered a funnel and when she came out the other side the funnel from one end to the end she came out as the funnel imploded and I must say it looked awesome at what she did as they surfed onto the beach. "Winner is Rainbow Dash! Next is Trixie against Sunset shimmer!" I yelled.

Once again another two of my loves against one another. As they went out I watched as Trixie went first as she did a twist launch and when she landed a curve to snap before she then did a 720 spin on the water. I was impressed by her choice of moves as well as how she perfected them so quickly. As sunset shimmer went on the wave she did a layback snap, then a floater… before she did a 720 flip in the air. As they surfed to the beach. "Winner is Sunset shimmer! Next up is Cadence against Mr. submissive." He gave me a glare as I only smirked as they went out into the water.

As shining armor started off I was amazed he was even this good as he surfed many moves. He did flips, twists, and for his final move he did a 360 flip twist and I only smiled as cadence started her own moves. As she went surfing down the wave… the water behind her started to flow in the direction she was going until eventually she veered upwards as the flow of water splashed upwards and it crashed into shining armor knocking him off of his board as she launched into the air and did a 720 flip twist and as she landed she did a 720 spin as they surfed onto the beach. "Winner is cadence! Next we have is Twilight against Luna!"

As they took to the water I started to think. What was their plan for me today? What were they going to do? Well I guess I will find out later. As I watched Twilight go first I smiled when she did the same moves as Cadence except they were reversed. They must of worked on the moves together. As Luna went next I smiled as I just continued to watch her as she picked up speed until she veered upwards but this time the water flowing behind her shot up with her as she then flipped herself so she was pointed downwards and the next part amazed me and everyone else… she surfed down the giant stream of water… as she surfed she did tricks on her way down and then she reached the bottom and I looked at the others as they were shocked as well. "Winner is Luna! Time for next round…"

Few hours later.

"Winner is Luna! Meaning… you surf against me." As I grabbed my board everyone sat down as I paddled into the water. Time to do something I did in every surfing contest I won. As the wave came at us Luna did what she did every time as I directed myself towards an incoming funnel as I entered it and I closed my eyes and then opened them a few seconds after. As I took in my deep breath… I then started to dance before I exited the funnel. As I was spinning around on my board like a rapper in a rap battle I did a flip on my board before I did a twist and I then directed my board with my dancing as I did a twist causing the board to turn around and then I directed my board upwards as I started to surf on top of the unstable funnel as I only continued to dance and dance until eventually my board was caught in the current of Luna's spout. Well this can't be fucking good. As my board collided with the spout I braced my face as I crashed through the spout and exited the other side as I then did a double flip and I then watched as Luna came up next to me with a smile on her face as I smiled as well. "Ready to sync?" she nodded as we started to surf next to each other.

As we first launched ourselves into the air and we came back down soon we then split up and made an oval with our traces as we then came back together but we crossed paths as we did figure eights with each other. I was surprised we were so synced in this battle. But sooner or later we have to end it. As we came back together I looked at Luna. "time for a finisher!" she nodded as I leaned forward to start to gain some speed as we then veered with each other and we then launched into the air where we did twists away from each other and when we landed we surfed with each other towards the beach and when we got there I was breathing hard from all the dancing I did as we walked onto the beach.

"To be honest we do not know who won?!" Mina yelled.

"Then let's just call it a tie!" I yelled and they all smiled and nodded.

"Let's PARTY!" Pinkie Pie yelled as I only rolled my eyes. As we all picked up our stuff we all started to walk back towards the beach house. As we walked I could hear some whispers from behind me. Now what the hell they talking about? As we entered the house I grabbed everyone's boards and I put them all away but when I walked back in I found they were all smiling and Gus held a bottle… son of a shitting bitch… as I turned around I found myself cornered by Sarah and Mina. "You know how much I despise truth or dare…"

"Well to bad mister!" Mina said and they pushed me into a circle as they took seats on either side of me so I couldn't escape as Pinkie Pie was the first one to spin the bottle and you know who it landed on? Not me but shining armor.

"Oh oh oh truth or dare?!" she yelled.

"I think I rather go with truth if it's you Pinkie Pie." He said. Smart horse or pony.

"Where did you meet cadence?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well the first time I actually met her was when she was the one reviewing the other guards. Since I was in charge I had to walk around with her all around the barracks." He said. Now he spun the bottle and it landed on me.

"Truth cause fuck you armor." He only sighed.

"What was the first heroic act you did in Equestria?" he asked me.

"Probably saving Applejack from Timberwolves with ol Reginald." They looked at me confused.

"It's the name of his favorite rifle." Sarah then said and they nodded as I spun the bottle and it landed on Pinkie Pie.

"Dare!" she yelled and I smiled.

"I dare you to not eat any sweets until the end of this fucking game." I said with a smile and she looked worried.

"U-uh ok-okay." She said and I then noticed multiple things of sugar behind her that she pushed away. Now she spun the bottle and guess who it landed on? Yes this time it was me.

"Dare…" I said as Mina gave me a look and pinkie gave me a sly grin.

"I dare you to kiss mina!" she said and Gus and the 8 looked at me as I looked at her and she only nodded as I quickly kissed her as Gus gave me the look that said 'you are so dead'.

"Yeah fuck you too Gus… remembers she was with me before she was with you." He only sighed as I spun the bottle once more and it landed on Celestia.

"truth." She said.

"What did Luna mean by she was surprised you didn't eat the cake yet?" I asked and she gave a small blush.

"I have… a cake obsession…" she said and I looked at Luna so she could help her.

"She is completely obsessed with eating cake. Whenever there is a cake in the castle you never notice it is missing until you try to take a bite out of it. We have been working on her not eating the cake." I couldn't help but laugh a little as the blushing celly used her magic to spin the bottle and it landed on Twilight.

"truth." Twilight immediately said with fear in her voice.

"Is it true that you have an obsession with books?" Celestia asked and she paled as we all looked at her.

"… Yes…" she said as she then quickly used her magic to spin the bottle as it spun around until it landed on cadence.

"I will go with a dare Twilight." She answered.

"I dare you… to act all flirty with my brother till we stop." Cadence only smiled as she scooted closer to shining armor who had a small blush on his face as cadence spun the bottle with her magic and it landed on me once again. Is this fucking bottle rigged?

"Truth cause I do not trust you cadence with a dare." She only smiled.

"Is your love for the 8 plain and true?" she asked me.

"Yes it is." She only smiled as I spun the bottle once more and it landed on Luna.

"Give me a dare." She said. She would be a hard one.

"I dare you to try and take the sweets behind Pinkie Pie." She paled at that as Pinkie Pie got into a defensive angry stance. As Luna gulped she tried to reach out a hoof to grab the sweets only to have her hand almost be eaten but Luna was smiling when she pulled back and I then saw the sweets right next to Luna. As she smiled at me she spun the bottle but I then noticed her eye wink and the other 7 winked as well. What the fuck are they planning? As they spun the bottle eventually it landed… on Shimmer. "I might as well take a truth."

"So I was taking a guess that you first originated from the human world… but then Celestia said your name and you hugged. Which world are you actually from?" I asked her.

"I'm originally from this world… I thought you would remember me telling you that I used to be Celestia's student." She said.

"Well to be honest I don't…" she only laughed.

"I think we are doing to many truths… time to move onto all dares." Sarah said with a smile. That bitch! As Shimmer spun the bottle it landed on me… well shit.

"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Twilight." She said as Luna opened the closest door before she even reached the word seven. They fucking planned all of this! As I got up so did Twilight but shining armor gave me a glare as cadence continued to cuddle with him. As we walked into the closet Luna closed the door as we only stood there. "My first question before we do anything is is everything you are all going to do to me planned?" she nodded slowly as I smiled.

"How did you figure that out?" she asked.

"When Luna opened the door before Shimmer said seven. So I knew something was up. My suspicions started when Sarah said all dares." She only smiled. "And my first guess is that they are listening on us right now." I heard scurrying at the door. "Know a spell to block out any kind of magic from showing the room and hearing?" I asked her and she nodded as her horn lit up before it died down and we sat down on the bed and she was blushing. "we have to do something right?" she nodded as she then suddenly kissed me and I kissed her back as we stayed kissing until I heard the door start to open and I quickly pulled back as she did but she kept up the blush as there was a smiling cadence.

"Times up." she said as we walked out and I sat down in my spot as Twilight took up hers as I spun the bottle and it landed on Mina.

"I dare you to have me no longer spin the bottle." She only sighed but nodded as she spun the bottle and it landed on Luna.

"Seven minutes with Alex." She said as I sighed and I only stood up and walked into the room with Luna as I closed the door and we both sat down.

"I know what you are planning." She paled. "But I'm okay with it. But whenever you all want a kiss do not be afraid to ask." She nodded and I kissed her as she kissed me back. I must say she kissed almost like she was a very shy goddess…. Shy at first but then a little assertive in the end. As the door opened we were still kissing and as we pulled away standing there was a blushing cadence. "No comment." I then said as we walked past her and I took my seat as Luna took the bottle and spun it as it landed between sunset shimmer and Celestia and they looked at each other.

"They both have to take the dare it appears." Gus said with an evil grin. SO THEY WERE ALL IN ON THIS?!

"heaven." Luna said as we all stood up and walked into the room and I turned and looked at the two with a smile.

"Just so you know I know all about what you are all doing…" they gulped. "But I am fine with it." They smiled when I was tackled by Celestia as she kissed me… and then when she finished she held me down as Shimmer walked over and kissed me upside down. As she kissed me I noticed she used a little tongue so I did as well when the door opened and this time shining armor was there and he was blushing like a madman with a face covered with blood. "save yourself!" he ran back to his spot as Celestia helped me up and I walked out with the two to find shining armor still blushing and everyone looked like they had just finished laughing. As Celestia spun the bottle it landed on Trixie. "Heaven?" she nodded as I got up and walked with Trixie into the room before I closed the door.

"I need to thank you once more for helping me." Trixie said with a seductive grin.

"You could thank me by telling me what's going on later?" she shook her head. "Damn it." And with that she started to kiss me as me laid on the bed kissing. I must say all this kissing… was turning me on a little… as we only continued to kiss eventually the door opened and she broke our kiss as she got off of me and she helped me up and we walked out where Trixie then spun the bottle and it landed on Dazzle. "Well heaven once more?" I said sounding depressed as we got up and walked in. "so did the others accept you?" she nodded.

"And I need to thank you for helping me… as well as getting me a new gem…" she then pounced onto me as she started to kiss me as I kissed her back. She was forcing her way into me and then soon she broke the kiss as she had an evil grin on her face as she got off and the door opened as we walked out of the room and we retook where we were sitting as Dazzle spun the bottle… and it landed between Applejack and Rainbow Dash. "Heaven once more?" they all nodded as the three of us stood up and we walked into the room.

"You guys did really well for the contest today. I thought you would of beaten Luna dash if you hadn't made one mishap." She smiled as she hugged me and I sat down on the bed as the two started to kiss me at the same time and they both used their tongues as it was theirs against mine. I must say this was really turning me on right now… and it was getting pretty annoying. As we continued to kiss eventually dash pulled away and Applejack was now kissing me fully. And then when she pulled away it was back to Rainbow Dash as she kissed me fully this time. When the door opened she pulled back as Applejack helped me up and we walked out to find the bottle had been put away. "I knew it was all planned…" I said crossing my arms with a smile.

For about an hour we then just sat there and ate cake until eventually I was forced to open up presents by mina and Sarah… but they had to tie my legs to the chair to make sure I wouldn't run away.

My first gift was from shining armor and cadence. It was a sheath for my sword and it had the 8's cutie marks on it. 4 in the front and 4 in the back.

My second gift was from Rarity and it was a jacket made for me. She said it would help me with my dancing and surfing. On my arms were the cutie marks of everyone here and I was happy for that.

My third gift was from Pinkie Pie and it was a box full of cupcakes . She said it had every kind of cupcake inside and that Twilight had enchanted them so they wouldn't stale or rot or anything.

My fourth gift was from mina, Sarah, and Gus. They had somehow made me a case for my hat so I wouldn't have to keep on putting it on the ground and dirtying it.

My fifth gift was from Fluttershy and it was a coupon for something. She told me to bring it to her cottage if I ever thought of getting a pet and I thanked her for it.

And lastly my last gift was from the 8 and it was a necklace with all their cutie marks made from crystals that color with gold and silver on the outside of them. Where they found the time to make this… I will never know… as I immediately put it on I hugged them all as they hugged me. "I think it's time we give him the gift that all of this lead up to…" Celestia said with a seductive smile as they picked me up and threw me into a room as I landed on the bed and the others except for Luna walked out.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Mina gave us this idea…" she said with a seductive smile as well… I will fucking get you mina… "But we will stop if you don't want us to."

**Clop scene ahead… go down until you see a sentence that says 'Clop scene end'**

"No… it's alright… I'm just surprised so soon after we just started our relationship." She smiled when her horn lit up and there was a flash as I covered my eyes and when I uncovered them immediately my erection got bigger went to its full 8 inch erection.

"You like what you see?" she asked me as I slowly nodded. She was an anthro Luna… she had only black panties and a black bra that barely fit her busts in them and she still had wings and a horn on her head as she was all blue and her eyes remained the same. As she walked over to me and she then started to kiss me as I kissed her back. Eventually when she broke it she looked down at her busts. "What are these anyway?" she asked lifting them.

"They are called boobs. They are used to feed the young in my world… but they are also used as a pleasure point when played with." I said as I gripped one of them and she instantly moaned and when I let go she stopped moaning and looked at me as she then took off her bra and she then unbuttoned my pants as she pulled them down as well as my underwear and my erection popped out and she looked at it… with a look of wanting… as she put my dick in between her boobs she then started to go up and down as pleasure coursed through my body as she continued to do it until eventually I was moaning and I then felt a familiar presence. "I-I'm going to cum!" I said and a few seconds later I cummed all over her face as she then stood up and she then used her newly acquired fingers and then touched some of my cum before she put it in her mouth and she sucked on it for a few seconds before looking at me with a smile. "Just like mina said… sweet with a small bitter aftertaste."

And that was when she turned around and she pulled down her panties and I could see she still had her cutie marks as well as they went down all the way and when she turned to look at me she looked quite sexy. As she stood on the bed she eventually got onto her knees as she then placed my dick at her entrance and when she looked at me I could tell by her eyes she was afraid. "Did mina tell you?" she nodded. "Well it would only hurt for a quick few seconds… it is up to you if you want to stop." She then lowered herself as my dick entered her as she moaned a little before I felt my dick hit her hymen. As she looked at me she then forced herself downwards as she screamed out a little from the pain and I could see the tears in her eyes as she laid on my stomach crying into my shirt as I held her and soothed her with my voice. "It's okay… it's okay…" I kept on saying when she looked at me and when I saw her butt move she gave out a small moan.

Eventually she started to move herself up and down as she arched her back from the pleasure as she moaned more and more until she was going at her fastest pace and she kept on going and going as she moaned so loud. I hope they placed a sound spell… if there even was one… as she kept on going I could see something emanating from her and myself as I watched them. What was emanating from me was green and hers was dark blue. When they touched each other there was a small flash and I looked to find that from both of us the colors were emanating from us both. Eventually I felt myself close and I looked at Luna's pleasured face. "I'm… about to cum!" I said as she only laid onto my chest.

"please… do it inside…" she said as she then went her fastest speed and I cummed… right into her pussy… as my dick finished cumming she slowly pulled herself off of me as there was a loud pop from my dick coming out. As we laid there for a few minutes eventually she got up and her horn lit up as she turned back into a pony but I could see my cum still dripping from her pussy as she only threw the bra and panties into the corner before she walked out of the room as I breathed hard… so that's how sex is huh?.. It was really fun! Eventually the door opened and in walked Twilight who was in her pony form.

"She did a number on you didn't she?" she asked as I nodded when her horn lit up and she turned into a human. She had her horn and wings and she was wearing dark purple bra and panties and her eyes also remained the same as her body was purple. As she walked over to me she then messed a little with my dick as she poked it because it was still erect before she then put her hand around it and she started to pump up and down as I moaned a little bit from the pleasure. As she continued to do so eventually she put her mouth onto it as she pumped up and down with her hand as well. As she continued to do so I felt the familiar presence. "I'm going to cum Twilight!" I said but her eyes told me all I needed to know as I cummed into her mouth and only a little trickled out as she swallowed it all.

"It is delicious Alex…" she said when she then took off her panties and bra as she positioned herself over my dick as she then lowered herself and then when my dick touched her hymen. She looked at me before she then forced herself downwards causing a yelp to escape her lips. As she held back the tears. After a few minutes or so she then started to go up and down very slowly at first as her face showed she still had a little bit of pain in it.

As she continued soon the show of pain on her face was replaced with the face of pleasure. She was moaning like crazy as she kept on going. As she was going she soon stopped quickly as she then turned herself around on my dick so I could now see her entire front as she started to go once more as she tried to stay looking at my face but it eventually went upwards as her back was arched from the pleasure once more. I then noticed that I saw the green aura rise from me and a purple aura rise from her and then when they touched there was a small flash like last time and when I looked again she was emanating a purple and green aura as I was emanating three colors. Green, dark blue, and now purple. Eventually I felt the familiar sense as I looked at Twilight. As she then looked at me she understood what I wanted to say. "Please do it inside Alex… please…" she said and I then released my entire load inside of her as she was panting as I was also. As she slid herself off of me with a loud pop when she got off the bed she then reverted back to her pony form and she walked out. As I laid there panting I started to think… was it all of them I was going to have to pleasure tonight? If so… I am so fucked!

Eventually the door opened once more and in walked Celestia… well fuck me… she then eventually went into anthro form and she laid down onto the bed next to me and she started to kiss me. So playtime with Celestia… comes out Molestia… as she continued to kiss me as she forced her tongue into me as I then felt her hand start to rub my dick and I then watched as her yellow bra and panties disappeared with a small white flash.

As she continued to kiss me and rub my dick she eventually got up and she placed her dick against her pussy entrance as she then forced her way down onto my dick as she then started to ride me immediately. "If you're wondering I was almost never able to control myself during my heat…" she said with a seductive smile. "I had to fuck 3 of my guards to sate myself…" she then said. Well… I… am… fucked!

As she continued to ride me I started to play with her boobs causing her to moan out in pleasure even more and more. Eventually I accidentally squeezed her boobs and some milk came out… what the hell? As she continued to ride me as she remained unfazed by what I did. Let's have some fun… as I pulled her down I started to drink the milk from her boobs and I felt my erection get a little bigger as I drank the milk.

The more I drank the more I felt some of my own energy return and then when I let go she then became arched back as I then noticed the auras come back out from me but it was only green and hers was white. As they touched once more now I was emanating green, dark blue, purple, and now white as she was emanating white and green. As she continued to keep on going eventually I felt my familiar presence enter through my body as I then suddenly cummed into her as she kept on riding me until she eventually cummed as well. Then I saw her own juices come out of her pussy as she then came off with a pop before she moved herself forwards a little as she then looked at me as I then felt my dicks head touch her asses entrance. "this will be new to me…" she said as I felt my dick slowly enter her as I then saw her face contort into some pain as she took in my first few inches before she stopped for a few seconds.

Eventually when she started to go down again I then had the idea as I slipped my hand into her overflowing pussy of cum as I then started to lather up the last of my dick and as she reached the spot that was lathered it slid in easily as she looked at me panting a little before she started to slowly go up and down. As her face still had a little pain it quickly changed to that of pleasure as she continued to ride and ride me as I pulled her down once more as I grouped her left boob from what she was facing as I drank from her right boob.

As what I did cause her to moan even more I felt her speed pick up more until I eventually felt the familiar feeling as I let go of her. And I grabbed her flank as I started to ran into her as she came down causing her to yelp at first but she then continued to moan once more as I cummed and I laid there panting as she was sitting up with my dick still inside of her ass as she looked at me panting as well but also with a smile. "Did you know you are lactating?" she nodded.

"It happens during my heat cycle… alicorn heat cycles cause the alicorn mares to lactate a special milk that rejuvenates the stamina of the mares mate." She said with a sly grin.

"Well that will be very useful in the future I can tell." She nodded.

"I have quite a lot of bottles of my milk hidden in a secret cold room in the castle… we might need to use one whenever we all mate with you." I nodded.

"So how often is your heat cycle?" I asked her.

"Every 3 years but there are spells to accelerate the time. But it causes out next heat to happen in 6 years then from that day. It can only be used once before every heat during the time." She said.

"Well that means we could have some kids whenever huh?" she nodded.

"but the correct term here Alex… is foals…" she said with a sly grin as she pulled herself off and with a pop my dick came out of her ass and she rolled over onto my side as she continued to pant a little.

"I have a question for you Celestia." I said looking at her as she looked at me. "Whatever happened to your parents?"

"That… is a long story… the last time we saw them was before Luna became nightmare moon so long ago… she was going to raise the moon for the first time… father said it would be easier if she did it while she was flying… I don't know how that would work but he did it with me when I was younger… but when she took flight she made it quite a distance away before the moon started to come up. As it was coming up something flew out of the forest and it engulfed Luna as the moon stopped moving… me, mother, and father all flew towards her. But when we got to her whatever it was had connected to her and was absorbed into her body… I had taken her to my room due to whatever happened had caused her to fall asleep.

When I next left my room the next day… mother and father were gone… when Luna woke up she didn't remember anything that had happened. And when I told her about what had happened with mom and dad she shut herself in her own room for a week… a week with no food… a week with nothing to drink… as soon as she opened the door I had the nurses immediately take her to the infirmary to have her checked on… then when the day came… the day she became nightmare moon… I recognized the darkness emanating from her… it was the same thing that had gotten her that day… and without mom and dad being around." She was now crying.

"I was forced to banish her to the moon! All because I didn't know what to do! It was all my fault! I had asked father to have her raise the moon for the first time that night! It was my fault she had become nightmare moon! All mine…" as I held her as she cried I patted and I rubbed her arm as she eventually stopped crying.

"It wasn't your fault Celestia… you never would of known what would of happened… it was that darkness's fault… it was what had corrupted her in the end…" she only nodded at me. "So for now just make sure she stays safe… most people wouldn't be getting a second chance… consider yourself lucky." She smiled and nodded as she got up and she walked out of the room and I only laid there. So that was the reason… darkness was what had taken over her… could the darkness somehow be connected with umbra?

Umbra had appeared when I first slept… he made sure I had every memory of my childhood so I remember it better then everyone… I remember I woke up one day and I saw those letters written onto the ceiling… I never understood them until I got older and I could read… and it said umbra… I found out that I was the only one that could see it… eventually I figured out umbra was alive when I met him for my first time in my dreams… he had told me… that the next day something bad would happen… and then when I woke up and I went on my normal day… something bad did happen… I lost my dog due to several older kids from school… they… shot him right in front of me as they drove by… and this happened when I was only 5.

Eventually I heeded every warning he gave me… but he also gave me nightmares… nightmares of what would happen to me… if I weren't to heed his warnings… and they were all very brutal… I was glad with the warnings he gave me. But he also gave me like a intent to kill sometimes which I got out by helping out at my birth towns slaughter building for animals. The workers there were surprised when they saw a 8 year old chop the head off of a pig and watch it bleed. They said I was more brave and I had a stronger stomach than most of the workers.

As I was thinking the door opened up and in walked Applejack and Rainbow Dash. "Letting you know I am tired of laying down for all of this."

"then how about we get you one more time before we let you up?" applejack said and then twilights head appeared at the door as her horn lit up and Applejack and Rainbow Dash turned into a human as they fell over on their two legs.

"How do you even walk with these things?!" rainbow said.

"Well you get used to them after a little bit." I said with a smile. For a few minutes they practiced walking around and I told them about their boobs and their new hands they then got onto either side of the bed with my dick in the middle of their boobs as they started to go up and down as pleasure coursed from my dick through my body as Rainbow Dash was sucking on my head and Applejack was licking my shaft every time she went up and down. I must say watching the both of them work was very pleasing. Eventually I felt the familiar sensation of me about to cum. "I'm about to cum!" I said and a few seconds later I cummed all over their faces.

As they stopped and stood up straight and they licked the cum off of each other's faces before licking it off of each other's boobs. It was making me very horny at the moment and when they finished and then suddenly there was a rope on my chest that kept my arms stuck to my sides as Applejack walked over. And pushed me back onto the bed. "time for ma own fun…" she said as she positioned my dick right outside of her ass as she then licked her hand and used her saliva to cover my dick like a lube as she then slowly started to slide my cock into her. When my entire cock was in her she took a few minutes to get used to my size before she then started to go up and down as she held on a rope in her right hand that led to the rope keeping me binded.

Eventually she was moaning like crazy but Rainbow Dash came over and started to kiss her as she also groped her boobs causing her to almost scream! Out in pleasure. As she continued to go up and down I must say I was sad that I couldn't see her front until I eventually felt my bindings slacken and I then looked to see that now Applejack was groping Rainbow Dash. So I quickly took the rope off of me and threw it to one side as I then touched her flanks and when she looked back she only grinned before she got back to the little make out and groping session with Rainbow Dash.

As I played around with her ass a little she was moaning so much that it escaped through her lips as she kissed Rainbow Dash. As I spanked her once she let out a quick yelp before moaning once more as she pulled away from Rainbow Dash and she had her back arched from all the pleasure.

As I spanked her again she moaned loudly as I did and then eventually I did it again and again causing her to arch back from the pleasure more and more every time. As I felt my familiar sensation come I gripped both sides of her ass. "I'm going to cum!"

"Then do it inside Celestia damn it!" she said with a smile and I then gave one thrust as I forced her ass downwards onto my dick causing her to scream with pleasure as I gave my entire load into her. When I had stopped cumming she had pulled herself off as I looked at Rainbow Dash and I got up after laying there for so long. My legs were a little numb as well as my back but that didn't matter as Rainbow Dash walked over and knelt down as she then started to give me a hand job as Applejack only laid down panting and looking at the ceiling.

As Rainbow Dash continued what she was doing eventually she put her mouth onto it and she started to pump in and out with her hand but soon she took away her hand as she moved it to the left side of my balls and she was pumping in and out quickly as she was taking my entire dick into her. As soon as I felt my sensation I gave her a signal as she understood and she then gave a few final last pumps before I cummed in her mouth and I was surprised none of it escaped her mouth. As she stood up and she swallowed proudly she then laid herself onto the bed as she then spread out her legs as she made a finger motion.

So she wants to play hard to get huh? As I walked over I positioned my dick at her entrance and when she nodded I slowly started to insert it into her. As my dicks head hit the hymen I looked at dash and she gave me a slow nod as I then thrust in another inch as I broke her hymen causing her to yelp at me breaking it. I was surprised she didn't cry like the others but I remember one thing grandpa taught me… not everyone is the same. As she laid there for a few more minutes she eventually gave me the go as I then inserted the last of my dick into her causing her to yelp out even more as I slowly went in and out of her. As I took her in the missionary position I must say I was surprised I was still going this long. Must be thanks to Celly's milk.

As I continued to go in and out of her I watched as Applejack and Rainbow Dash started to kiss each other. As I picked up my speed a little I noticed that Applejack looked like she needed it badly so I slipped 2 fingers into her cum filled ass as she yelped at first as I twitched my fingers around in her she moaned a little as I started to pump my fingers into her ass as I pumped my dick into Rainbow Dash's pussy. As I continued to pump in and out I noticed Applejack had cummed while I was pumping my fingers into her ass so I quickly added a third as this caused her to moan a lot more. Eventually I felt the sensation and I looked at Rainbow Dash. "I'm…"

"Just do it inside Alex…" she said and as I kept on going I had seen the auras again. Hers was cyan colored and mine was once again green. As they combined mine now had green, dark blue, purple, white, and now cyan was added as hers was cyan and green. As soon as I cummed I let my entire load into her as she cummed as well causing my dick to be forced outwards a little. As soon as we both stopped summing I noticed that Rainbow Dash was now knocked out. As I pulled outwards I looked at Applejack who only smiled as she got onto the floor as she stuck her ass into the air as her boobs were the only thing between her and the floor. As I walked up to her I looked at her. "Ass again?" she shook her head as I positioned my dick outside of her pussy and I slowly entered into her.

As I entered her she had her eyes clenched as I soon hit her hymen and when she opened her eyes she gave a nod as I then broke her hymen as she clenched her eyes again. After a few minutes of adjusting to me she nodded again as I started to go in and out of her. As I was going I spanked her a few times getting several near scream moans from her as I touched her cutie marks causing even more pleasure to come from her. So cutie marks are a pleasure point?

As I continued to pump into her I noticed the aura from before appear again as hers was orange and mine was once again green. As they touched again another flash happened as her aura now had orange and green as mine had green, dark blue, purple, white, cyan, and now orange was added to the mix. As I kept on going I must say that as I groped her ass I noticed she had a lot of muscle in her legs. As I continued to grope her ass causing her to moan out more and more until I felt her clench onto me and she cummed as I only kept on going. Eventually I cummed as well into her and I felt onto the bed and almost fell off as Rainbow Dash and Applejack both turned back into their pony form as Applejack got up and put Rainbow Dash onto her back as she gave me a smile and walked out with her.

As I laid there once more I must say all this was great… but what would happen if I crashed during sex? What would happen? I so far had done it with 5 of them… and there was most likely still three left. I love them all with all my heart and I don't want to not be able to do it with them all… I might have to exert myself maybe to do it with them all. As I laid there the door opened once more and in walked Trixie already a human. She looked a lot like the Trixie from the other world except this Trixie had her horn and she had a bigger bust. As she walked in she looked at me with a seductive smile as she led me over to a chair and she had me sit down in it. Is what I think going to happen happen?

"I figured I might as well give you the pleasure of showing you this entire body in action… for helping me with my little problem." She said with a smile as she started to dance a little. Yep… she's giving me a lap dance… as she danced I watched as she first took off her loose fitting jacket which I recognized as one of Gus's old ones as she then danced once more as she then lost the jean shorts which I recognized as Sarah's. When they were gone she was dancing in only a bra and panties. As she continued to dance I must say she must of practiced this beforehand because it was excellent. I may not know how lap dances go but if they said this was horrible I would give the one that said it a black eye and a broken spine. As she danced soon her bra came off as she threw it and it landed on top of my head before it slid off to the right and landed on top of the jean shorts and then eventually her panties came sliding off as they landed in the same spot.

As she continued her lap dance I was keeping back the feeling of just taking her now. As she continued to dance eventually she stopped and walked towards me as she then put her knees past my thighs as she then started to kiss me as she sat on my lap with my dick just barely rubbing her pussy entrance. As we continued to kiss I put my tongue into her mouth as she accepted it. When she pulled away she sat up a little as she positioned my dick at her pussy entrance as she then slowly put herself onto my dick as she took me in all the way. I noticed that she didn't have a hymen as she started to go up and down. "I… may of not had many… bits when I traveled… so… I was forced to… sell my body to get bits…" she said with a saddened voice.

"I don't really care at the moment." She looked at me. "All that matters is that I love you and that you love me…" she smiled as she continued to go up and down until she was eventually at a fast speed as I used my hands to start to grope her breasts causing her to moan more. As I continued to fiddle with her breast I then lightly pinched her nipples causing her to make a massive moan. As I rolled them in my hands I then started to pull them before I let go and got another massive moan from her. As she continued to go up and down I then felt her clench down as she cummed and I then stood up as I grabbed her legs and I started to pump her body up and down as she hung onto my neck still moaning like crazy. As I did it I then started to kiss her as she kissed me back.

While I was doing it I then laid her down onto the bed as I continued to thrust in and out of her in a missionary position and when I broke away I then saw the auras touch with a small flash and I then noticed hers was now blue and green causing mine to be green, dark blue, purple, white, cyan, orange, and blue was added to my miniature rainbow. As I felt myself close I started to kiss her once more as I then kissed her as I cummed inside of her. As I was coming she had cummed once more and she laid there as her orgasm caused my dick to be pushed all the way out of her. As she laid there breathing hard as she looked at me with a smile I smiled back at her as I then soon joined her on the bed next to her breathing hard. "that… was wonderful…" Trixie then said.

"we'll all of you are my firsts…" she looked at me amazed.

"Are you serious?!" I nodded.

"this means you were technically my sixth but I am counting you all as my firsts." She smiled.

"it is better than nothing." She said as she got up and she then walked out of the room as I laid there once more. These sheets were going to need a major cleaning after we were all done. there was light blood stains in several places and in many other places there were drying cum stains. As I looked around at the entire room eventually the door opened and in walked shimmer and dazzle… in mistress clothing… this can't be fucking good… but I might as well go with the flow. "seems like our slave here thinks he can lie around on the job." Dazzle said with a smile. "let's teach him a small lesson sun."

"yes mistress." Shimmer said. I suspected shimmer to be the one in charge of it all… not the other way around. As she ran over she gave me a wicked smile before she said one word quickly. "sorry." She whispered as she then flipped me off of the bed as I landed on my face.

As I tried to stand back up I was forced to sit back down. "your mistress didn't say you could get up yet." Dazzle said as she laid down in front of me with her legs spread apart revealing her wet pussy. "now lick your mistress clean." As I scooted forward I started to fiddle around with her causing her to moan a little until I eventually inserted my tongue into her and started to lick up all of juices. As I continued to lick her clean I watched out of the corner of my eye as shimmer started to kiss dazzle. When they pulled away dazzle looked at me. "that is enough slave." I stopped as dazzle switched out with shimmer. "now lick her clean…" as I started to she moaned at first before she was silenced by a kiss. I'm wondering where they even got these outfits. Did they have Rarity make them for them all last night along with the bras and panties?

As I continued to lick her eventually I was hit in my head and I stopped as shimmer got up. "get up slave." As I did I looked to find that shimmer was now laying on the bed. "now screw her silly." As I walked over I looked at her with a little worry.

"I'll be fine… just make it quick…" she whispered and I only nodded as I positioned my dick at her entrance as I then thrust my entire cock into her as I immediately broke her hymen causing a few tears to come to her eyes but she didn't give out a single yelp as I started to pump in and out of her. As I continued to do so eventually dazzle leaned into my ear. "fiddle with her breasts…" she said so I then used both my hands to play around with her breasts, as she only continued to moan more, and more. As I did I played with her breast in one hand and her nipple in the other causing many moans to escape her mouth as I only continued to pump into her. I then noticed her aura was red as hers and mine reached out to each other and then they touched causing hers to be green and red and mine to now be green, dark blue, purple, white, cyan, orange, blue, and now red was with all the colors. When I felt myself close I felt her pussy clench as she came and then I did a second afterwards. As we stopped and looked at each other panting she smiled as I pulled out as dazzle soon took her place and she had a wicked grin on her face. "now fuck your mistress…" she said with the smile.

As I inserted myself into her I broke her hymen immediately getting no sound from her except for a few tears and after a few minutes I started to go in and out of her as I did shimmer. I then leaned in and started to suck on one of her breasts.

As she moaned from me touching her I twisted and played with her other nipple as I only sucked on her left right breast from where she was looking. As I continued to do so eventually I stopped and just continued to fuck into her pussy as I noticed she had her eyes closed from all the pleasure she was experiencing. As I only continued to pound into her I felt her soon cum a few seconds after her walls clenched around my dick but I only continued to fuck her more and more. This was the longest time since I started to fuck her since I cummed. Was this a improvement or something? As I only did continue to fuck her I then noticed her aura and my aura go towards each other. Hers was yellow as mine was green and when they combined hers was now yellow and green and mine was green, dark blue, purple, white, cyan, orange, blue, red, and yellow.

As I kept on pounding into her eventually I felt myself close as I then gave one final thrust and I cummed inside of her as she surprisingly held it all in as I pulled out. As she was breathing hard and so was I she smiled as she looked at me. "well that's everyone… I think I might go to sleep now…" and with that I then suddenly felt all my strength leave me as I then collapsed onto the middle of the overly large bed as I laid there and I soon fell asleep.

**CLOP SCENE END!**

**Luna's POV **

"so I see you just finished up with him." I said as we all walked into the room.

"he… was wonderful…" sunset shimmer said.

"that's what we all told you but you didn't believe us until you actually experienced it for yourself." Rainbow Dash said.

"well I guess we should all be getting to bed… with our new mate…" my sister said with a smile as we all then cuddled up next to him as we all soon fell asleep as well.

**?'s POV**

"I must notify the prince about this at once!" I said as I started to run through the forest until there was a flash in front of me and I gasped at what I saw.

"we need to have a little talk…"

**I doubt any of you could figure out what the ending means for the future… those that do… congratulations! Those that don't… THINK HARDER! Now another thing. For the next chapters for a while I have things planned out. After them then I will start everything that has happened in season 5 so far into the story. Meaning as soon as I finish with this idea be ready to read about Alex's time in season 5 episode 1 and 2 as well as 3. Hope you all love the story so far and try to figure out the last point of view since it is quite special in the future. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	16. Fugitives

**Alex's POV**

"well good morning!" I said as I stretched a little and I noticed the 8 were all still asleep around me as I immediately quieted down but I smiled… these were my best fri- no… lovers… I should never be afraid to ask them about anything… not when they are around… as I just laid there eventually I noticed Applejack starting to stir until she opened her eyes and I stared into them. "good morning Applejack." She smiled.

"good morning." She said. "others are still asleep…"

"yep… we should wake them up soon… we got to make sure we have everything before we leave." She nodded as she got off of me as I sneakily made my way off the bed and when I got off I grabbed my clothes and I put them on as I looked at all the sleeping ponies and put my left right arm around applejacks neck as I gave her a kiss which she smiled at after I pulled away. I must say… yesterday was my best birthday ever… wait a minute… I can still see the cum in all of their pussies! Guess they never cleaned them out or flushed them out… "so how we going to wake them up?" I then asked Applejack.

"I think a got an idea." She said with a evil smile.

**Few minutes later**

"why do I have to do this?" Gus asked as me and Applejack pushed him towards the room with mina walking behind us with a large smile on her face.

"because either you do or else your sleeping on the couch next time." Mina said and he only sighed as he then opened the door and walked in as we closed the door behind him. I was holding back a laugh as there was a small scream and both me and Applejack moved away from the door as a now knocked out Gus came flying through the door as he hit the wall and I then started to laugh as I walked in with Applejack.

"now why the buck would you do that?!" Rainbow Dash yelled at us.

"because I wanted a little revenge against him for not telling me about yesterday… but I thought it would be funnier if he got hit by all of you… and it was!" I yelled laughing again as mina walked in and hit me in the back of my head. "well he deserved it!"

"still no right to have one of your best friends get hurt! Especially if he's with me now!" she said with a grin as I only groaned.

"fine… ill wake him up. just make sure my stuff gets packed up." mina nodded as I walked into the hall and I picked up the unconscious Gus as I struggled underneath his weight. "Jesus man! what have you been eating?!" I said as I slowly shuffled my way down the stairs and then out the door and towards the water. As I reached the water I then smiled as I then threw him into the water and as he came down with a splash he then quickly sat up with a gasp as he looked around until his sights were set on me as I was laughing my ass off.

"why the hell did you do that?!" he yelled at me as I only looked at him.

"which reason? That I had you wake up my lovers or threw you into the water?!" I asked still laughing.

"both!" he yelled.

"well first one is because I wanted revenge… second one… IT WAS JUST TO HARD TO RESIST!" I yelled as I started to laugh once more as he then tackled me as we tumbled a little until we came to a rest on the sand as I was still laughing as I pried his hands off of my shirt as I then pushed him off of me. I was surprised a little at that fact. I was never the strongest of the bunch. Even Sarah was stronger than me! And Gus was the strongest of us all! As I started to run down back to the house Gus was chasing after me as he was chasing after me he got close enough to jump me but I then jumped forwards which sent me flying forwards a lot farther then I suspected as I then crashed face first into the tree but the trunk broke as I crashed into it. As I got back up I looked at my body before I looked at Gus as he looked at me shocked. "what the fuck is happening to me?!" I yelled at him as he only stood there when the others came out and mina tried to talk to Gus as I only stared at my arms and at the tree trunk that broke as I crashed into it.

Eventually I felt someone touch me and I looked to find it was Celestia. "what's happening to me?" I asked her.

"we don't know Alex… we will have to look into this…" she told me.

"I just want to know what is happening to me… I crashed into this tree… and I didn't feel any pain at all!" I said looking at it as I gripped my head and I started to pace around a little bit.

"whatever is going on Alex we will get through it…" Luna said as the others walked over. "like mates should." I smiled at her as I hugged them all before I walked over to the tree. It was splintered like it had been hit by a RPG. When I turned back around I looked to find that the chariots have arrived.

"the chariots are here." I said and they all smiled as we walked into the house and we grabbed our stuff. We decided to keep our boards here for when we came out next time. As we all walked out with our stuff I got onto the chariot with Celestia and Luna. Everyone was heading home except I was going with Celestia and Luna to see what was going on with me. As the chariots took off I was standing up straight as I took the wind in my face and as it flowed through my hair, almost causing me to lose my hat. Just being with my lovers helped me face my fears… like heights.

As we continued to fly in the chariots soon shining armor and cadences chariots broke off towards the nearest town to get onto a train. They said something about needing to get to the empire over land about some storm. I don't doubt them. Considering that sooner or later cadence will get pregnant and armor will want her to remain safe at all times. As we continued to fly in the chariots soon twilights and the others chariots broke off and headed towards Ponyville. I must say I was very happy that I would at least spend time with the duo before returning to Ponyville and finally meeting applejacks family. But I would need to go hunting soon… I have almost been to long without it and I am feeling the symptoms a little… all thanks to umbra…

As we continued eventually I saw Canterlot come into view and I smiled as we landed in the courtyard and I unloaded all of our stuff when there was a yelp and I turned around to find Celestia and Luna surrounded by guards pointing their weapons at them. "what the fuck is going on?!" I yelled as I kicked away a guard and got with the two.

"why I am taking over of course as the law says…" I heard a familiar voice say as blueblood stepped out of the shadows.

"what do you fucking mean?!" I yelled.

"my aunties aren't allowed to date anypony lower than a noble… and if they did… all of their power would go to one of their relatives… seeing as I am the only one… you can call me king blueblood." He said with a smirk.

"then what are you fucking doing pointing weapons at them?!" I then yelled.

"because they have to be thrown into jail seeing as they are no longer princesses and they are intruding in my castle… and you have a special treatment… you are going to be executed tomorrow at noon." He said with a smile as I tried to charge them but many guards then got into my way as I only stood up straight.

"fine…" I then said and I watched as 4 guards walked forward and slipped a ring onto each of their horns and then put clamps onto their wings before removing their crowns and other jewelry. As we were then ushered out of the courtyard I walked in front of them both as they lead us into the dungeons as they put me in a cell and then they put the two in the cell across from me as they only sat down as I paced around the cell.

"how did blueblood find out? We were sure to keep it a secret!" Luna said.

"I don't know Luna… but for now I have to come up with a plan to get us out of here…" I said.

"you know blueblood will do anything to have you killed correct?" Celestia said as I nodded as I continued to think.

"maybe he had a spy!" they looked at me. "a guard that only serves him! The spy could of followed us at the beach! And that would also mean…" Luna gasped.

"that he saw our intercourse!" she said as I nodded.

"why would blueblood do that?" Celestia asked.

"because of me… because I humiliated him and he needed a way to have me killed… and he finally does…" I answered. "what are the chances we can get those rings off of your heads?"

"none. Only a royal could take them off… these are special rings… made for both me and my sister long ago… where blueblood found them I don't know." Luna said.

"is there a way to counteract their properties?" I asked them but they shook their heads. "what about your clamps?" they took a look at those before also shaking their heads. "same like the rings?" they nodded as I then silently damned before I walked over to the high barred window and looked out of it. Wait a minute… "wait a simple minute." They looked at me. "you said I had inner magic right?" they nodded. "can you teach me how to utilize them?" they smiled.

"of course! Blueblood doesn't know about your inner magic!" Luna said as I sat down in the middle of the cell.

"when using magic you need to have a proper place to utilize it all… like maybe your hands." I nodded.

"now what you need to do is at first come to peace with the being deep inside of you… your inner self…" Luna said as I closed my eyes and I gave a deep breath in and then out and after a few minutes I felt something changed inside of my body as I then looked at them.

"now try to think of what you want your magic to do… like for instance that piece of debris in front of the cell… try to lift it…" Celestia said as she pointed it out and I nodded as I lifted one of my hands and pointed it at the piece of debris and started to concentrate. As I concentrated I noticed the green aura from last night now surrounding my hand as the piece of debris then shot upwards suddenly. "to much!" as I concentrated a little less I watched as the piece of debris floated downwards until it eventually was floating midway up in between the bars.

"and those are the basics." Luna said with a smile. "learning the more advanced tricks would make it a lot harder to concentrate on your plan… so I suggest you try to figure out what you need to do from here before learning more magic." I nodded as several guard stopped outside of their cell.

"the king would like to speak with you two…" one of them said with a wicked looking smile as I then thrust my hand upwards and he went flying upwards as his head hit the ceiling and the other guards looked at me.

"get a ring onto him!" one of them yelled as they burst into my cell and somehow overpowered me as they slipped a ring onto my finger that was like Celestia's and Luna's. when they exited the cell they then opened the others cell and then pulled them out as they led them the other way… where the fuck they going?

"guess the prisoners are going to have some fun today…" I heard one of them whisper as my head shot up.

"WHAT?!" I yelled and they looked at me and smiled.

"the king wished for them to know what would happen to them if they crossed him…" one of them said and I could fear my anger rising as I pulled back my fist and I punched the bar as they only laughed.

"they are getting what's coming to them… I joined the guard so I could try to find a way to get them off of the thrown… we need a strict ruler in Equestria… no peaceful ones…" and with that I felt my anger break its limit as I pulled back my fist as it had a green aura surrounding it.

"but you have a ring on!" one of them yelled as I punched the bar causing an explosion to happen as it sent them flying down the hall as I walked out through the hole and started to walk after them as I felt power rising in all of my body. As I was walking several guards got in my way but I only made a circle with my hands as I then thrusted the palms upwards as they all then crashed into the ceiling knocking them out as I stepped over their body's until I eventually reached a ginormous room and I was up high and when I looked down I could see the two surrounded by many bad looking ponies. "HEY!" I yelled and they all looked up. "YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THEM!"

"OR ELSE WHAT? WHATEVER YOU ARE THERE ARE TO MANY OF US FOR YOU TO TAKE OUT!" one of them yelled as I walked backwards. "HE MUST BE AFRAID!" laughter soon followed as I then ran and jumped over the railing and I then slammed my fist into the ground as I landed creating a mini crater as I stood up straight. I then held out my hand as my sword appeared and I then looked at the giant group of ponies… before I charged them all. As I hacked and slashed my way through them all my face remained blank as blood was spilled everywhere and I then heard a scream that rang out but was cut short and as I turned around I looked to find that several of the ponies had snuck up behind them and knocked them out… and that caused me to go over my limit. As I charged them I jumped over the two before I sliced ones neck with a spin and then cut the head off of another.

I then stood up straight and as the last one tried to run away I quickly snapped his neck as I then grabbed the two and my body was now on autopilot as I raised my hand and the ceiling above us exploded to reveal forest. as I crouched down I then jumped as I jumped all the way out the hole. Whatever the hell happened to my body has already proved its usefulness. As I landed onto the ground I then raised my hand again and the debris and stuff fixed itself as if I never did that. I then picked up the two and I started to run through the forest towards the nearest civilization. Where did everything go wrong? Why did this have to happen… why didn't you warn me umbra…

As I continued to run and run eventually I felt my body start to tire and I spotted a nearby cave which I quickly ran into with the two as I then set them down gently onto the ground as I sat down near the cave and looked outside of it. As I sat there I then pulled up my hands and found nothing wrong with them… until I flipped them and the palms were pointed upwards and I saw something on my skin on my right arm… there were 2 circles. One with what looked like an explosion and the other with arrow pointing upward. No matter where I turned my arm it was always pointed upward. "now that's some freaky shit…" I muttered.

As soon as I thought I had enough rest I picked up Luna while I placed Celestia onto my back as I ran out of the cave and started to run once more. I will need to find a way to get these two back onto the thrown… I know blueblood is bad and he should be killed… but he was raised all snooty and noble… as I continued to run eventually I heard a loud scream and I turned my head towards that direction as I then gave a sharp turn and I ran that way. Who the fuck made that scream?

As I jumped over a bush I came into a clearing as my eyes grew wide. As I set down Luna and Celestia I then pulled out my sword as I watched… as Timberwolves approached a gray Pegasus mare. "hey mother fuckers!" they all looked at me. "I'm already having a bad day so if you could just leave her alone that would be just dandy!" they then all pounced at me as I only sighed as I then charged them.

As I slid under the first timberwolve and cut it in half in the process I then spun around on my hands and as I landed on my feet I crushed another timberwolve head into the ground before I kicked another timberwolve into the forest as he crashed through some trees. As I stood back up straight I then threw my sword as it implanted into the head of the last timberwolve. As I ran over to the mare I looked to find that the mare had cuts all over her body… she would have a few hours at most unless these bleeding cuts aren't bandaged. Well I am going to need a new shirt after this.

As I took off my shirt I then ripped off the sleeves as I used them to bandage up her front legs. As I tied off the first one I then went to work on the second one. Holy fucking shit those Timberwolves fucked this mare up! I'm surprised she isn't bleeding even more! As I tied off the second bandage I went and retrieved my sword as I ran back over to the mare as I started to cut up my shirt to do her hind legs. As I started on her first hind leg I yelped a little when I actually saw the damage. She had a broken hind right leg and the bone was about to protrude from her skin. "you were fucked up…" I muttered as I got ready to pop it back into place and as soon as I did I then bandaged up the leg and then the other. I then took the remains of my shirt and I bandaged her torso. As soon as that was finished I grabbed her and I ran over to the duo and that was when I noticed the bodies of the Timberwolves all going towards the middle of the clearing. "that can't be good!" I then yelled as I hefted Celestia onto my back and I picked up Luna under my other arm and I started to run once more.

Is today the day of bad luck for me or something? What the fucking hell is even going on? Okay think Alex. Blueblood overthrew Celestia and Luna because you were mates with them… blueblood wanted to teach his aunts a lesson if they crossed him… broke out of the dungeons and ran through the forest… heard a scream and ran to find an injured Pegasus mare being attacked by Timberwolves… and now I am once again running for my life?

…

…

…

That actually just sums it up quite nicely.

As I was running we breached through the forest as I then noticed we were running in a swamp area, like a bog. As I continued to run I soon heard a loud roar behind me and when I turned to see I immediately picked up my pace. "HYDRAS ARE FUCKING REAL?! THAT IS COMPLETE BULLSHIT THERE!" I yelled as I continued to run and try to out run the hydra. But due to it being bigger every step it takes only brings it closer and closer to me and the three. As I was running I spotted a nearby cave as I then quickly ran in, dropped off the three, and then ran back out to my certain death.

As the hydra just surpassed the cave I smiled as I then threw my sword at it and it only bounced off of its hard skin on its chest. "well that's fucking great…" I muttered as I came to a stop and I then raised both of my hands as my magic aura surrounded them. As I concentrated with my eyes closed I then opened them to find the hydra now surrounded in my aura and I then swung my palms upwards as it was then sent flying into the air.

As it came crashing down I noticed a familiar cyan Pegasus flying towards where I was. "Rainbow Dash!" I yelled and she stopped in the air and looked at me. "get some help! Luna, Celestia, and another mare have been injured!" she nodded as she flew away causing a sonic boom to happen. Well I now know that life can break the sound barrier on their own. As I watched her fly away with a rainbow trail behind her and then there was another roar behind me and as I turned around my fists clenched as I noticed the hydra get back up.

I quickly cracked my knuckles and neck as I then jumped back to avoid one of the hydras heads from taking a huge chunk from me but one of the teeth still left a gash on my left leg. As I landed on it I immediately gripped it from the pain. As I took a look at it I saw that it was a deep gash and bleeding very hard but I would need to kill the hydra before I took a look at myself. as I looked back at the hydra my eyes grew wide as I only saw a jet of fire being blasted at me.

As I jumped to the left the fire still hit my gash as it caused it to singe a little but still causing me major pain as the wound burned shut with quite a lot of heat still inside. As I tumbled on the ground and I came to an eventual stop I then looked up to see three of its heads were looking into the cave where the three were… and that was when I snapped. "YOU STAY THE FUCKING HELL AWAY FROM THEM!" I yelled as I then jumped to my feet as my body somehow ignored the pain as I then jumped at it from the ground.

As my fist connected with hits middle heads chin causing it to snap upwards I summoned my sword as I then landed on its head as I then impaled my sword into its head. I then pulled back its jaw as I pulled my sword out and I then kicked my sword straight into its mouth at a speed that I couldn't see it and as it sailed through its neck it soon exploded in its body causing the insides of it to turn to mush as it fell to the ground.

As it fell to the ground I fell that 50 feet and I landed on my back causing major pain to flare through my body as I tried to get up and I moved little by little as I got up. as soon as I was back onto my feet I looked to see like a dozen Pegasus including Rainbow Dash flying towards where I was. As I shuffled into the cave where the three were I then heard them land outside… just before I collapsed in between Luna and Celestia and blacked out.


	17. The mad king

As I jolted upwards I looked around to find that I was on a bed in a unknown room. "where the hell am I?" I asked myself in a whisper as I turned my legs to find that I had a wound on my leg and that was when I remembered. "I fought a motherfucking hydra… and I fucking won…" as I stood up I gave my leg a few stretches and when I found there was no pain I walked through the door to find a yell fest between a dark gray earth mare and a white unicorn mare.

"How many bucking times do I have to say it vinyl! Don't play with your equipment in the morning!" the dark grey mare yelled.

"And you don't think I have to put up with you being all proper and other buck! You threw away my week left overs!" the white unicorn yelled.

"Because they were stinking up your house!"

"Then you get bucking used to it!"

"Uh… hello?" I asked and they stopped their shouting match and they looked at me. The white unicorn had on some purple shades and the dark grey mare had on a pink bowtie. "can someone please tell me what happened?"

"Well glad to say your finally awake after being about dead for a week!" the white alicorn said with a smile. I… was out for a week… and almost dead?!

"I was out… FOR A FUCKING WEEK?!" I yelled as I gripped my head. "but how?!"

"Twilight said you had a little bit of magic overuse." The white unicorn said. "she said to let her know when you woke up. I'll go do that." As she walked out of the room it left me with the grey mare.

"My name is Octavia." The grey mare said sticking out a hoof which I promptly shook.

"Alex Price." She smiled. "so what was going on with the yelling?"

"lets just say I rented out her guest room because she was cheapest of all the others… I should of realized it was a mistake the first day I was here…" she said.

"well has it gotten any better?" I asked her.

"only a little bit. At least she is kind enough to provide food for free." She said with a smile as I only laughed.

"then you should be fine. What some people, or ponies in this case, need to learn is that they need to adapt to survive… that is what my race has been doing since the beginning of our time! We learned to hunt..." she paled. "I am not going to eat any of you!" she sighed with relief. "we learned to adapt… and we improved ourselves." She smiled. "you get what I am saying here?"

"I believe I do Mr. price." She said.

"please… call me Alex." She nodded as the door opened to reveal the unicorn with Twilight who immediately tackle hugged me. "yes! I'm alright Twilight!" as she got off of me we got confused looks from the two. "what?"

"What's going on here?" the unicorn asked as I looked at Twilight.

"Should we tell them?" I asked her as she nodded. "Well… we are together."

"You mean like you live together?" Octavia asked and I shook my head.

"No… I mean like together together." Their eyes grew wide. "So could you please let me up Twilight?" as she did I looked to see that the two were still shocked. "I think we broke them… so what's happened in the week I was out?"

"Well we need to talk in private about that." I nodded as we walked into the room I had woken up in and I closed the door. "Blueblood is now the ruler."

"That I know. I was there when he proclaimed himself king for the first time with Celestia and Luna. Are they alright?" she nodded.

"They are in the castle in one of the secret rooms… just know that if blueblood comes to look around… nopony will be able to stop him…" she said.

"Well what has he been saying about Celestia and Luna?" I asked her.

"He says that they have gone missing…" she said.

"Now that's bullshit there… he threw them into the dungeons with me… and then he threw them into a giant open room full of the prisoners…" she gasped.

"Then we have to find a way to get him off the throne and reinstate Luna and Celestia." She said as I nodded.

"But I can't wait to see them again." she put her head down. "What happened?!"

"They have been in a coma Alex…" I froze. Coma… that means… "And some of the doctors that are highly trust by me… say…" she had tears. "That they might never wake up again!" as I sat down on the bed I gripped my head.

"This was all my fault…" I said.

"It wasn't your fault Alex…"

"YES IT WAS!" she cowered a little at my sudden outburst. "IF I HADNT COME TO EQUESTRIA THEY MIGHT STILL BE AWAKE AND THIS WOULD OF NEVER HAPPENED!" she had tears.

"Then what about all of us!" she then said as I froze. "If you never came… we would of never been together! You are just thinking about the good of yourself!" and with that she ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"Twilight… that… isn't true…" I muttered as I had a hand outstretched and I then felt a pain in my gut as I gripped my stomach before I fell onto the ground with pain flaring through my body… it was like I could feel her pain… her every emotion… her own heartbreak… and I then blacked out.

**Twilight's POV**

As I ran out of vinyl's with tears in my eyes I ran straight into the castle and into my room where I started to cry into one of the pillows. Why is he so selfish… why? As I continued to cry there was a loud knocking at the door. "Twilight!" I heard vinyl yell. I lifted my head and wiped away the tears.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Something is wrong with Alex!" I brought my head up as I rushed over and opened the door to find a worried vinyl without her shades.

"What do you mean?!" I asked her.

"When I snapped out of my shock he was on the floor in the other room spasming! And cuts were appearing slowly on his chest! Octavia is there trying to keep him quiet but it is quite hard to do against somepony bigger then you and stronger!" she said. "What did you even say to him?!"

"I… had yelled at him for being so selfish…" I said with a few tears in my eyes. "what have I done…" as I ran with vinyl back towards her house we got there in time for Octavia to be thrown off of Alex as his body continued to spasm and I saw she was correct about the cuts slowly appearing on his body. "What is happening?!" as I prepared the spell immediately I was sent flying backwards as soon as my magic touched him.

"Are you all right Twilight?" Octavia asked as she helped me up.

"I'm fine… whatever is happening to him… it happened after I had yelled at him…" I said as I ran back over to him and I noticed the cuts made some words on near his neck. "What does it say?" I asked vinyl who took a look.

"It says… I'm sorry…" she said looking at me and soon Alex's body stopped twitching and I watched as the cuts that made the words changed into purple words on his chest but they were small.

"What happened to him?" Octavia asked.

"I… don't know…" I said still looking at him. "Please… let me know when he wakes up…" vinyl nodded as I left the house and started to walk towards the castle. Was it what I had done? Was it because… of me… was it? As those questions were asked in my mind as soon as I reached the castle I was about to open the door when. "Hello Twilight…"

**Alex's POV**

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up and surprised Octavia and vinyl.

"You were spasming as cuts slowly appeared on your chest… then they turned into purple words that said im sorry." The white unicorn answered me.

"Do you remember what happened before you started to spasm?" Octavia asked.

"Before I blacked out… I was sure Twilight had broken up with me… and my entire body started to hurt after that… as if I could feel her own pain… her very own heartbreak." I said. "I don't deserve to live…"

"Now don't say that dude!" the unicorn said as I looked at her. "If you got together with the princess of friendship then that means you deserve to live! Not die!" she said.

"Maybe your right." I said. "But I don't think I caught your name yet."

"Name is vinyl scratch." She said sticking out a hoof that I shook before I started to look at the wall.

"But what am I going to do…" I muttered.

"Well you might want to come take a look at this." Octavia said at the window with a worried look and as I jumped up and ran over I gasped.

"Where are you human?!" blueblood yelled from in front of a small guard army.

"How the fuck did he find me?!" I almost yelled and Octavia looked guilty.

"Well…" she said.

"Octavia! I had promised Twilight that I would keep him here safely!" vinyl said.

"And risk angering king blueblood?!" she yelled.

"Either come out human or else!" blueblood yelled again and I looked out to find that blueblood had Twilight… with a sword against her throat. As I burst past the arguing duo I then burst outside. "There you are!"

"Let her go! I'll come quietly…" he only smiled as he did and they all converged on me. As the first guards came forward they slipped 9 other rings onto my fingers as they then lead me to a caged chariot. As they pushed me in I heard the door close behind me as the chariot took off. As I sat down in the cage I started to think… it was for the best… I know I would be breaking the hearts of the others… but blueblood will never find out about them… I now hand 10 rings on me… I can't even feel my magic… as we landed I was pulled out of the cage and put into the dungeons rather quickly. Outside of my cell were over 10 guards all in blue armor. Must be the elite… as I continued to sit there I started to think about the law… they are not allowed to date anypony that was not a noble, knight, or a royal…

Date anypony that was not a noble, knight, or a royal…

Date anypony…

Anypony…

"That's it!" I muttered excitedly. Eventually the door opened with blueblood standing there.

"now I can finally get revenge against you peasant… by executing you in front of all of Canterlot…" he said with a sly grin as two of the guard came in and forced me onto my feet and they lead me out of my cell and down the halls and then we walked up the stairs and out of the dungeons. As we walked through the halls I noticed things… people watching sneakily from outside the windows. As we continued to walk I eventually saw one of the guards in gold armor give me a wink as I looked at him confused… that was when I noticed the cutie mark just peeking out from under her armor… that's right… her… as we only continued to walk until we eventually reached a courtyard full of pony nobles and guards. As they brought me into the middle they tied my hands together up front of me as they walked away and all the ponies quieted down. "This! Human! Has decided to do something to our princesses!" lots of yelling.

Now that's complete and utter bullshit right there. "So he has been ordered to be executed! And by order of the law he gets to have a few last words!" I smiled at that.

"My first few words is what you say is utter bullshit!" he only smiled.

"Then let's kill him!" he yelled.

"But I am not done talking…" he back down quite angry. "I know you all think he is the leader of you all… but that makes him weak! Relying on those beneath him… relying on others to do his dirty work… that all makes him weak!" he looked angry at what I was saying. "But there is one thing you haven't taken to account." I said as I pulled my hands apart with a simple gesture and broke the cuffs and the rope on them earning some gasps. "My mates…" he laughed.

"We have your mates! Both of them are in my room ready to be taken by me!" he yelled as I only had anger fuel my eyes. He did not just fucking say that about his own aunts…

"I mean my other mates… as well as my friends and family…" and with that random pony's in the crowd took off their cloaks and started to engage the guard surrounding as I summoned my sword into my hand as it flew from the air and into it. As I got into a fighting stance blueblood looked worried… until he put on a face of confidence as I was suddenly sent flying through the air and I crashed into the wall as the nobles were all panicking. "What the fuck?"

"when I became king I ordered some… enhancements… just so I could kill you…" he said as he made another buck at me but he then caused the wall that he hit to go explode outwards in the other direction. "And I will kill you…" and with that he attacked me with his sword. So far… he is crazy… he is insane… and… HE WILL NOT TOUCH CELESTIA AND LUNA! As I started to attack and block his own attacks I was very worried. His attacks strengths were on par with my own... his speed as fast as mine… and… he was smarter.

As I ducked another swing at my head I then flipped onto my hands to avoid a stab before I then kicked him in the chin upwards sending him flying into the air. As I landed back on my feet he landed 5 feet away and he pounced at me once more.

As I parried one of his stabs I then quickly did a counter swing only for him to block that attack as he went for another leg sweep as he got me this time and he then kicked me into the middle as all the fighting stopped. As I struggled to get up he was walking over to me with his sword still in his magic as he also grabbed my own sword as well. "You lost human… and now you die!" as he made thrusts with both of the swords I felt nothing and as I looked I gasped at what I saw… Twilight… had taken the swords to her side… and saved me… as blueblood pulled them out I caught Twilight as I rubbed the hair out of her smiling face.

"Why?!" I asked her as she coughed up a little blood as blueblood only laughed.

"Be-because… I love you… that's… that's why…" she said.

"Come on Twilight… stay with me damit!" I yelled but she only smiled before she started to cough up more blood… "Please… I… I'm sorry…" and with that she went limp…

As I laid her down onto the ground I then stood up and looked at the gloating blueblood. "She was always weak! Only those higher deserves to be in the position she was in!" he yelled and I could feel my anger rising at a fast rate. "She never deserved to be called a princess!" I flexed my fingers as I heard a pop… followed by two more. "what's going on?!" he yelled as I then opened my eyes as there was 7 more pops and I then held up my clenched fists as I saw myself surrounded by 9 different colors.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE TODAY BLUEBLOOD!" I yelled as I gave him a swift punch sending him flying. As he landed back onto his feet I pulled back my fist and punched again sending a green version of my fist flying at him. As I continued to lay attacks in the air in front of me as they all instantly hit blueblood sending his body into different positions. I then gave a swift upper cut as I hit him into the air as I then appeared above where he was and I started to give a rapid fire of punches to his back as he was sent flying into the ground with several sonic booms. As I landed back on my feet I walked over to the crater and I picked up blueblood. "What are you?" he asked as I only smiled.

"I am something that lives inside of Alex… I am his rage… the one that helped him through most of his life… I… am umbra…" and with that I gave another hit on him as he was sent flying into the wall and he was impaled into the wall for a few seconds before he fell to the ground… so umbra did all of that… not… me… as I walked over to him as he got back up he stabbed at me as he stabbed me in my gut but I didn't register any pain as my hand pulled out the sword to his surprise as I then planted it hilt deep in the marble between us. I then picked him up by his head and slammed it into the ground knocking him out cold. As I felt myself regain control of my body I ran over to twilight's body as I fell to my knees beside her.

**She is still alive**

Who said that?!

**Why me of course.**

Umbra…

**Yes… she needs to live for my plan to work… so either she dies and you save Equestria… or she lives and Equestria is doomed.**

I'll do it…

**Good. Now channel your magic into you right hand.** My hand lit up green. **Now call upon the other magic inside of you.**

What do you fucking mean by that?

**You have… all… of your mates magic inside… including their life force…**

Are you sure this will work?

**I wouldn't be sure if I didn't tell you would I?** as I tried to focus my magic into my hand I sent my subconscious inside of me and then when I came back my hand now had a green and purple aura. **Now touch it to her head and then heart…** I touched her head.

"What are you doing Alex?" I heard Rainbow Dash ask as I then touched her heart.

**Now… replicate her life signature into your hand and then do the same thing again.** As I did purple took over my entire hand as I did so. **Now just wait a few minutes… this is the only time you can do it… for I will not help you again… even if you are my host for the time being…** and with that I felt him leave my mind.

"What did you do Alex?" shimmer asked me.

"Umbra… gave me a little help…" I muttered.

"Isn't he like your evil side?" Applejack said and I nodded.

"What did he do?" dazzle asked as Twilight jolted awake getting some gasps.

"He helped me revive her…" I said with a few tears in my eyes as I hugged the surprised Twilight.

"What… what happened?" Twilight asked.

"Umbra… helped me bring you back…" I said as I let her go.

"But why?!" she said.

"Because… he said… something bad would happen if you were to die all the way…" I said lying… "And he has never lied to me before…"

"I… I'm sorry for… yelling…" she said as I held her.

"It's alright… for now we need to find Luna and Celestia so they could erase everyone's minds of what has occurred." She looked at me confused.

"Why?" she asked me.

"So then it was like blueblood never ruled… so then he never found out… he can still use the law against Celestia and Luna." I told them and they nodded as we all started to run through the castle. "Sarah, Gus, mina. Could you three check the dungeons just in case he was lying about them being in his room?" they broke off from us. "Everyone else get searching for bluebloods room!" as we all broke off from one another as I searched a hallway by myself. As I searched room after room yet I kept on coming up with more and more empty rooms. "Where the fuck are they?!" I yelled as I opened another room and gasped at what I found. As I rushed into the room I quickly pulled the blue armored guards off of them as I smashed them all into the ground. As I rushed over to them Luna was crying while Celestia was still knocked out. "It's okay Luna… I'm here… it's all okay now…" I kept on saying as she slowly calmed down.

"They… raped us… while we were unconscious…" she said.

"I know they did… I made them pay…" she was still crying as the others came into the room and gasped at what they saw. Me cradling a crying Luna next to an unconscious Celestia. "Please take them out of here." They nodded as they started to drag the blue armored ponies out of the room and then they closed the door to give us privacy. As she slowly stopped crying when she stopped I looked at her. "But there is something you and Celestia will need to do." She looked at me with bloodshot eyes. "Is there a spell to replace or better yet erase the memory of what has happened the past week? Or to just make everyone, except those we don't want to, to forget we are dating?" she nodded.

"We can do the second one…" she said with a smile.

"That's good… but for now did they do anything else to you?" she started to cry once more… they didn't… "did they… cum inside?" she started to nod violently until she was crying into my shirt once more as I once again held her… she's going to have one of those monsters foals… I will not stand for this…

"There is a way to stop the pregnancy…" she looked at me. "But I must warn you it is very painful but it is one swift motion hopefully." She looked at me with hope.

"Please…" she said and I laid her onto the ground as she looked at me.

"one kick okay…" she nodded as I brought back my foot and I kicked her as hard as I could as she then went flying and she hit the wall where I then rushed over to her and held her as she cried once more and that was when Celestia sat up.

"What… happened?" she asked.

"Erase from everyone's minds except for Gus, Sarah, mina, Twilight, shimmer, dazzle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Trixie as well as yourselves." I immediately told her.

"Why?" Celestia asked.

"Because your sister was raped and I was forced to end a pregnancy!" I said and she looked at me wide eyed. "Sorry for yelling… just please do it…" as her horn lit up there was soon a very large flash of light and when it died down everyone walked in.

"What just happened?" Twilight asked.

"Ended a pregnancy on Luna… Celestia woke up… erased every trace of us being together from everyone's minds except for those in this room at the moment…" I said as I held a now asleep Luna.

"That's…"

"Yes Sarah… it is horrible." I said.

"Well what are we going to do now?" shimmer asked.

"We first clean up the room… then we check and see if Luna's pregnancy was ended by Alex." I nodded at that. As Celestia helped me pick up Luna gently we placed her on a nearby bed as I went to grab some rags and a bucket of water. Apparently the memory spell put everyone to sleep so we had some time before they all woke up. As I ran back with the stuff I started to wash off Celestia. As I was washing her I looked to find that she had cum dripping from her pussy. "Um Celestia…" she looked at what I was concerned about.

"I… had woken up during the forced intercourse… and I was able to place a sterile spell on me just in time…" she said with sadness in her voice.

"I would propose us all staying together… but if umbra controlled my body…" she understood what I said.

"Then we will get through this together… likes mates should…" she said and I smiled as I finished cleaning her body.

"We will need to put you through a shower for your mane and tail… it's really in there." She nodded as she helped me get started on Luna. As we cleaned I could see a small bruise where I had kicked her. I only had a few tears in my eyes because of what I was forced to do. As we continued to clean her we eventually finished and Celestia helped me carry her into the bathroom where we turned on the bath for her and as it filled I did Celestia's mane and tail. As I cleaned her I must say she looked very beautiful without her things on her but one question did come to mind. "Why is your hair now pink?" I asked her.

"because my magic has been drained all the way due to this ring… only blueblood can take it off." She said.

"Let me try something." And with that I put my hand to her horn and gripped it as she blushed a lot for some reason as I then fueled my magic onto her horn and the ring blew apart as she stared surprised.

"How did you do that?!" she asked amazed.

"Just something I wanted to try. Now why did you blush a lot when I touched your horn?" I asked crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow as she only blushed once more.

"Well… it is… to all with a horn… a pleasure area…" I widened my eyes at that.

"well this only means more that I can touch when we play again." she only smiled and nodded as I finished cleaning the cum out of her hair and we then turned off the bathtub water and we lowered Luna into it gently as Celestia got into the water and she started to clean Luna's tail while I did her mane. I must say they both looked very cute without their things on… especially Luna since her hair was now blue and not all wavy. As we finished cleaning her I must say that she looked very cute when clean as well. I then pulled the plug and drained the water as Celestia helped me dry Luna before I dried Celestia and she smiled at me as I did so. "What about your jewelry?"

"Sometimes me and my sister choose not to wear it around the castle… it lets the staff know to not treat us that day." She said with a smile.

"Well that good at least." There was then a large flash and then a loud smack against wet marble.

"Where the fuck am I?"

"Carl?!"


	18. a new daughter

**I should let you all know that I am horrible at episode chapters so please don't hate if episode chapters are horrible.**

So here's what happened. Carl shows up in Canterlot and freaks out about being in a TV show… Celestia and Luna both talk to the entire country or whatever it is called about a magical accident… then when we all return home the 6 find a map in the castle and we are currently on our way on the train to where their cutie marks went. As the train stopped and we got off the train it left us and we began our journey. It was only me and the six on this little adventure but at least I was with 3 of my mates. As we went off down the path on twilights little map we had crossed over a large bridge until we reached a ridge. "That's it! That's the place on the map!" Twilight said.

"Right! Let's get down there and find the spa." Rarity said as she started to walk forwards but Twilight teleported in front of her.

"Wait. We don't know why the map sent us here. We can't just walk right in. it could be dangerous." Twilight then said.

"Yes!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Stay behind me everypony! I'm on it." Pinkie Pie said as she then rolled down the ridge and then started to do some covert ops stuff… until she was eventually crushed by a rock and somehow got out. As we all got to the top of it and looked over we all saw the town was full of smiling ponies… and they didn't look right.

"This is where the map sent us? It looks like the most boring place in Equestria." Rainbow Dash said.

"It's just an ordinary village full of ordinary ponyfolk." Applejack said. She couldn't have been more right… but still.

"It could certainly use a few more architectural flourishes. Or any architectural flourishes." Rarity said as I rolled my eyes.

"I think it's lovely." Fluttershy said.

"I don't like it! I don't like it ooooone bit." Pinkie Pie said as I got wide eyed at that. She likes everything! "I know smiles. And those smiles there just not right."

"Forget their smiles. Look at their cutie marks!" Twilight said as we all looked around and saw that they all had the same cutie mark… two gray lines.

"Okay. That's weird." Rainbow Dash said.

"An entire village with the same cutie mark. How can that be?" Twilight said.

"I don't think they could of changed." I suggested and she shook her head.

"I think there's a horrific monster behind it." Rainbow Dash said.

"Now why do you say that?" I asked her.

"Cause fighting a horrific monster would be awesome!" she said. Well that's Rainbow Dash for ya.

"I'm going to go look around… check and see if I find any clues…" they nodded as they continued their talk as I walked out from behind the rock and started to walk around the outside of the village. "I will find out what's fucking going on here…" I muttered.

**Why don't you try and hone your magic to do as you please from one area?**

"What do you mean by that umbra?" I asked him as I watched the six engage some of the ponies in a conversation.

**Your magic is more powerful then every unicorn plus alicorn on this planet. All you got to do is get into a meditation state.**

"I'll do whatever you say if you tell me about your plan…" I then said sitting down in a crossed legged position.

**Just know that if you try to tell anyone about this plan before I start it… I will take over and kill your loved ones… one… by… one…**

I sighed in agreement as I closed my eyes and put my hands onto my knees.

**Focus your magic to try and create like a control room in your mind.** I did so and I appeared sitting in a chair in a room filled with monitors. **Now you can have a total of 9 monitors active due to how many types of magic you have… all you got to do is try and give it purpose.**

"What about when I exhaust all of my magic?" I asked.

**You are in a sleep like trance… causing your magic to start to replicate faster than before… and with 9 types you can immediately get it all back after a few minutes of being in here.**

"Okay then. So what do I have to do again?" I asked.

**Have your magic try to swirl from your body… try and direct it out of it… it will leave a very faint trace that powerful magic users can see but others cannot. Try and create one now.**

As I started to think eventually one of the monitors flickered on and I could see my body in its meditation state.

**Good. Now make the others. Should be easier now.**

As I did 8 other monitors turned on and they were all looking at me from different angles.

**Now try to move them around… you will only be allowed to move one at a time but you can set the others to roam with just a simple though.**

Okay all to roam except for the one in the middle. As I started to move around the one in the middle I felt really good as I used my mind to move it around the village as I was moving around I took a quick look at the other monitors. "Can I set them to follow someone?" I asked.

**One pony per monitor.**

"Thank you umbra. Now get to telling me about this plan of yours." I said as I watched the 6 all enter the building at the far end of the town.

**My plan is to resurrect myself… in a few months' time that's what will happen… my daughter of darkness will be there and she will have to choose… either join me… or join you… she joins me… my invasion will begin immediately after I put all of Equestria to sleep except for you and your mates… she chooses you… you brought yourself some more time…**

"Is that it?" I asked as I watched the town start to do a little dance number. "What the fucking hell is this?"

**That is my entire plan human…**

"You called me human… does this mean?" I asked.

**I originate from this world? Yes I do… now I suggest you continue to watch your mates… for their future is grim at the moment…**

And with that I started to search around for them frantically but I couldn't find them in the village… where the fuck are they?! Wait a minute… where are those ponies going? As I followed them with on one of the monitors soon they reached the cave and I watched as Twilight teleported into the air but before she could let off a magic blast she was blasted by a staff and I watched in horror as her cutie mark came off and was replaced by the cutie mark of the entire town. "UMBRA! HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE?!" I yelled.

**Just think out…**

"Oh… okay then…" as soon as I opened my eyes I jumped to my feet and I started to run down the path towards the cave. As I reached the cave I got there just in time for the others to get their cutie marks removed. "HEY!" I yelled into the cave and all of them looked at me.

"Who is this?" a mare asked me as I cracked my neck and my knuckles.

"Oh I'm just their friend who is about to KICK! YOUR! ASSES!" as I finished yelling I charged them but I was blasted by the staff and as I touched the ground I didn't feel anything different about me.

"What?!" the mare yelled.

"Don't you know?" I said as I grabbed her throat and lifted her into the air. "Humans don't have fucking cutie marks!" before I could punch her my arm was grabbed and as I turned around I was then jumped by them all and I was hit on the head as I was unconscious.

"Wakey wakey." I heard as I suddenly splashed by water and as I opened my eyes and looked around I saw that it was the mare with the staff from the cave but she now had a bucket.

"What the fuck is going on?!" I asked as I struggled against the rope that binded me.

"Your six friends… will be quite annoying in my plans until they reform…" she said with a sly smile.

"You fucking let them go!" I yelled.

"Well I can't… this town was made by me long ago so then everyone could be an equal… meaning everyone acts the same… everyone has the same emotion… everyone… is the same…" she said with an evil smile.

"Then why am I fucking here?!" I asked her.

"Because your kind as you said doesn't get cutie marks…" she said. "And I wish to figure out a way with your blood to make it permanent for future generations."

"Your fucking crazy! Everyone, or everypony in this case, needs a cutie mark to guide them! What you are doing is corrupting them!" I yelled.

"Because I was always treated different!" I stopped moving. "Because… I was always treated different… and here… I can finally be treated like I want to be treated… as an equal…"

"I see you had a horrible childhood… but that is no reason to try and make everyone an equal… everyone's differences from everyone else's makes them unique… special… taking those away… and you will at some point have a revolution."

"I… see your point… but only slightly!" she yelled. "But since you are here… tell me more about humans…" she laid down on a pillow a few feet away.

"Humans are warlike creatures. A lot of us don't really like the peace in our world. A crime is committed every day all over our planet." I answered.

"Now that sounds interesting." She said.

"It is… but our world has many deaths every year… especially since we are a warlike race." I answered her.

"Well have you ever thought of just killing the rest of your race and then just repopulate?" she said with an evil smile.

"I would never do that you self-centered bitch!" I yelled as she only laughed.

"well I guess I will go and check and see how your friends are doing…" she said as she walked out of the room leaving me binded… and that was when I noticed something dripping from her behind… as she exited and closed the door I then realized what it was… it was cum! Meaning…

"She fucking raped me!" I yelled. Why would she do that? Why? Wait a minute… if she has a foal… that would mean… "I am so fucked if the others find out about this…" I then muttered. "Okay Alex… take in your surroundings and try to figure a way out of here…" as I looked around I noticed my sword in the corner. I can't even feel my magic so that's a no go… I see nothing else sharp… "Any ideas umbra?"

**You are a fool if you think I'm going to be helping you out of this…**

"Yeah fuck you to…" as I continued to looked around I then noticed a mirror… if there is nothing sharp… make something sharp. As I started to inch my way towards the back wall as soon as I got there I used the walls surface with help from my feet to get me up. As soon as I was standing I walked over and kicked the middle of the mirror causing it to break and crumble into shards. "7 years bad luck for me… oh well…" as I crouched down and picked up a shard I then started to cut my ropes binding my hands together first. As I was cutting I started to think about what was happening to the 6. If any of them were hurt… this entire village will be destroyed by my! Own! HANDS!

As soon as I cut the rope I then got to work on cutting the rope on me. As soon that was done I instantly felt my power rise inside of me. "so the rope was keeping my magic back… nice try…" as I walked over and picked up my sword I then kicked down the door to find the mare just sitting there. "You… raped me!" I yelled at her as she only smiled.

"So then I could have an ace in the hole… if I am caught… they would let their punishment be easier on me if I bear a foal…" she said with a smile. "Now let's get you back in there…" and I then felt pain in the back of my head and I blacked out once more.

When I opened my eyes once more I was back in the room and I looked to find an unconscious mare… with my dick inserted into her still… "Oh for fucks sake…" then the mare woke up and smiled when she saw me awake. "really?!" she only smiled as she pulled off of me… this mare… was fucking crazy… as she walked over to the door she then closed the door.

"I was told to do this…" she said with a saddened voice.

"What do you fucking mean?!" I asked her.

"I mean… that I was told to create this town… I was told to do this to you… and I want out of it…" she said.

"Then untie me and we can come up with a plan." She did so. I don't trust her though… something is up with all of this. As I put back on my clothes and then my hat as I looked at her. "So I suggest trying to make it look like you still have your fake cutie mark by getting back your own and then putting the other cutie mark over it." She smiled at that as her horn lit up and her cutie mark changed. Then it lit up again and then the other cutie mark appeared and she looked at me with a smile. "Now what has happened outside of here so far?"

"I had the others put your friends into a room to… reform them…" she said.

"then when they say they are good let them out… try to get them to spot you with a fake cutie mark on… then they kick you out." She smiled.

"Thank you… for helping me…" she said and I only nodded.

"Just remember to let me out when you finish…" she only nodded as she walked towards the door and I then noticed her put on an evil grin before she walked all the way out and closed the door. "That sly mo-fo…" now where the hell is my sword? As I looked around the room I then finally found it in time for a yell to come out. "What the fuck?" as I ran over to the door and kicked it down I did it just in time for the mare to run down a secret flight of stairs with 6 jars with the six's cutie marks in them. "You motherfucker!" I yelled as I gave chase after her. As I followed her she was smiling the entire time until I jumped in front of her and she stopped. "Why?"

"Because I had lied to you! Made you believe that I was a victim so I would have more time! I don't know how but the plan you gave me was my plan already! Except for the being caught part." She said as she hit me with a blast of magic and she sent me flying into the wall as I then collapsed onto the ground in time for her to run past me. As I just laid there almost unable to move eventually I felt myself nudged and I looked to find it was the 6 plus another 4.

"Are you alright Alex?" Twilight asked me as she helped me up.

"She… blasted me with some powerful magic… go get her…" they only nodded as they ran off after her. If she tells them what happened… I am going to be fucked… as I tried to make my way back to the stairs. As I did I then felt something hit me and as I turned around I looked to find it was a black pony.

**My plans have been moved up human…**

"Umbra?" I asked and it nodded. "What do you fucking mean by that?!"

**I mean that thanks to your rage… we will all be meeting within a week from now… at the castle of two sisters…**

"Well what about your daughter?!" I yelled at him.

**She has already been notified… and you will be meeting her soon…**

"Fine… well what do I need to do?" I asked him.

**First of all… have a good night sleep…**

And with that I felt pain in my head as I then hit the ground face first.

"WHY?!" the three yelled… yep… she told them…

"She raped me… twice…" I said as I stood up and faced them. "In my fucking sleep! I hope you fucking caught her."

"She got away… but where were you this entire time?!" Rainbow Dash said and I pointed towards the room with the cut rope in the back. "Oh…"

"She was fucking strong… I actually woke up earlier to find that she had just finished up with me the second time… so what all did she tell you?" I asked them.

"She said you had mated with her freely!" Applejack said.

"Utter bullshit right there… I was bound and unconscious for it all… well almost all…" I said.

"Well at least you are alright… I don't know what would happen if the others found out about what happened." Twilight said worried.

"We tell them… plain and simple." They looked at me amazed.

"Are you sure?!" Rainbow Dash said.

"If we don't tell them and they find out aaaaaand I just remembered something bad…" I said sitting down.

"What?" Applejack asked.

"I forgot to add cadence and Shining armor's names to the list for the memory spell… meaning…" they gasped.

"That they don't remember us all dating!" I nodded as Twilight said that.

"Maybe we could tell them on another vaca." Rainbow Dash said.

"That does sound like a plan. But where?" I asked them.

"We could ask Luna and her sister about maybe staying in their snow home." Twilight said and I smiled.

"Where would that be?" I asked her.

"I don't know… I head princess Celestia say something about it once." She said and I nodded.

"Well first of all where are the others?" I asked them.

"They are talking with the ponies that helped us get back our cutie marks." Rainbow Dash answered and I only nodded as we all walked out of the building.

We are now on our way back home on the train… took us a few hours to get here but now we could finally relax. "Well on our way home finally…" I said with a smile as the others nodded. "So what are we all going to do when we get back?" I asked the three since we were all in a separate car.

"Well ya still got ta meet ma family." Applejack said as I groaned a little.

"Well we have to tell the two again as well…" I also said. "But I hope they remember that I am an omnivore."

"They should. What was erased was all of us being mates with you." Rainbow Dash said.

"That's going to be trouble though… I know how much shining armor hates me…" I said. "But that doesn't mean that I will not fight him again to stay with you all." They all smiled as I felt the train come to a halt. As we all got off of it in Ponyville I looked around and smiled. Everything was normal… and that was the way I liked it. As we walked around town everyone broke off to head home while I walked with Applejack to the farm. "So I am suspecting a face full of hoof." I said.

"Quit your wining Alex. I'm going to be there." She said.

"Yeah but he won't hit you… HE WILL HIT ME!" I said as we passed under the sign.

"As I said. Quit your wining!" I only sighed in defeat as we reached the farmhouse to find an old lime green mare rocking in a rocking chair. "Nice ta see ya again granny smith!" Applejack said as the old mare suddenly jumped awake and smiled when she saw us.

"Nice ta see ya finally home sweetie." She said as they hugged. "Who in Celestia's name is this?"

"This is… my new coltfriend…" granny smith's eyes only got wide.

"And here comes the resentment…" I muttered.

"Well then I might as well have big mac be ready ta test him." She said as she hobbled her way into the house and I looked at Applejack confused as she smiled sheepishly.

"What did she mean?" I asked her crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Big mac… tends ta be very worried about me and Applebloom when around other stallions and colts…" she said. "So he tests them if we ever bring one home…"

"How?" I asked in time for a red hoof to hit my stomach as I crashed into a tree.

"By proving their combat skills…" Applejack said sadly as she walked over and sat down on the porch with a small filly with a bow in her hair. As I stood back up I saw the stallion standing where I was standing and I only sighed.

"Is there a way to date her without doing this?" he shook his head as he attacked me once more as I continued to dodge his attacks.

"I don't want to fight you!" I yelled at him but he only kept on trying to attack me. "Okay! That's it!" and with that I started to lay my own attacks against his body. As every single one of my attacks hit I then pulled back my fist and gave one last punch as he then fell onto the ground unconscious. "Finally!" I yelled. "So where are the three?" I asked them.

"They all are looking around Equestria looking for some jobs!" the little filly said as I raised my eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" she nodded. "Well at least I won't have to worry about them for a while… I was hoping Samson would stay though." I answered. "What about carl?"

"He is looking around town for a place ta stay." The little filly answered.

"Well then I guess that's good since he should be used to this place by now." She smiled. "Now what is your name little one?"

"My name is Applebloom!" she said with excitement.

"Well my name is Alex… I hope that since I knocked out your big brother I can stay with Applejack."

"Nope!" I heard as I ducked my head and gave a swift uppercut sending him back onto the ground as I grabbed my hand.

"He's as hard as a pack of bricks!" I then yelled.

"Well now he will let ya." Applejack said as I only smiled as I walked over to her. "Ya might want ta head over ta the castle and figure out what the princesses say."

"Why would he do that?" Applebloom asked.

"Because… I have a total of 8 mates." Her eyes got wide.

"Well who are they?" she asked.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" she nodded. "Your sister, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, sunset shimmer, adagio dazzle, Trixie, Celestia, and Luna." She got wide eyed at the last two names. "Now don't tell anyone."

"I won't!" she said as she ran inside and I stood up with a smile.

"She always keeps her promises." Applejack said with a smile.

"Well then I might as well get going… see ya later Applejack." As she waved me goodbye she had walked over to her unconscious brother and picked him up as I only walked under the sign and headed straight into town… as I was walking I noticed the filly from one of my first nights here. As I watched her I watched her enter the old looking house from before. Let's follow her shall we. As I walked up to the door I entered it quietly and I heard a little bit of crying. As I snuck my way around the house I eventually found the source of the crying. As I looked I found that the filly was lying on the ground under an old and tattered blanket with some rotten food on a plate a little bit from her. As she cried I stepped in and looked around. Was she an orphan? Did she not have any parents? "Are you okay?" I asked and she jumped as she then hid under the blanket. "It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you… I remember I saved you from those Timberwolves." She popped her head out and she looked at me with bloodshot eyes.

"I… remember you…" she said.

"Where are your parents?" I asked her.

"I… don't have any…" I knew it… she was an orphan. But wasn't there an orphanage.

"Then why aren't you in an orphanage?" I asked her as I knelt down next to her.

"Because… all the others pick on me for not being able to fly!" she cried out as she started to cry once more. As I picked her up and started to hold her as she cried. As I quickly grabbed her blanket I then quickly walked out of the house and towards the castle. As she eventually fell asleep I started to cradle her and when we reached the castle I opened the door and started to look for Twilight. I eventually found her in the library reading a scroll.

"Hello Twilight." I said and she jumped a little but smiled when she saw me. As I gave her a quick kiss I then sat down and continued to cradle scootaloo.

"Why are you cradling scootaloo?" she then asked me as soon as she noticed her in my arms.

"Did you know she was an orphan." Her eyes grew wide as she shook her head. "Well she was crying when I found her… I spoke to her for a little bit… she then started to cry as she told me she was bullied at the orphanage… is there a way to adopt her?" she then pulled out a scroll and a quill… wrote something… and then sent it off… a few minutes later a scroll came back and as Twilight opened it some paper fell out. "What did you do?"

"I sent something to the princesses and they sent back adoption forms. It appears that they both wrote their name down in the mother section… using their seals as well to make them authentic." And with that she took out a quill and wrote down her name as well before handing to me as well as the quill. As I wrote down my name on the father blank she pulled out multiple other scrolls and then wrote something on them at the same time before sending them.

"Now what did you do?" I asked her.

"I sent a scroll to the others about what you were doing…" she said with a sly smile. As I sat there still holding scootaloo I must say I was happy… I hardly knew her… but I felt pulled to her somehow… I felt like I finally had family once more. Soon the doors opened and in walked the 5 and they smiled when they saw me with scootaloo.

"I never knew squirt was an orphan." Rainbow said walking over and looking at her.

"Neither did I." Applejack said. "I always assumed she had family somewhere."

"Well now… we are going to all have a daughter…" I said as they smiled and they signed their names on it before Twilight sent it off and then a scroll appeared with another paper.

"And now… she is officially our daughter." Twilight said happily holding up the paper and we all smiled as scootaloo started to stir.

"Have a nice nap sweetie." I said as she opened her eyes and looked at me in confusion.

"Where am I and why did you just call me sweetie?" she asked.

"Well you are in the castle… and I called you sweetie cause you are now our daughter." She got wide eyed at that as she then looked around and got even more wide eyed when she saw the others and then she started to hug me as I jumped a little bit from the surprise.

"I… have a family…" she said with a few tears of joy in her eyes.

"Yes you do sweetie… now time to meet your mommy's." She then looked at me as I motioned to everyone in the room but her eyes got big when they rested on rainbow.

"Hiya squirt." She said walking over.

"r-rainbow dash…" she then said.

"As well as one of your new mothers." She started to cry once more as she hugged Rainbow Dash and she hugged her back. This happened for a few more seconds before scootaloo eventually fell asleep once more and then Rainbow Dash laid her onto her back. "What is her obsession with you?"

"She's scootaloo's idol… of course she would be obsessed." Twilight said with a smile as I only laughed a little.

"So what day is tomorrow?" I then asked.

"Tomorrow would be Monday." Shimmer said.

"Well then I guess we get to walk her to school. Unless you all have other plans?" they shook their heads. "Then we will all take her! But for now where is she going to sleep?"

"I have a guest room here that would be perfect for her." Twilight said as she got up and we all followed her into a room that was blue and Rainbow Dash put scootaloo onto the bed and then covered her up with a smile.

"And now…" dazzle said.

"It's time for us all to go to bed." Shimmer said as we all appeared in a bedroom as I was on the bed they all then surrounded me on the bed and we all fell asleep.


	19. the heated play

**Okay guys and girls quick thing… I am now addicted back to Pokémon once more… and I also got to work on my plots since I am nonstop writing this story… so I must say I am sorry for this but I will now be posting a chapter every few days.**

**I hope you all understand but with school… unfinished story's… and addictions… I need to not update this story as much.**

**But that doesn't mean I won't try and update at least once every weekday since weekends I am hardly able to type.**

**Also I just found out I have to send our computers back to k12 over the summer so don't expect any chapters over the summer so I will have to work my butt off to catch up when the computers come back.**

**I hope you can all forgive me and when I get all the plots reworked I will start updating this every weekday just so I could catch up to where I was. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**

When I woke up in the morning I smiled when I saw I was still surrounded by my mates. I must say that they made a great blanket. As I moved my head around I noticed the sun was now rising as the moon was falling. 6 more days… until I meet umbra's daughter… "Morning Alex…" I heard and I looked to find Applejack was now awake and I smiled.

"Guess country pony's and people are always the first ones awake." I said and she smiled.

"I guess so. We should wake up the others." She said.

"Do you want to make breakfast or should I?" I asked.

"I'll make it this time. Just wake them all up." and with that she got off of the pile and walked out of the room.

"Come on… time for everyone to wake up." I said nudging them all. As they all slowly woke up they all smiled when they saw me and I gave them all kisses as they all got up and then I finally got up and they all smiled.

"Good morning." They all said.

"Back at you all. Applejack said she would make breakfast this once today. I'm going to wake up scootaloo." They all nodded as they walked left and I walked right towards scootaloo's room. As soon as I got there I opened the door to find a still sleeping filly that I only smiled at. As I walked over to her she moved around a little. "Time to wake up sweetie." I said nudging her as she opened her eyes, then sat up and yawned and got wide eyed when she saw me.

"It wasn't a dream…" she asked still unsure of herself.

"It wasn't a dream scoots. Now come on. Your mother is making breakfast and I rather not keep your other mothers waiting." She only smiled and nodded as she got out of the bed and we started to walk together.

"is it actually true though?" she asked and I pulled out the form in my pocket and showed her as she got wide eyed but smiled as I put it back into my pocket. As we entered the kitchen we found them all just talking.

"There's the little squirt." Rainbow Dash said giving her a hoof noogie as she only giggled a little and when she stopped she was smiling a lot.

"So how did you sleep scootaloo?" dazzle asked her.

"I slept well… for once…" she said.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Twilight asked her.

"Because I was afraid you would send me back…" she said putting her head down.

"Does anypony else know?" shimmer asked.

"Applebloom and sweetie bell… as well as the entire school…" she said.

"Now I wonder why Applebloom didn't tell me about this!" Applejack said as she flipped some pancakes.

"Because I asked them both not to…" scootaloo said.

"Now why would you do that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I believe she already said." I said as Applejack moved away from the stove and set plates down as we all grabbed some pancakes and put syrup on as we walked through a door and into the dining room where we all sat down as scootaloo sat down next to me as Rainbow Dash sat down on the other side of her. As we all ate the pancakes and we all gave our compliments to Applejack. As we finished eating we all started to walk out of the castle. "Well I might as well get ta the farm. See ya all later." as she broke off from us we kept on walking. As we were walking we eventually reached the school house.

"Can I call you daddy?" scootaloo asked me as we all started to leave.

"Now what kind of question is that?" she put her head down. "Of course you could!" she then perked up with a smile.

"You think you might be able to stay for show and tell today?" she then asked me and I only smiled.

"Of course I can sweetie. I'll see you all later." as the others left I only smiled as they all walked away as she ran over to her friends as I only stood there as I looked over the town and only Twilight was with me at the time.

"Oh look it's the blank flanks and the orphan!" I heard as I instantly turned around to find a gray filly and a pink filly both laughing at the three friends.

"Just stop it diamond tiara!" Applebloom yelled as the two only laughed.

"Why would we? Daddy taught me to never listen to those inferior! And you happen to be in that area!" the pink filly said as I cracked my knuckles.

"Calm down Alex… you'll show them during show and tell." Twilight assured me as I only sighed. As a mare walked forward and directed the fillies and colts inside both me and her walked over to the door and listened.

"Okay class. You all know that Monday is show and tell day. Now does anypony want to go first?" few second pause. "Okay scootaloo you go first." And with that we heard steps.

"I was finally adopted and I decided to bring my dad here to talk." We heard scootaloo said as we both smiled.

"What pony would adopt a filly that can't even fly?!" we heard as the class laughed.

"That's it…" and with that I walked through the door. "What was that I heard about my daughter?!" the class instantly died down.

"Hello there. I'm so glad to see that little scootaloo finally got adopted." The mare said as I smiled.

"I was glad to help. Even one of her mother's decided to stay around." I said with a smile.

"Mothers?!" some of the class said at different intervals as Twilight walked in. "princess Twilight?!" she sighed.

"I never knew you were with a princess Mr.?"

"Alex Price. Call me Alex. But she does have 7 other mothers. 2 are currently in Canterlot since they are needed there and they are very important." I said with a smile.

"I think this is bogus!" the pink filly from before said. "He isn't even a pony! I doubt this ape knows how to read!" I proved her wrong by pulling out the adoption form and then showed it to them all. "But… but…"

"Yep! It's all legal… and if you read the top two lines on her mother side…" some of them gasped.

"Princess Luna and princess Celestia?!" the pink filly yelled as some whispers started.

"Yep! So technically…"

"She just became a noble!" the silver filly yelled with a gasp.

"That's utter buck right there!" the pink filly yelled.

"Diamond tiara! I will not take such language in this school!" the mare yelled.

"Still! I think it's not true! He could have forged the signatures!" she yelled back.

"Twilight…" I said looking at her and she pulled out a scroll… wrote something… then sent it… few minutes later another scroll appeared which I caught and opened it.

_Teleporting now_

_-Luna_

And then Luna appeared in the room with a smile on her face. "And I thought you would be asleep by now." I said as I gave her a kiss as she smiled.

"Well my sleeping schedule was disrupted on our vacation." She answered and she turned around to a lot of shocked faces. "And I thought you said we weren't going to tell anypony yet?"

"Well… they were saying it wasn't true and that your thing was forged somehow." I answered. "Plus we could just make them swear to not tell anyone." She smiled.

"We could do that…" she answered.

"Is what he says true?" one of them asked.

"It is true. The 9 of us adopted little scootaloo here." Luna said nuzzling her as she giggled.

"But why?" another one asked, a colt this time.

"Because of what has happened to her… when she lost both of her parents the day of her birth." Luna answered grimly.

"You knew my parents?" scootaloo asked and Luna nodded.

"They were both apart of the royal guard. Your mother was a night guard while your father was a day guard…" Luna answered.

"She's going to have questions later Luna now…" I said with a smile as she smiled as well.

"Then I will answer them for her." She said.

"When did all of this happen?" a filly asked.

"We all adopted her last night." I answered.

""wow…" the same filly said.

"Any more questions?" Twilight asked and no one raised their hands… I mean hooves…

"Well let's thank scootaloo for bringing her new family." The mare said.

"But now you must all promise of not telling anything of what you heard outside of this classroom." I said.

"Why?" the pink filly asked us.

"Because there are some that I wish to never find out about this…" I then answered and they all nodded in agreement. "Well we got to go. I'll be back later to pick you up scoots." She only smiled and nodded while the three of us walked out.

"I will contact you when we bring scootaloo back to the castle." Twilight said as we stopped outside of the castle.

"I will be waiting. Have a good day." And with that she teleported away as I turned to look at Twilight.

"So get any news about the snow home?" I asked her.

"The princess said we would all be able to go in just over a week. That way she and her sister can get a lot of work done so we could be there longer." She said with a smile. So over a week… I guess I will still be seeing umbra's daughter.

"Well what should I do for today? Cause I got shit." She giggled a little at me.

"Why don't you go try the gym?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"There's a gym?!" I said with a little smile.

"Of course. There will hardly be any pony there due to a fighting tournament the day before we leave." She said.

"Why would there hardly be anyone there?" I asked her.

"Because all the ones participating are training in secret." She said and I only nodded.

"So where is it?" I then asked her.

"It's just straight that way." She said pointing in the direction.

"Thank you Twilight. Maybe I'll enter the tournament." She smiled.

"Then we will all be cheering you on." I smiled at that as I waved her goodbye and I walked off to the gym. As I was walking I noticed the gray mare from before flying around and she smiled when she saw me as she flew over as she crashed into the side of the building and I winced as she did. As she came over I realized her eyes were messed up.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah. You get used to it after a while. I still haven't thanked you for your help from saving me from those Timberwolves." I was surprised. I thought Celestia erased everything about me… must talk to her after this or when I next see her.

"Well your welcome. Names Alex price." I said sticking out my hand and she shook it.

"Derpy hooves. Real name is ditzy." She answered.

"Why go by Derpy?" I asked her.

"Because of my eyes. The name stuck after a while." She said. "So where you off to?"

"I'm going to the gym." She smiled.

"Need somepony to take you there?" she asked me and I smiled.

"sure." As we started to walk once more I noticed the cutie mark on her flank and her cutie mark were bubbles. "So what's your cutie mark mean?"

"It means I am very clumsy." She answered. So fucked up eyes… nicknamed Derpy… and her cutie mark means she is clumsy… well now…

"Well you probably aren't that clumsy." She then walks right into a pole. "Okay maybe you are." I then said as I helped her up and she gave me a thankful smile.

"thanks." She said as we started to walk once more.

"No problem." As we continued to walk we eventually reached a building with a weight sign. As we walked in I walked over to the desk.

"Good evening sir." The mare their said. "How can I help you?"

"Well I was wondering if I might be able to use the gym." She nodded. "Also I heard about a tournament?" she smiled.

"It is the fighting tournament. Anypony is allowed to enter. Would you like to enter?" I nodded and her head went under the desk as she then popped out with a form on a clipboard. "Have this back by the end of the day. You are lucky today is the last day to enter." I took the clipboard and a quill and I went over and sat down with Derpy as I filled it out.

"So what are you going to do for the tournament?" Derpy asked me.

"Going to do the best I can." I answered her.

"So what brackets you going to do?" she asked me as I took a look. "You can do any bracket but each bracket has the majority of what type of pony is in it." So there were three brackets. Pegasus, unicorn, and earth pony. I might as well just do them all. So as I check marked them all she gasped.

"You do know that this means your matches will be one after another right?" she said.

"Well ill need something to do that day. Plus it would be good exercise." She only nodded as I finished filling out the form and I handed it back to the mare that got wide eyed when she saw it. But she then handed me a ticket that was golden.

"Do not lose this. This is your entry ticket for the tournament. I wish you good luck Mr. Price." I smiled as I waved goodbye to Derpy as she left and I walked into the gym and was surprised when I found Rainbow Dash inside lifting some weights.

"Rainbow?" I said and she smiled when she saw me. "I didn't know you worked out."

"I come here every Monday. How do you think I eat a lot but stay in good shape?" I only laughed at that part.

"And I always thought you it was your natural form keeping it back." She smiled.

"I thank you for the compliment. So why are you here?" she asked me as she flew over.

"Well decided that I might as well work out since I have nothing else to do today. Plus I might as well get some training done since I just entered a tournament." She got wide eyed.

"Well then what is your ticket?" I pulled it out. "You signed up for all three?! There have only been 3 ponies that have done that in all of history! Counting you!" she said.

"Well then this will be an interesting tournament." I said with a smile as she smiled as well.

"So you want to work out with me?" she asked me.

"Sure. So what do you normally do first?" I asked her.

"Just lift some normal weights." She said as I walked over with her to the weights and I picked up some and just started to lift them up and down. "So how was show and tell?"

"It was good. Luna had to come to settle a few things… we made the class promise to not tell about what they saw on the adoption form." She only smiled.

"I always knew squirt was going to have a good thing happen to her in the future." Rainbow Dash said as she picked back up her own weights and started to lift them. Eventually we got tired of the hand weights and we moved onto the two handed ones. "I was never able to do these because I didn't have a spotter."

"Well I can be your spotter. Just let me know when you get tired." She only smiled as she started to use the weights. As I watched her lift them when she reached 20 she was starting to struggle and I rushed over and grabbed it in time for her to almost drop it on her head. As I set it back up she thanked me with a smile as I replaced where she was after I added 50 pounds to the weights and I then started to bench press as well.

"So what else you doing today?" she asked me.

"Nothing…" I answered as I benched past 20.

"Well then…" she looked at me seductively. O Shiiiiiiiit. And with that I put the bench press up as she then hugged me.

"Is it wise to do it here rainbow?" I asked her.

"Nopony comes on Mondays… plus… maybe we could do a little… role-play…" she said.

"And that would be?" she then brought out a hat from somewhere. It looked like an adventurer's hat as she placed it onto her head. "What…?" I asked.

"At the end of every Monday they let me move the equipment around to… role-play a little…" she said with a blush. "As long as I put it all back in the end." I only shrugged as I started to move things around a little as she told me where to put the things. In the end when I was finished it was a complete mess in there.

"So I am daring do and you're going to be my sidekick…" she said as I only rolled my eyes but nodded. "Now let's get us that ticket of legends…" and with that I checked my pockets and found my ticket wasn't there and when I looked at the other end there it was. I only sighed as we started to go through the obstacles. "To jump the boulders…" she said as we jumped over rolling weights.

"To slide under the falling trees…" she then said as we rolled under the falling bench weights.

"And finally… to earn a kiss from a mate…" and with that she then kissed me as I started to kiss her back. As I held her as we kissed when we stopped we smiled.

**Clop Scene ahead!**

"so we are doing this here?" she nodded as she then laid down on a press as she spread her legs back legs as I started to kiss and tease her vagina. As she moaned a little at my actions she then looked at me with needing eyes.

"Come on sidekick… you can do better than that." She said as I then slowly inserted 2 of my fingers into her pussy causing her to moan the farther they went in. as they reached all the way in I then slowly started to pull them out causing her to moan even more.

"What else do you want you're… side kick to do?" I asked her.

"To pleasure me." She then said as I started to pump in and out of her faster and faster causing her to moan even more. After a few minutes or so she eventually cummed all over my hand and I then pulled it out and took a taste.

"Well… aren't you bitter…" I said with a smile as I placed my hand near her mouth and she started to suck on them. As she did I used my one hand to undo my pants and then slid them with my underwear onto the ground as I then placed my erection against her pussy as I slowly slid inwards causing her to arch her back a little from the pleasure and I then felt my dick hit something. "You still have your hymen." I told her.

"Twilight suspected that…" she then said.

"How so?" I asked her.

"she said that since we were going to look different that we should all expect to have our hymens in our pony form when we all take you in our what you humans call 'anthro' form." She then answered.

"Well you ready?" she only nodded as I then broke her hymen causing her to yelp a little. After a few minutes or so I started to move my way in and out of her as she then started to moan once more. As I thrust my way in and out of her I then leaned down and started to kiss her. As she moaned into my mouth our tongues battled each other for supremacy. As our tongues battled I increased my speed as her tongue took over my mouth and won the battle. As her tongue explored my mouth I continued to ram my dick into her until eventually her pussy clenched down on my dick and she cummed as I only kept on going. As she continued to moan eventually I felt a familiar sensation rise up in my body. "I'm… going to… cum!" I told her.

"Please… do it inside like you did... the first time…" and with that I then gave one final thrust as I cummed inside of her. As I kept on cumming inside of her I then broke our kiss as I then finally stopped cumming I then pulled myself out with a pop as I then pulled back on my underwear and pants as I then looked at Rainbow Dash and saw that she was still twitching as my cum was slowly coming out of her pussy. As I only sighed I started to move everything back to where it was. As I did so eventually I heard a few snores from Rainbow Dash and I only rolled my eyes with a smile as I then put the last of the weights away. I then grabbed a towel and cleaned up our little… mess… and I then picked up Rainbow Dash and walked out of the room to find a blushing mare. "You saw… didn't you?" she nodded as I sighed.

"I'm glad to see that Mrs. Dash finally has a mate though." She then said as I smiled.

"Well… we have been together for a while. Have a nice day!" and with that I walked out of the gym with Rainbow Dash in hand.

**Clop scene end!**

As I walked with Rainbow Dash I eventually reached the castle as I then set her down in the bathtub as I then walked out to find Twilight. "So I'm guessing you helped Rainbow Dash through her heat?" color drained from my face… heat…

"I did… why it is your heat as well?" she shook her head as I sighed with relief.

"My heat as well as the others starts tomorrow. It should end in 5 days." I then paled once more.

"Well I might as well go get scootaloo." I then said quickly as I walked out of the castle and towards the school house. As I was walking I then spotted vinyl as she ran over.

"Alex I need to talk to you!" she said as she pulled me into an alley. "Do you remember blueblood becoming the king?!" I paled at that.

"How do you remember that?!" I asked her.

"I woke up and all of my memories of you came to me! Including the day blueblood threatened to kill Twilight if you didn't come out! I knew I wasn't dreaming!" she said.

"But how do you remember that? Celestia removed it all from everyone's minds?!" I asked her.

"I don't know! That's the thing…" she said.

"Well I will have to hope you don't tell anyone about this." She nodded.

"But… there's something I have to tell you…" I looked at her and she had a very small blush on her face. Oh god no…

"Is it… that you like me?" she then slowly nodded. "Well… shit… going to need to talk to the others then." She looked at me confused. "I have a total of 8 mates… 3 of which are all three princesses." Her mouth dropped all the way to the ground…

"Well I'm in deep buck…" she then said.

"Well mind helping me pick up scootaloo from school?" she shook her head as we started to walk with each other. As we walked I could tell she was quite nervous "no need to worry. All I need to worry about is if I can pleasure you all." She smiled and laughed a little with me when we then met Derpy.

"How you doing Derpy? Been a while since I have seen you at one of my raves." Vinyl asked her.

"I have been good. I have been taking care of my little sister a lot… but I have something I need to tell Alex…" she said. Oh my fucking god! How many am I going to have in my herd?!

"You love me to is that right?" she then blushed a little but it made her look cuter with those eyes. "Well then you and vinyl will need to have a talk with the others." She cocked her head as I face palmed. "Talk it with my other mates." She then nodded as she joined us on our walk towards the school. When we got to the school I found a sight that made me clench my fists in anger. I saw those two laughing at scootaloo who was all alone and crying on the ground as the other fillies and colts just ignored what was happening. "Hey!" I yelled and those two turned around.

"What do you want ape?!" the pink one yelled.

"I want to know why you are still bullying my daughter!" I then yelled at them.

"Because we can! She is inferior!" the pink one then yelled as I cracked my neck and knuckles as I then licked them both up by the back of their necks.

"Then you mess with me!" they started to try and get out of my grasp. "And if you mess with my daughter… YOU MESS WITH ALL OF HER MOTHERS! YOU GOT THAT?!" they then nodded their heads as I dropped them onto the ground as scootaloo ran over and hugged my leg.

"My daddy will know about this!" the pink one yelled as I glared at her.

"Then tell him to bring! It! ON!" and with that I picked up scootaloo and I walked away with the vinyl and Derpy towards the castle.

**Okay next chapter will be a time skip a week to the morning of the day when Alex meets umbra… since I am lazy as shit…**


	20. schedule for heat

**Okay here's the thing… almost never trust what I say at the end of every chapter because I lie to help with plot twists. I don't lie all the time but I hope you're happy that I lied this time Scarface! Cause you're going to get your clop chapters! That's all I got to say at the moment.**

**IMPORTANT! (Read second important first)**

**I JUST HEARD THAT SOME RELIGIOUS PERSON HAS JUST GOTTEN FIMFICTION SHUT DOWN AND IS NOW TARGETING FANFICTION! WE MUST FIGHT TO KEEP THIS SIGHT! WE MUST KEEP THIS WEBSITE GOING! AS MY HONOR OF A BRONY I WOULD PROTECT THIS WEBSITE WITH MY LIFE! CAUSE WITHOUT IT MY LIFE HAS ALMOST NO REASON! LET OTHERS KNOW ABOUT THIS!**

**This is what my friend found out:**

**Name: KekSec International**

**His profile says and quote ' We are a transnational organization that utilizes our autistic characteristics to enhance the world wide web' HE EVEN SAID AND QUOTE ' I admire Hitler. He was a great man and I truly believe this.'**

**There's a picture of Twilight in a Nazi uniform and a picture of the Mane 6 hugging Hitler!**

**So everyone rise up against them and fight to protect fanfiction! If you agree with me leave a review about how much fanfiction means to you!**

**Another important!**

**Last important was from yesterday. This morning my friend discovered that they lost their hold over fimfiction so it is now back up! but we must continue our fight to prevent this from ever happening again!**

"so basically we have two more in the group that love me." I finished telling Twilight. "but there is another thing…" she looked at me.

"what is it?" she asked me.

"vinyl remembers… king… blueblood…" she paled as she looked at the two.

"this is not good…" Twilight then said.

"well Derpy only remembers me saving her from the Timberwolves… its only vinyl by how far I can tell." I told her as she sighed.

"well that's one thing that's good." Twilight then said. "but you still have to talk with the others about this." I nodded. "I could try and talk them into this but you already have 8 Alex."

"and Celestia's milk rejuvenates the stamina of the man doing the mating." I said with a smile.

"how do you know that?!" Twilight then said and I smiled.

"Twilight… I am with Celestia… she even told me herself!" I said and she only smiled.

"well I will try my best to talk to them about this… just expect to have a lot of work to do over the next 5 days or so." She said seductively as I only paled.

"whelp! Someone prepare my funeral and headstone!" I said and they all laughed as I only smiled.

"well do you mind if I have a private talk with these two?" she then asked me as I nodded.

"sure. I think scootaloo needs help with her math homework anyway." And with that I walked out of the room.

**Twilight's POV**

As Alex closed the door I looked at the two. "so… are you truly in love with him?" I asked them.

"yes." They both answered.

"so what made you both attracted to him?" I then asked them.

"when he had saved me from Timberwolves." Derpy told me. "I woke up a little bit when he was bandaging me up. when I saw it was him I smiled before I blacked out once more."

"what about you vinyl?" I asked her.

"when I saw how fast he ran out the door to protect you. He's very honorable and I would even give up my DJ rights for him." She answered taking off her glasses.

"now that is honorable about you as well vinyl. Willing to lose your rights as a DJ to be with him." I said and she nodded. "well I notified the others about coming here and they should be here soon." The door opened to reveal the others. "or now."

"Whatcha need Twilight? You pulled me away from a card game with big mac." Applejack said and then they noticed Derpy and vinyl.

"what are they doing here?" sunset shimmer asked.

"because… they are in love with Alex…" they all only sighed as they walked over and sat down with me. "now let's start talking."

**Alex's POV**

Just finished helping scootaloo with her homework! Glad to know that math in this world is like my world. As I was walking back towards the room they were all in there was a flash and as I uncovered my eyes and immediately ducked a sword swing from the armored knight. As I jumped back I then looked to find it was a regular knight. "we shall slay thee for thy witchcraft!" he yelled as he attacked me once more.

As I dodged swing after swing from him I eventually remembered I had my sixxers and I pulled one out and fired but the bullet only bounced off of his armor. As he only charged at me I ducked another swing of his sword as I then rolled between his legs and I then kick him from behind but I quickly pulled back my foot. He has an armored dick! So that! Fucking! Hurt! As I gripped my foot I then received a punch to the gut before I was then knocked onto the ground. As I slowly got up there was a sword pointed against my throat. "prepare to die witch!" he yelled as he brought up his sword. I then quickly spun around causing him to trip as I then landed onto my feet.

I then caught his sword that was falling through the air as I then brought it down with all my strength into his throat. As he stopped moving I was breathing hard. "so they are coming from all periods in time… hope to god a dinosaur doesn't come…" I muttered as I then just stood over the body. "what time period did this guy come from? I know medieval…" then the door opened and the mares all gasped. "guess what? Another human…" I muttered as I started to search for a coat of arms. As I searched and searched I eventually came to a point that this knight had no coat of arms. "must be a rogue knight…"

"what is this? Reminds me of the royal guard." Twilight said.

"this is what is called a knight in our world and most likely this world as well. There were many kinds of knights with different weapons. I think this world also has just about all those weapons." I said. "this armor might be useful to me in the near future." I then started to take off his armor. As I was taking it off me then realized a few things. One… he looked very young… and two… he was naked underneath. "you might want to look away. He is naked underneath." As they did I grabbed a curtain and I then took off his lower half as I then wrapped him up in it as I then stood up. "okay it's okay to look." They looked.

"so now what?" Trixie asked.

"now… I suggest we just dispose of the body somehow. It's been a while since we had any bad visitors." And with that the body suddenly caught on fire and disappeared and I then looked at the others wide eyed. "did any of you?" they all shook their heads. "well… that was… very… weird…" and with that I took a look see at the armor. "maybe I could get this customized a little." I then said with a smile.

"well what are you going to do to it?" vinyl asked me.

"most likely get all of your cutie marks on it in multiple places. As well as change the color." They all smiled. "so what are all of your verdicts?"

"we… have decided to let them be in the herd." Twilight answered and I smiled.

"I just have one question." Applejack asked.

"yes?" I asked.

"where the buck is rainbow?" she asked and I only smiled.

"I may have helped her through her heat today…" they all smiled while some of them blushed. "she is currently in the bathroom most likely still twitching." Some of them blushed again.

"you must have been very good." Dazzle said with a seductive look as I sighed.

"okay so here's the thing. I'll take two of you each day until I have done you all. I rather not scar scootaloo for life if she happens to walk in on us." they all nodded. "so you all might want to talk with each other about who gets what days. I'm going to go check and see if I can find carl… no doubt he is still freaking out." They nodded again as I walked out of the castle.

As I walked out I immediately found carl looking around. "carl!" I yelled as I ran over to him and he stopped. "you okay?"

"just… still freaking out a little about this motherfucking world…" he said as I put my hand onto his shoulder.

"you get used to it after a little bit." He only smiled.

"so you been here for how fucking long?" he asked.

"close to a month." He smiled. "so you never explained how you got here?" he paled.

"its… bad back at you home…" he said with a bit of sadness in his tone.

"what… happened?!" I asked him as I gripped his other shoulder.

"your grandpa… has gone missing…" he said and I froze. "no one knows what happened to him… your sister also tried to commit suicide… but she was pulled in along with me…" I blinked.

"which means…" I said as I let him go.

"yes… your sister will most likely be in Equestria as well." He said and I then ran back inside of the castle and ran into the room where the others were.

"contact Celestia and Luna!" I said.

"why?" Twilight asked.

"my sister is somewhere on this planet!" their eyes grew wide as Twilight brought out a scroll and wrote stuff down before sending it. As I only gripped my head I started to think. Where the hell could she be?!

"the princess says she is sending out guard patrols to search all around Equestria." Twilight then answered me as I nodded and thanked her as I then walked out with my hands in my head and I then once again encountered carl.

"anything else I should know about?" I asked him.

"well Charlie's horse was sucked in as well… as well as a lot of knives." He answered.

"I thank you for telling me about this." He nodded. "so how you taking it all?"

"just… amazing… this world is one of the most peaceful places of all time." I smiled at that.

"there is a reason why Equestria is called the land of peace." He nodded. "so how is my mom doing?"

"she is alright. She is searching for everyone… but she finally presumed you dead." I only sighed.

"well as you can see I am very much alive." He nodded as we then walked in with the others. "so you all got a plan yet?" they nodded.

"we even made you a schedule to help you get through your time here." Twilight said levitating over to me a scroll which I took and started to read.

Day 1

Farm work with Applejack

Music convention with vinyl

Day 2

Reshelving day with Twilight

Rest of day at bar with adagio dazzle

Day 3

Magic studies with sunset shimmer

Helping Rainbow Dash with tricks

Day 4

Muffin convention with Derpy

Walking around with Trixie

"this looks very good! But I didn't know about any conventions." I looked at the two.

"only those that are into them the most actually try to find out. Turns out this year both conventions are this week!" vinyl said with a smile as I also smiled.

"don't forget about use to the list…" we heard and I turned around to find Celestia and Luna walking in.

"when did you two get here?!" I yelled with a smile as I hugged them.

"just a few minutes ago." Luna answered.

"we need to talk about something… about Luna…" I nodded as I followed them both into a room and I then closed the door before sitting down. "this is about Luna's heat cycle." I nodded. "hers is not like everypony else's." I nodded again. "her heat happens randomly."

"meaning?" I asked her.

"Luna's heat tends to hop around different time frames and lasts for a random amount of time. Both me and her have found a way to determine when her heat is close and for how long. And it just so happens it starts on the fifth day." I smiled.

"well that's good news!" they looked at me with surprise.

"aren't you worried?" Luna asked me.

"about what? Me being able to spend time with a beautiful mare? Hell no!" she smiled.

"she has had dates before… and they all turned out horribly when they found out about her heat cycle." I nodded.

"well I love you all for who you all are." They smiled as I hugged them.

"well then we will be able to express all of our love for you during the vacation." I smiled.

"can't wait. Is there anything else?" I asked them but they shook their heads. "well then let's get back out there." As we walked out of the room I grabbed my list and smiled.

Day 5

Day with sisters

"thanks for adding that." They all nodded. "I think it's time for bed… it has been a very long day for us all." They all nodded as the sun and moon switched positions and now the moon was in the sky. As I walked into the room I laid down in the bed and I was soon joined by the others where I then fell asleep.

**Okay boys and girls letting you all know a few things for the next 5 chapters. They might all not be as long as I want them to be but oh well. Also I am glad to say that this story has had its good chapters! But also some bad ones… but I love you all who are staying loyal to the story and I am not forcing you to do anything… I just wanted to thank you all… well have a good day everybody!**


	21. Day 1 Applejack and Vinyl

As I kicked another tree causing all the apples in it to fall once more I took a few seconds to wipe my brow of sweat. We had been working for a few hours so far in the fields. I so far had done 23 apple trees and carried back 5 times that many buckets… I'm too lazy to do math at the moment.

"How you doing Applejack?!" I yelled over.

"I'm doing alright. How about you?!" she yelled back as I smiled. She was doing a row about 15 rows away from me.

"Doing alright! About to take a small break though and rehydrate myself!"

"I was bout ta do the same!" she yelled and I couldn't help but smile. Ever since I earned big macs approval she has been taking breaks when she needs to. Big mac and I are still on the wrong foot but nothing that cannot be easily fixed.

So as I walked all the way down to the barn as I noticed big mac and Applebloom on their way to the market to start selling apples. They didn't leave earlier this morning due to the fact that the entire cart had broken down meaning it had to be fixed greatly. Now it looked like it would last another few months but they would have to get a new cart soon.

All big mac did was give it a little fix me up. I think that's how you say it? Oh well. As I finally reached the house Applejack had also finally gotten out of the forest of apple trees as she walked over. I grabbed two water bottles and tossed one over to her as she caught it in her hat.

As she took a drink of her water as we leaned against the wall of the house. "Almost finished with your side of the field?" I asked her.

"Not even close. We usually have every tree finished by the end of the week." She answered as she dowsed her head with the remaining water from the bottle.

"Well that sounds like pretty good time." She only frowned.

"Well with only the three of us doing the trees and with hardly any help from the townsfolk… it's a pretty bad time." She stated.

"Well at least I'm here to help. Especially since big mac and Applebloom are selling apples in town." She nodded as a smell penetrated my sense of smell. Well shit… this was the same smell I had gotten a whiff of when I… did the deed with Rainbow Dash…

Meaning she's close to breaking. When the smell starts it means they are getting close to just grabbing the nearest per- I mean pony and then just taking them on the spot… or at least that's what Twilight told me.

"Well should we get back to work?" I asked and when she looked at me I immediately saw the glint in her eyes before going back to their original selves.

"Um… we should huh." She said before setting the empty water bottle onto the porch before walking back to her side. Well I guess I should get going now… rather do it now rather than later when Applebloom might be around.

So I stood straight and tilted my hat downwards to get the sun out of my eyes as I started to walk towards where Applejack was. Thank you Celestia for giving me some small vials of your milk… because I know I'm going to be very sore in the end.

So I walked…

And walked…

And walked…

God damn Applejack you're like a speedboat when doing trees. And then I spotted her eying up the next apple tree as I approached her and crouched down near her behind as she continued her pondering. I then lightly trailed along her marehood causing her to jump slightly before moaning. "Alex? What are you…" her words were soon replaced with moans.

"Come on Applejack… I could smell you earlier and it's better if we do it now rather than later due to the fact that Applebloom might be around. We at least know where she is." I then started to lightly kiss it as her moans slowly came out louder and louder.

"Please Alex… can't we… do it later?" she asked as her front legs gave out and her rump rose higher into the air. I then slowly inserted a single finger and started to slowly wiggle it around in there causing her to moan softly.

The more I moved my finger the more she moaned as I inserted another finger causing her moans to get slightly louder as then pulled out both fingers and I stood up and unbuckled my pants and let out my dick.

"I'm about to move in slowly Applejack…" she only nodded as I started to slowly insert myself into her marehood until I hit her hymen.

"Do it sugar…" and I then thrust… and broke her hymen as she stayed quiet but I could see the pain in her eyes as I started to slowly move as she moaned.

As I soon was thrusting into her and out of her at a reasonable speed she was moaning and whispering things. "Harder… harder… faster…" and I complied.

She was Sooooo tight though and because of this I was already close to cumming. After a few more thrusts I pulled out much to her rant and I pushed her so her belly was against the tree going upwards as I inserted myself once more but deeper than before thanks to her weight.

Do not tell her I might have called her fat…

That would mean my end…

As I continued to thrust into her in the process she somehow flipped herself so her back was against the tree. With every thrust her back skimmed up the tree and then back down before I thrusted once more into her. Her face was just in pure pleasure as her tongue was hanging out and her eyes were almost looking into her skull as they looked upwards. Only like one eighth of them was showing as I came close.

"I'm… about to… Cum!" I yelled out as I gave one final thrust and we cummed at the exact same time. As I slowly pulled out and slowly lowered her now unconscious body to the ground as I cleaned myself up and then cleaned her up before putting back on my underwear and pants before sitting against the tree. The only sounds being heard was the wind rustling the leaves, the bugs all being active, the birds chirping, and applejacks soft snoring.

"Well… that happened…" I muttered as I started to think.

I was going to have a hectic week wasn't I?

So the next 4 days I was going to be with the girls one at a time… well maybe on the fifth day I would be spending it with both Celestia and Luna but anyways. Then after that I think it would be the two day tournament… then I meet umbra's daughter on the night of the first day of the tournament.

I still don't know why I'm doing that.

And then the next day we are going to be going to the snow home.

As I waited I soon spotted big mac in the distance as he approached. I took a glance at my watch to find that I still had two hours till vinyl picked me up. It also appears that I missed lunch… no wonder I was hungry. As he approached when he was about 10 feet away he covered his nose.

…

…

…

He knows!

He looked at me with slight rage as I put up my hands. "I'm sorry but it was either I did it willingly, or she would probably force me to do it with you around." He got a worried look on his face before he just put it back to normal and shook his head to get the thought out of his head before walking away as I held a smirk on my face.

Well I'm going to get an earful sooner or later…

As I just stayed there until I eventually fell asleep…

Until I was awoken by my hat hitting me causing me to jolt awake to only find vinyl standing in front of me with my hat in her magic. "Finally! I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes!" I smiled.

"Well you couldn't have let me sleep?" I asked.

"And miss a chance to slap you with your own hat?! Nope!" I only shook my head as I retrieved my hat from her magic and I started to shake Applejack awake.

"Applejack. Wake up… do I need to do to you what vinyl just did to me?" I said while I continued to shake her.

"10 more minutes…" Applejack muttered as I only sighed.

"Well then me and vinyl are heading out. I'll see you later."

"Have a good time sugar…" she stated as she waved me off causing me to smile as I stood up.

"So tell me more about this convention. What happens during it?" I asked as we started to walk away.

"Well when the sun is still up is when the areas are still open. Ponies that participate get credit for what they make. Then when night falls a large party is held with every type of music that we have! Starting with the least voted and moving up to the most popular music!" she stated excitedly.

"Now your all excited for everything." I said with a smile.

"Of course I am! This is going to be the best party ever!" she said again as we exited sweet apple acres and walked into town. Soon we reached the market area which amazed me.

I must say it doesn't even look like a market anymore. The stalls all had different ponies with pictures, instruments in display, posters; I must say it actually looks quite awesome. "Come on!" vinyl stated as she started to walk into the convention and I soon followed.

There was a stall for old fashioned music discs, the ones for the giant things that require the giant disc to play. Like a megaphone, screw it I'm just not going to continue trying to talk about what it is… even if I try to say what it is its confusing to me as well.

Vinyl eventually stopped at a stand that had techno or whatever stuff and she took off her shades as she looked at the stuff giving a whistle as well. "Look at this! This would make the raves much better!" she stated.

"Aren't those sometimes illegal?" I asked with a smiled as she gave me a mischievous smile.

"What almost no one knows won't hurt me." She said before looking back at the stuff as I only sighed and looked around until I spotted a stand with an acoustic guitar on a stand. As I looked back at vinyl as she talked to the owner of the stand we were at so I only shrugged my shoulders and I walked over to the stand and looked at the guitar. You could tell it was very well made but you could also tell it was home made.

As I said before it was blue, like a midnight blue with black. There was also white 4 pointed stars all along it as well as a crescent moon in the lower right. "I see you eyeing that guitar. Been in my family for a few generations."

"I could tell it was well made. I'm guessing it was made by somepony in your family." He nodded. He looked to be around his 50s. He had the white beard and everything.

"That is correct. But lately I cleaned out my attic to find it. I spent quite a bit of bits just fixing her up. My great grandponys had named it midnight. Reason why it looks like how it did. So I decided to see if I could get it to a good home."

"Don't you have any foals?" I asked him slightly amazed as he slowly shook his head.

"I do but… he and I aren't on good terms… he basically came and almost destroyed the guitar." I was in amazement. Just who would try and break a good guitar that could be worth fountains. "So you have any mares?" I blushed slightly at that.

"Well you could say I have a little over ten… unfortunately all of them are having their heat this week." He gave a hearty laughed as he looked at me with a smile soon afterwards.

"Now that's going to be a fight to the finish about who gets you." I smiled.

"Yeah it would. Thankfully they made a plan so then I due two of them a day. Tonight I'm with one of them... I miss my life of not having mares in my life." He gave another hearty laugh.

"So did I when I met my wife. May she rest in peace." He stated.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He only smiled.

"Don't be. It was her time and she passed on. Why don't you look at the guitar some more. You can touch it if you wish." I only nodded as I picked up the guitar and took a closer look at it. When I looked closely it was like clouds suddenly appeared on it as well as some more features. "The guitar was enchanted to symbolize the night sky… but it only changed when somepony held it but it only happened with certain ponies. I'm surprised it worked with you."

"Well its simple. I'm not a pony." He smiled.

"Would you like the guitar?" he asked.

"I would but I don't have any bits on me." I said sadly as I put it back onto the stand.

"I could tell that it reminds you of somepony. You can have it for only one favor." I looked at him. "That you play it during the night show… the pony that was supposed to play it suddenly canceled… that is all I want."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't really know how to play the guitar. Shure I know the chords but I don't know any songs." I stated.

"Please. My time is coming soon and my final wish is to hear the guitar one last time." I looked at his face and back at the guitar before I sighed.

"I'll be happy to do it." He smiled.

"I will let the showpony know that the acoustic role will still play." I nodded. "Be back here as the show reaches the new age of music please come back here to get the guitar before going backstage…" I nodded. "Thank you young lad for doing my final wish." I smiled.

"Anything to help sir. I will see you later." I stated as I turned around and looked around until I eventually spotted vinyl. She seemed to be looking around for me until I approached her and she look mad.

"Where were you?!" she said with anger.

"I was talking to one of the ponies at a stall." I said in my defense with my hands raised.

"But you should of told me." She said saddened. "I was worried about what had happened to you."

"You think it's that easy to get rid of me?" she raised an eyebrow with the look of. "Good point."

"Well next time tell me." She said as we started to walk around again.

Soon the night came and she pulled me over to a large stage as the performances began.

First off starting with the banjo. I must say that she played really well for a pony that did it with her hooves.

Then there was the old jazz band. Again was very well, except for when I almost fell asleep due to a lullaby part… I don't understand it either. Soon they came to the rock band as I walked without vinyl knowing, cause the band was very loud, as I got back to the stand to find the guitar plus a Red pick there with a note.

_Go and show them all why the acoustics is on top_

I smiled as I picked up the guitar and slung it over my shoulder so it was in front of me as I grabbed the pick and then quickly ran around the convention until I reached the backstage. "There you are!" Music pitch told me you looked different and I was confused for a second until I saw you. You're the last show of the night. You're up right after the piano player." I nodded. "You better be good colt." And then he trotted away as I walked until I could see who was on stage currently to find that it was a regular band playing as I stared at the crowd to find that vinyl was once again looking for me.

Soon the band ended and the piano player was on the stage as the piano was wheeled out. When the mare started to play I must say. I felt like my body was swaying to the music as she played. Seems to have the same effect on the crowd as well, some of the occupants were swaying as well. But soon the joyful song ended and the pony in charge walked onto the stage. "Okay everypony it's the last show of the night! Due to an unfortunate cancelation but then a quick fix the most faved music will still go on. Now I give you the acoustic player!" and with that I walked out on stage as everypony just stopped and looked at me with shock. "You going to sing?" I might as well so I nodded and he gave me a pony sized headset which fit my head perfectly as I sat down on the stool left out for me.

"How you all doing this fine night?" I asked as my voice boomed across the crowd as they all yelled in response. "Well then. Hopefully you all like what I have for you all tonight." I took a deep breath as my fingers started to move along the strings and I started to play the notes.

"_To the ends of the earth._

_To the edge of heaven._

_To the depths of hell._

_I live forever._

_Because my love for you is good and strong so I will never leave._

_But if I do… I want you to know._

_That I will always love you, no matter where I go._

_I will never leave you willingly…_

_I will never break your heaaaaart._

_I will never… leave you broken…_

_Because my love for you, is strong…_

…

_If I ever see you die I will be broken._

_If I ever see you hurt ill blame myself._

_If I ever see, anything happen to you._

_I'll always blame myself cause I should of protected you._

_It's all my fault… all my fault…_

_If anything…_

…

_Happens to you…"_

As the song ended there was silence and I sighed. Whelp… they didn't like it… wait a fucking minute… was there clapping.

As the clapping slowly got louder soon they were hollering as I stood up and bowed as I walked off the stage… but not before noticing the girls were all here… well except for Celestia and Luna. They were hidden behind one of the stalls and I think they think that I didn't notice them as I encountered the old stallion back stage.

"That was wonderful!" he stated as I nodded.

"Well my fingers went with the motions. The words just came to my head." I stated as he only nodded slowly.

"Well then… I may finally rest in peace after hearing the sound of the guitar once more." He then stated.

"I'll take very good care of it. Don't you worry sir." I said.

"Alex!" I heard and I turned around and spotted vinyl walking towards me. When I turned back to the old stallion though… he was gone. Where the hell did he go? I only shrugged my shoulders as I turned around when vinyl reached me.

"I didn't know you could play!" she stated.

"I did know how to play. I just did what my mind told me to do." I said with a smile.

"I don't know if that can really happen." She stated.

"Whelp anyways out of all of this I got a guitar that looks beautiful." I stated as we walked out from behind stage with the guitar in its case on my back.

"So what did you have to do to get that guitar?" vinyl asked with a curious tone.

"Just be the one to play it during the show. I must say the one that owned it was really nice."

"Well maybe you could play it for everyone else sometime." She said.

"Just did. Saw them all when I was exiting the stage. Wonder how they found out I was playing?" I asked.

"Well I kind of sent a message to Twilight about what was going on… she immediately gathered everyone and teleported them here." She said sheepishly as I only smiled but shook my head.

"You would be the one to do it of course." I stated as she laughed.

"But anyways… I had a fun night." She said.

"Well that's good!" I said.

"But we still have to do it tonight."

"Well I'm not trying to rush you vinyl. It's all up to you when it happens." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked as we finally exited the convention as ponies were starting to pack up.

"But as I was saying. Tonight must have been the best night of my life." She said.

"Well how wrong you're going to be." She looked at me in confusion. "You still have the rest of your life to find out if that's true or not." She smiled.

"Do you mind if we go and pick up my stuff from the house?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" I asked her.

"Well… let's just say Octavia kind of kicked me out of my own house." She stated.

"Now why would she do that? You live there right?" I asked her.

"Well. I was leasing it from Octavia while she was gone and going around the world. She still technically owns it." She stated.

"Well I'm sure Twilight would let you stay at the castle."

"hopefully." She said. "Octavia should be asleep at the moment. I'll have to come back tomorrow for my equipment. She has it locked in the basement."

"Now why would she do that?" I asked as we reached the house.

"So I wouldn't mess with them when she is asleep." She said with a smile as she used her magic to lift the dirt and flower out of a pot as a key floated out within her magic grasp. "She is so predictable…" she then stated as she unlocked the door.

"I kind of forget where your room is Sooooo." I said as she face hoofed.

"First hallway on the left and second door on the right." She whispered. "She's in the first room so be quiet… I'm going to go around the house to get my other things…" I nodded as I started to tip toe through the house and then turned the corner and went down the hallway she told me. Octavia's bedroom door was open and when I peered inside she was sleeping soundly as I continued my way into vinyl's room…

Could someone please call a health inspector?

There was some moldy food in here with a horrid stench. I feel bad for Octavia when she decides to renovate… is that the word I'm looking for? Who cares.

I eventually found through the mess a few big boxes as I started to fill them up with what she might want to take.

Photo albums, autographs, books, entire drawer of glasses? Will need to ask her about that later, many kinds of headphones, some… things I will never speak of… Etcetera. Eventually all the boxes were full as I started to carefully carry them outside where vinyl was waiting… that was until I tripped and the box flew out of my hands in the hallway… thankfully vinyl caught it in her magic before it hit the ground.

After vinyl closed the door and put the key back to where it was I picked up the three boxes and she put one onto her back as we started to walk towards the castle. "That was a close one. Nice quick grab." I stated as she smiled.

"I need to be quick with my magic when I do raves Alex. It's basically in the job description." She answered. "But anyways hopefully Twilight will allow me to stay at the castle for now. If not I might be able to talk to the cakes about renting a room."

"How much do you even make from your party's anyway?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Only enough to pay off the pay octy said I had to give her for staying there. Food was a given at times."

"So basically you hardly ate?" I asked and she nodded.

"I ate whatever food was available at the party's I Dj at. Most of the time they were junk food but there was also some healthy food to. But only a little of it."

"I'm surprised you aren't…" I instantly stopped myself before I could say the final word.

"What were you going to say?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing!" I instantly stated as we reached the castle.

"Come on Alex. What were you going to say?" she asked as she kept the door closed with her magic.

"Um…" instantly I looked around for a way to get out of this but couldn't find anything so I sighed. "I was surprised you weren't fat from that…" I instantly used the boxes to cover my face except I then received a kiss to the cheek.

"Thank you for being honest. But being a DJ is a lot of hard work. Meaning I burn a lot of calories every time I work." I only smiled as I set the boxes down and I opened the door and she walked in and I walked in with my own boxes… immediately we ran into Twilight… well shit.

"Good to see you two are finally home…" she stated.

"Well sorry that I helped vinyl get her stuff." I stated.

"You helped her do what?" she asked confused.

"Well she was kicked out of Octavia's house and she was wondering if she could stay here?" I asked.

"She can… but I heard what you did at Octavia's… please don't play with your equipment at night…" she asked.

"I won't." Vinyl stated.

"Well make sure you get a lot of sleep tonight Alex. We got to reshelf the books at the library tomorrow." I nodded as she gave a yawn. "I'm going to bed… have a nice night you two…" she stated as she then walked down the hall before turning into another hall. Luckily I had… slightly memorized the castle so I knew where at least one empty room was.

As I lead her through the halls eventually we reached the room and I set the boxes down at the end of the bed on the floor. "Okay I think that's ever-" immediately lips were smashed against my own as I engaged in a passionate kiss with vinyl. When she finally took a breather and let me finally be able to breath.

"I think it's time." She whispered as her magic undid my pants and my limp dick popped out as she forced me to sit on the bed as she started to slowly lick my dick as it slowly started to grow and harden. When it was at its peak in all its glory she started to slowly suck on the tip before smiling at me while taking off her glasses.

"I've… done this a few times when I was drunk… almost never ended like I wanted it to… almost got pregnant a few times." She stated with a smile as she started to slowly take my dick into her mouth until she successfully deep throated me. As she looked up with pleasureful eyes before she started to move up and down causing massive pleasure to course through my body.

As the feeling soon came before I could warn her I cummed as she deep throated me. Forcing her to swallow it which caught her by surprise as she pulled off and coughed a little but she only smiled afterwards. "Now I must have been good if you cummed that early." She said with a seductive tone.

"Well… you really were good." I answered with a blush evident on my face as she pushed me onto the bed so my head was on the pillow as she climbed onto the bed so she was over me as she started to grind on top of my dick until it was full length and hard once more.

She is such a teaser…

As she smirked at me she soon slowly slid up my dick before inserting herself onto the dick as her faced turned to one of pleasure as she then started to spin around on it. "I… can feel you in my womb…" she whispered which surprised me. Did I grow a few centimeters? Oh well… as she then put her hoofs together up on my chest and leaned forwards slowly as she slowly came off of my dick before moving her rump back downwards and inserting it once more.

She slowly sped up as she was panting from the pleasure. She was fighting to hold in the moans until they just broke out and that's just what she did… and her moans for some reason really turned me on as she continued to spin round and round on my dick while at the same time going up and down.

Now that's skill… as I started to come close she eventually pulled off and rubbed her marehood on my dick until I cummed all over my shirt and her belly as she cummed as well.

We laid there for a few minutes panting as she smiled at me before she fell asleep on my chest… and I soon fell asleep afterwards…

**Hey guys and ladies immmmmm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack. I must say I am finally glad to have my mojo back to continue this story.**

**Also I apologize for why it took so long but… this is my 8****th**** time writing the first day… every time I'm forced to rewrite it it takes longer then what I plan.**

**But anyways expect the next chapter in a week because I need to update my other stories. Have a great day everyone.**

**This is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	22. notice

**Okay everyone its your favorite… hopefully… writer here and I have to say that well I have a new writing plan.**

**You see when I first started writing I was mainly focused on MLP or my little pony but today I have been going through what I like to call phases that keep reoccurring.**

**The first thing of the phase would be RWBY… the next would be Pokémon which is the current one… then MLP… then HALO.**

**Sometimes a new phase enters the loop so I figure out where it is as I put it in so heres how this is going to happen.**

**Whichever phase I'm in is what genre of stories I will work on. Meaning I can continue posting my work without my mind hurting so much as well as work a little bit on other stories and just so you all know I love to write as ideas keep on popping up in my head so well I believe this is my best course of action and I hope you all agree with me.**

**Well that's all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	23. important

**I got a question to ask you all as well as a few things… to be honest I need this question answered by all of you. When I write my mind doesn't seem to stay in one place to long. For that matter I cant stay focused on storys for a very long so well… I have like 15 other storys that I worked on and didn't finish.**

**But heres the question… do you all want me to post every single story I have written due to my ADHD? I mean seriously I know what some of you must be thinking.**

**But even then my mind occasionaly just comes up with a new story and that's what my mind sets on for a little while but its all up to all of you. I mean I'm hoping to have a personal laptop by march of 2016 but I need to know this.**

**I know I'm a cruddy writer and that I shouldn't be working on many stories at once but I just need some assurance here… do you all want me to continue being a writer? I mean I love to write and I take time to try and write up chapters I mean heck I can type a chapter of 10000 words a day… but this does nothing with my mind of ADHD.**

**So please let me know and just know ill take any answer I receive. Heck even if they are bad.**

**Reason why I'm saying this is so you all know why I don't update often. I mean I even started a book I'm going to want to try and publish after I get it finalized. Just let me know alright?**


	24. continuation

this story is something ive worked on with a friend who wanted a pure lemon story. something i have attempted and just cant seem to do. and since he seems to have for some reason stop coming in contact with me i leave it up to the viewers.

rewrite... possibility depending on all of you. i could turn it into a story i could say im proud of doing then what its like right now since it rushed more then what i wanted it to. if i can get at least 5 people who wish for it to be rewritten i will begin it at my earliest convinence since i graduated and need to make a life for myself.

thats all i wanted to ask so have a good one.


End file.
